L'Héritier
by MelissaFanfic
Summary: Cette histoire est la suite de 'L'héritière…' Sa mission était simple : Aider sa famille à tuer chaque descendant. Il les déteste, sans les connaître. Quand il rentrera enfin à Poudlard, pour sa dernière année. Il risque d'être plutôt surpris. Ses horribles descendants sont d'une gentillesse incroyable. Et… "Mon Dieu… Elle est trop canon". Mènera-t-il sa mission ?
1. Prologue

**Bienvenus dans le Prologue de "L'Héritier..."**  
 **  
J'espère que votre cœur est bien accroché, parce que ce Tome regorge d'idée farfelues.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **Petite piqûre de rappelle :**

 **Hermione et Drago sont mariés. Après quelques jours d'immense bonheur, ils découvrent que les parents d'Hermione ont été agressé. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le seul drame : Louis Nott a disparu.**  
 **Hermione est de nouveau fille unique...**

 **Prologue :**

Drusilia s'autorisa un sourire, en entendant les gazouillements d'un nouveau-né. Elle se redressa, ordonnant à Helena d'aller chercher le berceau de l'enfant. Le père de Théodore Nott, regarda attentivement Drusilia, avant de déposer l'enfant dans ses bras. La femme détailla l'enfant, avant de froncer doucement les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-elle froidement.  
-Ben... Voilà l'enfant de mon frère. Voilà Louis Nott.  
-Mais... Bordel ! Cette femme est incapable de mettre une deuxième fille au monde ?

L'homme resta silencieux, complètement perdu. Helena arriva avec le berceau, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Elle se plaça sur la pointe des pieds, pour apercevoir l'enfant.

-Il est adorable. Seulement... Vous ne vouliez pas une fille ? Par faciliter l'échange des âmes ?

Drusilia ferma doucement les yeux, en prenant plusieurs inspirations. Elle avait vraiment choisi une idiote comme partenaire diabolique.

-Pardon ?

Drusilia déposa l'enfant dans le berceau, avec un léger sourire.

-Nous allons tuer toute votre famille, avant de redonner vie à l'une de mes ancêtres, annonça-t-elle calmement.

L'homme fronça les sourcils, en cherchant inutilement l'humour caché derrière ses paroles.

-Je...

Drusilia leva doucement la main, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

-Oh... S'il vous plaît... Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas, que j'allais vous laisser vivre ? Par Morgane ! Vous êtes un Nott et les Nott sont faits pour mourir à mes pieds.

L'instant d'après, le kidnappeur s'étala sur le sol, le souffle mort.

-Vous... Vous allez garder l'enfant ? demanda Helena.

Elle déposa sa main sur le ventre de l'enfant.

-Je compte l'utiliser malgré son sexe. Je vais l'élever dans la haine de sa famille, puis je lui demanderais de kidnapper l'une des filles d'Hermione Malfoy. En espérant, qu'elle est capable d'en faire, elle. Nous utiliserons la jeune fille pour faire l'échange d'âmes et nous tuerons les Nott.  
-Vous allez l'élever ici ? demanda Helena.  
-Non. Dorénavant, je suis Annie Johnson, l'épouse de Jacque Johnson.  
-Vous changez d'identité ?  
-Exactement.  
-Et vous avez un époux ? dit-elle surprise.  
-C'est un simple Moldus, que j'ai ensorcelé.  
-Je dois également changer de nom ? demanda Helena.  
-Je m'en suis occupée... Tu te prénommes Tara Cole...  
-Je...  
-Oui, tu es mariée, coupa-t-elle.

Drusilia attrapa l'enfant et tendit un papier à Helena.

-Voilà ma nouvelle adresse, dit-elle. J'aimerais t'y retrouver, cette nuit.

Elle tourna la tête, en serrant l'enfant contre elle. Quelques minutes après, elle était devant une maison. Elle secoua doucement la tête, pour devenir une belle jeune femme brune. Ses yeux changèrent également de couleur, devant d'un bleu électrique. Elle s'approcha de la maison, en souriant légèrement.

Elle ouvrit la porte, en mimant la surprise. Les collègues de son époux étaient réunis dans le salon, près de Jacque Johnson. Celui-ci leva son verre, en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

-À Annie et Alexandre Johnson... Les merveilles de ma vie.

* * *

 **J'attends vos réactions avec impatience !  
** **On se retrouve bientôt !  
** **Mélissa.**


	2. Chapitre 1

****Bienvenue dans le premier chapitre de "L'héritier" Vous allez rencontrer la famille Johnson…****

 ** **P'tit rappel :****

 ** **-Alexandre Johnson : Louis Nott.  
-Annie Johnson : Drusilia.  
-Tara Cole : Helena Game. ****

****J'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires ! Bonne lecture !****

* * *

 ** **Chapitre 1 :****

De ma chambre, je pouvais apercevoir la chambre de ma voisine. Depuis nos débats, elle adorait se déshabiller près de la fenêtre, essayant silencieusement de me convaincre de reprendre notre "relation". Comme d'habitude, je répondais par un sourire séducteur avant de refermer les rideaux.

C'était sûrement un crime de refuser d'observer ce spectacle… Mais… Je n'aimerais pas lui donner de faux-espoirs.

Que voulez-vous… J'suis un chic type.

Je sortais rapidement de ma chambre, en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Je rejoignais mes parents dans la cuisine, pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Avant de manger, j'embrassais ma mère et je tapais dans le poing de mon père.

-Les Cole passeront avant ton départ, dit ma mère en attrapant son thé.  
-Espérons que Scarlett se retienne, chuchota mon père en souriant.

Ma mère cacha son rire, en avalant une gorgée de son thé.

-C'est juste ma meilleure amie, râlais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Mmh... Selon toi, répondit discrètement ma mère.

Je poussais un petit soupir, en attrapant le jus d'orange.

-Regarde Annie… Notre fils va bouder juste avant son départ.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait à Merlin, Jacque ? demanda ma mère en secouant la tête.  
-Mmh... On a décidé de tuer ses descendants ? proposa mon père.  
-Ah oui… C'est peut-être à cause de ça, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, légèrement amusé. Mes parents étaient… Fantastiques.

-Je ne boude pas, répondis-je finalement.  
-Alors... Pourquoi est-ce que je ne te vois pas sourire, Alexounet ? demanda mon père en plissant les yeux.  
-Parce que tu es trop vieux, vieille branche.  
-Annie ! s'indigna mon père.

Ma mère leva lentement les mains, en ricanant. Un léger sourire s'installa sur mes lèvres.

-Je me concentre, déclarais-je. J'essaye d'établir un plan d'approche…  
-C'est simple… Tu la bloques dans un couloir et tu transplanes.  
-Personne ne peut transplaner à Poudlard, Papa.

Ma mère se redressa vivement et sortit une fiole de sa poche.

-Sauf, quand tu as ça dans l'estomac…  
-Problème résolut.  
-On dirait de l'eau, dis-je en regardant la potion incolore.  
-Elle ressemble à de l'eau, elle a le goût de l'eau… Mais… C'est belle et bien une potion.  
-Merci Maman.  
-Je t'en prie, Chéri.

La sonnette retentit et ma mère quitta la pièce. J'observais le flacon, avant de le ranger dans l'une de mes poches.

-Tu sais… Tu n'es pas obligé… Tu peux encore décider de rester ici… On comprendrait, intervient mon père.

Je fronçais lentement les sourcils, en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, murmurais-je. Je vais le faire… Je vous ramènerais l'une des Malfoy… Notre plan est parfait, il ne se passera rien d'imprévu.

Mon père acquiesça légèrement, avant de se lever.

-Scarlett ! Tu as encore grandi ! constate-t-il.  
-Pas en une nuit, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Où sont tes parents ? demanda-t-il.  
-Les femmes discutent, déclara le père de Scarlett.  
-Maman s'inquiète de mon départ, déclarais-je en me levant.

Je saluais rapidement nos invités, avant de reprendre mon petit-déjeuner.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi… Tu es le premier de ta classe, s'amusa Scarlett.  
-C'est sûr, qu'étudier à la maison m'offre beaucoup de concurrence, dis-je en haussant un sourcil.

 ** **PDV Annie Johnson (Drusilia)****

-Alex y arrivera sans problème, déclarais-je en m'installant sur une chaise. Ce gamin a une puissance magique impressionnante pour ses dix-sept ans.  
-En même temps, il desc-… commença Tara.  
-La ferme, coupais-je sèchement. Alexandre est mon fils, pas celui de cette catin de Jane Nott.  
-Je croyais… Qu'on ne devait pas s'attacher à cette vie, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.  
-Nos enfants seront là dans toutes nos vies, lâchais-je avant de me lever.

J'ouvrais la porte, pour rejoindre mon fils.

 ** **PDV Alexandre Johnson (Louis Nott)****

-Quarante-six ! s'énerva Scarlett.  
-Quarante-sept, soupirais-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Maman ! Gwendoline la Fantasque a été capturée combien de fois ?  
-Quarante-sept, mon grand, dit-elle en arrivant.  
-Ce n'est pas quarante-six ? demanda Tara avant de venir m'embrasser.  
-Non... Par ici les galions, dis-je à Scarlett.

Soudainement, l'horloge coupa les conversations, les soupirs et même les protestations de Scarlett. Tara se racla la gorge, pour combler le blanc.

-On devrait répéter une dernière fois le plan… Avant qu'il parte pour la gare, déclara-t-elle.

J'acquiesçais légèrement, en souriant doucement à ma mère.

-Une fois que j'arrive à Poudlard, je dois me rapprocher des Malfoy. Je me débrouille pour être seul avec l'une des filles. Je l'emmène ici, Maman et Tara font l'échange des âmes. Puis… Nous retournons à Poudlard avec notre ancêtre.  
-Nous y retournerons sans toi, dit doucement ma mère. Beaucoup devineront que c'est ta faute… Tu resteras ici avec Scarlett…  
-Si tu veux… Nous finirons par prendre lentement le contrôle du Monde, dis-je avec un sourire diabolique.  
-Tu as tout compris, dit mon père en hochant la tête.  
-J'aurais aimé t'accompagner, chuchota Scarlett.  
-Je serais de retour dans quelques semaines, dis-je.  
-Tu vas me manquer…

Je croisais le regard de mon père, puis je secouais lentement la tête. Il remplissait ma tête de stupide pensée.

-Toi aussi, lui répondis-je avec un sourire. Tu devras trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour jeter des pierres à Thomson.

Elle ria, puis se calma en croisant le regard de sa mère.

-Vous lancez des pierres à Lucas Thomson ? reprit-elle apparemment furieuse.  
-Genre... Elles vont nous engueuler pour de simples pierres, alors qu'elles ont prévu une centaine de meurtres, chuchota Scarlett.  
-Ce pauvre Lucas ne vous a rien fait ! râla ma mère.  
-Il a déjà soulevé ma jupe, déclara Scarlett en croisant les bras.  
-Quand tu avais six ans, soupira sa mère.  
-La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid…

Les adultes secouèrent lentement la tête, alors que je frappais doucement le poing de Scarlett. Cette idiote allait me manquer. Je remontais rapidement dans ma chambre, pour attraper ma valise. Je descendais les escaliers, avant de saluer nos invités.

-Je t'écrirais, dis-je à ma mère.

Elle m'adressa un large sourire, alors que je montais dans la voiture de mon père.

-On y va, champion ? demanda-t-il.

J'acquiesçais légèrement, en déposant ma tête contre la vitre.

Aujourd'hui, je rentrais à Poudlard. Aujourd'hui était une journée déterminante pour ma famille, après des millénaires j'allais venger et ramener notre ancêtre.

J'allais venger et ramener Morgane.

* * *

 ** **Malheureusement, le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas la semaine prochaine. Je pars en vacance…****

 ** **Réponses Reviews :****

 ** **Doula malak : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu aimes toujours !****

 ** **CutieSunshine : Mdrrrrrrr On peut le dire, oui.****

 ** **MagicBubble : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que mon travail te plaise !****

 ** **Sylea : Merci ! Et… Oh que oui… Mdrr****

 ** **PixieFanFic : Merci ! J'espère que tu ne sauras pas déçue de la suite !  
****

 ** **À bientôt !  
Mélissa.****


	3. Chapitre 2

**Hey !**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ! C'est la première chose que j'écris depuis mon "sevrage" d'écriture.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Commençons dès maintenant avec un PDV Général !**

 **Chapitre 2 :**

L'ainée des Malfoy descendit rapidement les escaliers, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Elle déposa sa valise près de la porte, avant de filer vers la cuisine. Au passage, elle donna une petite tape sur la tête de son jeune frère, Scorpius.

-Eh !

Le sourire de la belle blonde s'agrandit, alors qu'elle arrivait à destination.

-Bonjour Maman.  
-Tu es d'une étrange bonne humeur, constata cette dernière. C'est la rentrée qui te transmet autant de joie ?  
-C'est possible… Je sens que… Cette année va être différente, dit-elle en attrapant une gaufre. Où est Papa ?  
-Il ne devrait plus tarder. Ils sont venus le chercher cette nuit… L'une de ses patientes était… Dans un état déplorable.

Céleste grimaça légèrement, en acquiesçant. Depuis son enfance, elle avait l'habitude d'être privé de son père dès le réveil. Une autre blonde entra dans la pièce. Elle portait encore son pyjama licorne et elle laissait traîner sa peluche sur le sol.

-Lyra... Ma chérie…

La fillette de huit ans, frotta doucement ses yeux.

-Maman, dit-elle d'une voix endormie.

Elle monta doucement sur les genoux de sa mère, déposant avec soin sa peluche sur la table. L'un des derniers blonds de la maison entra finalement dans la pièce, en poussant un énième soupir.

-Je ne trouve plus ma baguette, avoue-t-il en évitant le regard de sa mère.  
-Scorpius, commença Hermione en soupirant.  
-Je sais, coupa-t-il. Je sais...  
-Tu as regardé sous... commença Céleste. Lyra… Pourquoi est-ce que tu ricanes ?

Au contraire de sa famille, la jeune fille n'arrivait jamais à cacher ses émotions. ( À son plus grand désespoir).

Elle grimaça légèrement, en devinant qu'elle était grillée. Elle n'aimait pas se faire gronder, sauf par son père. Parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à résister à sa "mine de chien battu". Alors… Elle décida d'enjoliver la vérité.

-Orion l'a caché dans le bureau de Papa… Sous le canapé…

Scorpius marmonna dans sa barbe, en quittant la pièce.

-C'est très laid, le mensonge, murmura Hermione.

La fillette grimaça une nouvelle fois, elle allait se faire gronder.

-Orion n'est toujours pas debout ? demanda Céleste en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Je me suis occupée de lui, il est réveillé. Normalement…

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et le plus blond des Malfoy entra.

-Bonjour les Malfoy, dit-il en guise de salutation.

Aussitôt, Lyra sauta des genoux de sa mère pour courir vers son père.

-Papa ! cria-t-elle en laissant trainer le "a".  
-Ma princesse ! dit-il en l'attrapant.

Drago arriva dans la cuisine, pour embrasser sa femme et sa fille ainée.

-Où sont mes garçons ? demanda-t-il en reposant Lyra.  
-Orion est sûrement dans sa chambre et Scorpius cherche encore sa baguette, l'informa Céleste.

Drago ébouriffa doucement les cheveux de sa fille ainée.

-Qu'est-ce que je ferrais sans mon Étoile ? demanda-t-il tendrement.  
-Pas grand chose, répliqua-t-elle dans un murmure.  
-Alors... Prête pour ta cinquième année ? enchaîna-t-il.  
-Je suis toujours prête.  
-J'y vais quand moi ? râla Lyra.  
-Dans quelques années... Tu as largement le temps, ricana Hermione.

Orion descendit rapidement les escaliers, en marmonnant.

-Et voilà mon première année ! s'exclama Drago en souriant. Si tu ne vas pas à Serpentard, je te déshérite.  
-Ta menace ne fonctionne plus, Papa.  
-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Scorpius est à Serdaigle. Pourtant, il reçoit encore ses galions annuels.  
-Orion ira à Gryffondor et Lyra à Poufsouffle, lâcha Céleste en touillant son thé. Je l'ai vue.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle****

Céleste Malfoy s'installa tranquillement à la table des Serpentard, près de sa cousine Cassiopée Nott. Elles échangèrent quelques banalités, avant de se concentrer sur l'entrée des premières années. Orion avançait fièrement, ignorant royalement les regards perturbés des autres premières années.

Céleste s'autorisa un sourire en coin, le célèbre sourire Malfoy. Elle et sa fratrie avaient l'habitude de ce genre de regard. Ils étaient célèbres depuis leurs naissances. À cause de leurs parents et de leurs sangs.

-Dix galions qu'il va à Gryffondor, murmura-t-elle à Cassiopée.

La brunette secoua doucement la tête, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Physiquement, Cassiopée ressemblait énormément à sa mère. Mentalement, c'était une vraie Nott… Aussi sage, que rusée.

 _-Tricheuse,_ commenta Salazar.  
-Je ne marche pas, répondit-elle tout de même. Godric t'a sûrement envoyé une belle petite vision.

Le sourire de Céleste s'agrandit légèrement, puis elle se redressa en entendant le nom de son jeune frère. Plus loin à la table des Serdaigle, Scorpius Malfoy fit de même. Orion s'approcha du siège et s'installa. Le Choixpeau était encore dans les mains du professeur d'histoire de la magie, quand il s'écria :

-GRYFFONDOR !  
 _  
_Orion se releva, servant à la foule d'élèves le célèbre sourire familial. Il s'approcha de la table des Gryffondor, les mains dans les poches. On aurait dit, qu'il connaissait le chemin par cœur. Ce qui était vrai.

 _-J'aurais la prochaine,_ murmura Helga.

En même temps, les Malfoy sourirent.

 ** **PDV Alexandre Johnson :****

Poudlard est une merveille architectural.

Je déteste peut-être la famille qui l'a construit, mais je ne peux pas nier cette évidence.

J'attendais tranquillement dans le Hall, depuis une dizaine de minutes. Les premières années passaient avant moi.

-Monsieur Johnson... Venez, intervient un homme.

J'acquiesçais doucement, en détaillant l'homme. Il devait avoir une trentaine d'années. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et son sourire était perturbant. Il souriait, sans sourire.

-Je suis le professeur Nott, j'enseigne l'histoire de la magie. La directrice vous a parlé du système de Poudlard ?

Je sentis ma respiration se couper, c'était l'un de ses connards.

-Oui... Les maisons, dis-je en essayant de dissimuler ma soudaine rage.  
-Exactement... Nous allons vous répartir dans l'une d'elles…

J'avais l'impression qu'il parlait, juste pour combler le vide. Il ouvrit les portes de la Grande Salle, en continuant d'avancer. Je le suivais jusqu'à tabouret, en sentant les regards rivés sur moi.

-Installez-vous, chuchota Théodore Nott. Je vais placer le Choixpeau sur votre tête.

J'acquiesçais légèrement, en prenant place sur le siège. Je parcourrais la Grande Salle des yeux, en essayant d'oublier qu'ils me fixaient tous. C'était encore une fois, plutôt réaliste aux descriptions faîtes dans ma tête.

 _-Intéressant...  
-C'est vrai, _pensais-je. _Le Choixpeau entre dans nos têtes..._

 ** **PDV Céleste Malfoy :****

Je fronçais doucement les sourcils, en regardant mon oncle. Il avait déposé le Choixpeau sur la tête d'un certain Alexandre Johnson. Les minutes passaient et le Choixpeau ne disait rien. Pire, mes ancêtres ne disaient rien. Ils semblaient... Attendre.

-C'est bizarre, murmurais-je.  
-C'est ce que j'étais en train de me dire, commenta Cassiopée. Pourquoi... Pourquoi sont-ils silencieux ? Habituellement... Ils débattent.

Je haussais une épaule, en regardant rapidement ma mère. Elle avait froncé les sourcils, en penchant légèrement la tête. Je détachais mon regard d'elle, pour regarder attentivement le nouveau.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? murmurais-je.

Mes yeux rencontrèrent les yeux bruns de Johnson. Aussitôt, le Choixpeau se réveilla pour crier sa réponse.

-SERDAIGLE !

Ma voisine, Léa poussa un profond soupir.

-Pourquoi les beaux gosses sont-ils tous à Serdaigle ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Dois-je te rappeler que nos frères sont à Serdaigle ? demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Scorpius est peut-être en troisième année, mais Merlin… Qu'est-ce qu'il est canon ! Et… Kyle est juste… Waouh. C'est tellement dommage, qu'il soit inaccessible.

En effet, Kyle Nott était inaccessible. Depuis son quinzième anniversaire, Kyle était officiellement en couple avec sa fiancée. Ils s'aimaient, au plus grand soulagement de tout le monde. Quand Kyle Nott était en colère… C'était une véritable tempête.

Je tournais doucement la tête vers Elliot Henri, c'était mon fiancé. Il venait d'une famille française et c'était d'ailleurs sa seule qualité. Il était brun, avec des yeux noirs et une voix que je qualifierais de "grasse". Il tourna son visage vers moi, avant de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres.

-Ré-pu-gant, commenta Cassiopée. Parfois, je me demande pourquoi nos parents continuent cette tradition. Par Merlin, ce n'est plus de notre temps !  
-J'aimerais pouvoir annuler cette promesse de mariage, marmonnais-je en détournant les yeux. Ce Serpentard me dégoûte.  
-Je n'ai toujours pas compris, pourquoi vous êtes obligé… Genre… Skye a le choix, elle.  
-Oui, parce qu'Harry et Sélène sont tombés amoureux, sans promesse de mariage. Nos parents c'est grâce à ça… Ils pensent, qu'on finira par aimer nos fiancés, expliqua Cassiopée.  
-Ce n'est pas très dur pour toi…

Ses joues changèrent doucement de couleur, alors qu'elle regardait John Zabini.

-Tu parles… J'ai l'impression que c'est malsain. Sa soeur est quand même la fiancée de mon frère.  
-Poupée, mon corps t'a manqué pendant ses vacances ? demanda Elliot en arrivant.  
-Bordel. Je vais vomir, murmura Léa.

Il lui jeta un regard noir.

-Pas vraiment, Henri. Je voulais juste constater s'il y avait une amélioration. Malheureusement… Ce n'est pas le cas.

 ** **PDV Alexandre Johnson :****

Elle était blonde, jolie et avait du venin. Exactement, comme ma mère me l'avait décrite.

-C'est ma soeur.

Je regardais rapidement à côté de moi, mon voisin avait été remplacé par un blond platine. Ce n'était pas difficile de deviner son identité.

-Pardon ?  
-Tu regardes ma soeur, expliqua-t-il.  
-Qui es-tu ? demandais-je en connaissant la réponse.  
-Scorpius Malfoy. Je suis en troisième année.  
-Moi, c'est Kyle Nott.

Je tournais ma tête de l'autre côté, mon autre voisin avait également disparu.

-Je suis en septième année. Je serais ton camarade de dortoir et ton guide dans le château.

Je le détalais rapidement, il était aussi brun que Scorpius était blond. Ses yeux étaient noisette et son visage ressemblait trait pour trait à celui de son père. Il m'inspirait la même haine, que son père.

-Enchanté, dis-je en contrôlant ma voix.

Morgane… Faîtes que je ne l'étouffe pas dans son sommeil. Ma mission serait perdue. 

* * *

**Réponses Reviews :**

 **Sylea : Hey ! J'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite ! S'il connaissait son identité, ce ne serait pas drôle =)**

 **Clara370 : Hello ! J'espère que tu as aimé ! À très bientôt ! (J'ai répondu à ta reviews de "L'héritière…" par message privé !)**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Récapitulatif des personnages : ( Il concerne les personnages des chapitres précédents ! Dans le prochain, vous aurez également les personnages d'aujourd'hui !)**

 **Céleste Malfoy : Fille d'Hermione et Drago Malfoy : Cinquième année Serpentard.(Fiancée à Elliot Henri ((beurk))).**  
 **Scorpius Malfoy : Fils d'Hermione et Drago Malfoy : Troisième année Serdaigle.**  
 **Orion Malfoy : Fils d'Hermione et Drago Malfoy : Première année Gryffondor.**  
 **Lyra Malfoy : Fille d'Hermione et Drago Malfoy : Huit ans.**  
 **Hermione Malfoy : Trois enfants sur quatre à Poudlard.**  
 **Drago Malfoy : Psychomage : Trois enfants sur quatre à Poudlard.**  
 **Théodore Nott : Professeur d'histoire de la magie : Deux enfants.**  
 **Cassiopée Nott : Fille de Daphné et Théodore Nott : Cinquième année Serpentard. (Fiancée à John Zabini.)**  
 **Kyle Nott : Fils de Daphné et Théodore Nott : Septième année, Serdaigle. (Fiancé à la soeur de John.)**  
 **Skye Potter : Fille d'Harry et Sélène Potter.**

 **Tara Cole : Helena Game. Elle a une fille.**  
 **Annie Johnson : Drusilia.**  
 **Jacque Johnson : Moldus ensorcelé.**  
 **Scarlett Cole : Meilleure amie d'Alexandre/Louis elle a le béguin pour lui.**

 **Louis Nott / Alexandre Johnson : Ne connait pas son identité, il vient d'arriver à Poudlard pour kidnapper l'une des filles Malfoy.**

 **Attention : Passage assez compliqué dans ce chapitre ( Kyle parle des membres de sa famille ) accrochez-vous... Ils sont nombreux !**  
 **N'hésiter pas à re-regarder ce que j'ai écrit plus haut !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 ** **Chapitre 3 :****

Je levais doucement mes couvertures, pour les plaquer sur ma tête. Je venais de passer la pire nuit de ma vie. L'un de mes camarades de dortoir et accessoirement l'un de mes pires ennemis, ronflait. Déjà que je ne l'aimais pas, mais là j'avais juste envie de le torturer et de le tuer.

Éternellement.

Je poussais un petit soupir, en sortant de mon lit pour m'habiller. J'allais rapidement dans la salle de bain, pour regarder les dégâts. Mes yeux étaient cernés et mes cheveux étaient dans un état pitoyable.

-Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? me demanda Kyle en entrant dans la salle de bain.

Cette question était idiote. N'est-ce pas ? A-t-il remarqué ma tête ?

-On peut dire ça, soufflais-je.

Il m'adressa un léger sourire, avant d'attraper sa brosse à dents. Ce Nott n'avait aucune manière. Franchement, ne voyait-il pas que j'étais déjà dans la salle de bain ?

-On va descendre dans le Grande Salle pour prendre notre petit-déjeuner, puis on récupérera nos emplois du temps.

J'acquiesçais légèrement, avant de sortir du dortoir. J'attrapais ma baguette, puis je la contemplais en souriant. J'ai hâte de lui envoyer un sortilège dans la gueule. Tellement hâte.

-Tu es prêt ? demanda-t-il en arrivant.  
-Mmh.  
-Tu n'es pas très causant, remarque-t-il.  
-Ouais, je sais...  
-Tes parents sont sorciers ? demanda-t-il.  
-Ma mère. Mon père est un Moldus.  
-Vraiment ? J'adore les Moldus, s'exclame-t-il. Est-ce que tu as une... Mmh... Console de jeux ?

Un léger sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres.

-Ouais. C'est la base.

Il acquiesça légèrement, en souriant.

-Tu as de la famille à Poudlard ? demanda-t-il.  
-Non.  
-Tu as de la chance, ricane-t-il. Personnellement, j'ai le clan Malfoy/Nott/Potter/Weasley… Il compte treize enfants et deux adultes.  
-Quoi ? demandais-je sans pouvoir me retenir.

Depuis quand ils étaient amis avec les Weasley ? Je croyais qu'Hermione et Drago Malfoy ignoraient royalement cette famille depuis la "drôle" d'affaire d'Helena Game. Pour faire court, il me semble que les Weasley avaient abandonné Hermione pour une usurpatrice. Franchement, j'aurais aimé voir ça. Elle a sûrement énormément souffert... Si je pouvais rencontrer cette Helena, je l'embrasserais !

-Je sais... Il y a beaucoup de monde... Tu as Cassiopée, ma soeur. Céleste, Orion et Scorpius, mes cousins éloignés. Ce sont les enfants de la cousine de mon père et accessoirement de ma marraine. Tu as Skye, James et Lily des cousins hyper éloignés. Genre... Notre lien remonte à des décennies. J'ai également Esmée et Rose. On n'a pas vraiment de lien de sang... Ce sont des Weasley... Mais... Je considère Ron comme mon oncle, depuis toujours. Elles sont mes cousines, en quelques sortes. Ensuite, tu as les fiancés... La mienne, Shelly Zabini et son frère John. C'est également le fiancé de ma soeur. Il y a aussi Elliot Henri, le fiancé de Céleste. Oh ! Et bien sûr, tu as Clara Granger. C'est la cousine de la cousine de mon père. Bref... Une cousine. Elle est à Gryffondor, normalement elle ne devrait plus être à Poudlard... Mais... Que veux-tu, elle a loupé ses aspic.  
-Beaucoup de monde... commentais-je.  
-Exactement, ricana-t-il. Tu as aussi mon père, c'est le professeur d'histoire de la magie et accessoirement directeur de Serpentard. L'infirmière, c'est la cousine de mon père... Tu sais la mère du clan Malfoy.  
-Il y a beaucoup trop de noms, dis-je. Je vais avoir du mal à retenir.

Je les connaissais déjà. Quoi ? Quand on se prépare à abattre l'ennemi, autant le connaître un petit peu...

-Tu vas finir par les enregistrer. T'inquiètes, dit-il en s'installant à la table des Serdaigle.

J'acquiesçais légèrement, en m'installant près de lui.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle jusqu'au déjeuner.  
PDV Céleste Malfoy :****

-Sérieusement ? Ce type n'est qu'un sale cancrelat.

Un léger sourire s'installe sur mes lèvres. J'adore Skye, elle n'est pas ma meilleure amie pour rien.

-Tu en as parlé avec tes parents ? demanda-t-elle. Ils n'accepteraient jamais de te marier avec ce troll.  
-Non, soupirais-je. Ils étaient tellement heureux de me fiancer avec lui. En plus, ce crétin ce comporte parfaitement bien dès qu'ils sont là.  
-Tu devrais...  
-Non cela ne servirait à rien. J'aurais un enfant avec lui et je partirais.  
-Est-ce que tu t'entends ? Tu t'imagines sérieusement coucher avec ça ? demanda-t-elle en désignant mon fiancé.

Je l'observe rapidement, il draguait une Serdaigle de troisième année. Ses cheveux étaient sales et sa chemise était tâchée. Merlin... J'avais besoin d'un homme classe, moi. Je suis une Malfoy, par Salazar.

-Cessons cette discussion. Cet homme ne mérite pas l'intérêt que nous lui portons, dis-je simplement. Mon cours d'histoire va commencer, Oncle Théodore déteste les retardataires. Tu vas en quoi ? Métamorphose ?  
-Non... J'ai un léger mal de tête… Je vais aller prendre une potion... On se voit plus tard ?

J'acquiesçais légèrement, avant de sortir de la Grande Salle. Je regardais ma montre, avant de jurer. J'allais être en retard.

-Tant pis, marmonnais-je.  
-Hey ! Poupée !

Je transplanais devant ma salle. Théodore était en train de refermer la porte.

-Céleste, soupira mon oncle.

Je lui adressais mon plus beau sourire, avant d'entrer dans la salle de cours. C'était moins une.

 ** **PDV Skye Potter :****

Je fronçais doucement les sourcils, en regardant Elliot suivre Céleste. Ce type était vraiment répugnant. Je me levais de la table des Serpentard, pour rejoindre la mienne. J'attrapais rapidement une gaufre, avant de décoiffer légèrement Orion.

-Bonjour Skye, marmonna-t-il.  
-Salut ! Est-ce que tu as bien dormi ? demandais-je en souriant.  
-Je dors toujours bien à Poudlard, marmonna-t-il.  
-Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ? demandais-je en haussant un sourcil.  
-Et toi ? Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ?  
-J'allais aller à l'infirmerie, quand je t'ai aperçu.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
-J'ai mal à la tête.  
-Tu as reçu une vision ? demanda-t-il des étoiles dans les yeux.  
-Ouais... Mais... C'est encore floue... Je ne vois qu'un jeune homme... De dos… Et toi ? Les dons sont activés ?  
-Ouais, depuis hier soir. Je crois, que je vais venir avec toi à l'infirmerie... Mes oreilles n'arrêtent pas de bourdonner.  
-Les gens parlent, dis-je en hochant doucement la tête. Tu es le dernier mâle des Malfoy. Tu attises la curiosité. En plus, tu es le premier Malfoy à Gryffondor.

Il soupira.

-Je sais...  
-Allez... Allons voir ta mère ! Elle va nous requinquer, m'exclamais-je en l'attrapant par le bras.  
-On peut transplaner ? Je n'ai pas envie de marcher…

J'acquiesçais légèrement, il attrapa mon bras et je transplanais devant l'infirmerie.

-Bordel de merde ! jura quelqu'un.

Je baissais légèrement les yeux, pour voir un jeune septième année sur le sol. Il avait apparemment laissé tomber ses parchemins, en nous voyant transplaner. De mémoire, ce garçon était arrivé hier-soir.

* * *

 **Réponse Reviews :**

 **Maxine3482 : Mdrrr ! Pas grave ! Euh… Non, pas de relation. Elle veut juste qu'elle soit en confiance, faire copain/copain. Elle est tordue, mais pas à ce point Mdrrr ! Bien sûr, qu'il le cherche encore ! Enfin… Je suppose… =)**

 **Sylea : Il doit les entendre, quand on dit son nom dans la Grande Salle… Mais… Son nom, ce n'est pas Alexandre Johnson ;)**

 ** **J'espère que vous avez aimé !  
À bientôt !****


	5. Chapitre 4

****Récapitulatif des personnages : ( Il concerne les personnages des chapitres précédents )****

 ** **Céleste Malfoy : Fille d'Hermione et Drago Malfoy : Cinquième année Serpentard.(Fiancée à Elliot Henri ((beurk))).****  
 ** **Scorpius Malfoy : Fils d'Hermione et Drago Malfoy : Troisième année Serdaigle.****  
 ** **Orion Malfoy : Fils d'Hermione et Drago Malfoy : Première année Gryffondor.****  
 ** **Lyra Malfoy : Fille d'Hermione et Drago Malfoy : Huit ans.****  
 ** **Hermione Malfoy : Trois enfants sur quatre à Poudlard. Elle est devenue infirmière. Et c'est la marraine de Kyle Nott.****  
 ** **Drago Malfoy : Psychomage : Trois enfants sur quatre à Poudlard.  
****  
 ** **Théodore Nott : Professeur d'histoire de la magie : Deux enfants.****  
 ** **Cassiopée Nott : Fille de Daphné et Théodore Nott : Cinquième année Serpentard. (Fiancée à John Zabini.)****  
 ** **Kyle Nott : Fils de Daphné et Théodore Nott : Septième année, Serdaigle. (Fiancé à Shelly Zabini.)****

 **Skye Potter : Fille d'Harry et Sélène Potter : Cinquième année Gryffondor.**  
 **James et Lily Potter : Frère et soeur de Skye. Descendants de Godric.**  
 **Esmée et Rose Weasley : Amies d'enfance du clan Malfoy/Nott/Potter.**  
 **Clara Granger : Cousine d'Hermione. Elle a loupé ses Aspics.**

 **Tara Cole : Helena Game. Elle a une fille.**  
 **Annie Johnson : Drusilia.**  
 **Jacque Johnson : Moldus ensorcelé.**  
 **Scarlett Cole : Meilleure amie d'Alexandre/Louis elle a le béguin pour lui.**

 ** **Normalement, il y a tout le monde… J'attends avec hâte vos réactions !****

 ** **Chapitre 4 :****

 ** **PDV Alexandre : Quelques minutes avant la rencontre.  
**** _  
_Je glissais ma lettre dans une enveloppe, avant de la tendre à mon hibou.

-Apporte cette lettre à la maison, ordonnais-je simplement.

Il l'attrapa et s'envola, en poussant de petits cris. J'attrapais rapidement mes affaires, en souriant légèrement. Je sortais de la volière, en regardant attentivement autour de moi pour retrouver mon chemin.

Après plusieurs minutes, j'avais rejoint le château sans problème. Malheureusement, je n'arrivais pas à me repérer. Les couloirs étaient identiques ou presque. Monter ou descendre ? Tourner ou continuer ?

Je poussais un petit soupir, en secouant légèrement la tête. Je fronçais doucement les sourcils et dans un mouvement de surprise, je laissais tomber mes parchemins. Quelqu'un m'avait presque écrasé. Je laissais échapper un juron, en me penchant pour les ramasser.

-Je... Merlin... Nous sommes vraiment désolés.

Sans relever la tête, je pouvais apercevoir les escarpins d'une femme et les chaussures d'un garçon. J'attrapais mon dernier livre, avant de me redresser. Mes yeux rencontrèrent directement les yeux émeraude de la jeune femme. Sa peau était légèrement pâle et ses cheveux étaient ébène. Elle était plutôt grande ( même si elle restait plus petite que moi ) et ses lèvres laissaient doucement apparaître une série de dents blanches.

-Vraiment désolés, répéta-t-elle.  
-Il n'y a pas de mal, avouais-je avec un sourire. Ce n'est rien, vraiment.

Elle acquiesça légèrement, sans détacher ses yeux des miens. Elle était juste magnifique, tellement qu'elle détruisait les pensées cohérentes qui voulaient s'installer dans mon esprit.

-Tant mieux, alors.

Sa voix était tellement douce, tellement belle.

-Alexandre Johnson, déclarais-je en tendant ma main. Mais... On m'appelle Alex…

Elle l'attrapa, en souriant un peu plus.

Bordel…

-Skye Potter.

J'acquiesçais légèrement, avant de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire. C'était une descendante de Godric. La fille du Survivant, la filleule d'Hermione Malfoy. Je lâchais rapidement sa main, détruisant mon sourire et le sien. J'avais l'impression qu'on venait de me jeter un seau d'eau froide à la figure.

-Je... Je... À plus, lâchais-je en partant.  
-La ferme Orion, entendis-je.

Je m'arrêtais finalement dans un couloir isolé, pour prendre ma tête entre mes mains.

-Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? me demandais-je.

Je fermais les yeux et le visage de Skye apparut. Je secouais légèrement la tête, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as mon vieux ? me demandais-je. Dans quelques jours, tu fêteras sa mort… Parce qu'on la tuera, elle et sa famille.

Je poussais un petit soupir, puis je partais à la recherche du Hall. Je devais trouver Kyle Nott, lui demander une visite complète et devenir son ami. Comme ça, il me présentera à sa cousine, Céleste et je pourrais régler cette affaire rapidement. Je sentais déjà que Poudlard avait des effets néfastes sur mon cerveau…

 ** **PDV Skye Potter : Quelques minutes avant sa fuite.****

Une petite mèche tombait devant ses beaux yeux. Un sourire s'installa sur mes lèvres, alors que ses joues rougissaient légèrement.

-Vraiment désolés, répétais-je.  
-Il n'y a pas de mal. Ce n'est rien, vraiment.  
-Tant mieux, alors.  
-Alexandre Johnson, déclara-t-il en me présentant sa main. Mais... On m'appelle Alex.

Je sentais mon sourire augmenter, alors que ma main saisissait la sienne. Elle était chaude et douce.

-Skye Potter.

Il acquiesça, puis son sourire fondit comme la neige au soleil. Il blanchit légèrement, créant un froncement de sourcil chez-moi. Il lâcha brusquement ma main, en regardant autour de lui.

-Je... Je… À plus, lâcha-t-il avec une grimace.

J'ouvrais lentement la bouche pour rétorquer, mais il avait déjà… Fuit. Je tournais la tête vers le petit-frère de Céleste, il ricanait.

-La ferme, Orion.  
-Quoi ? J'ai parfaitement le droit de rire... C'est la première fois, que quelqu'un grimace de dégoût en entendant ton nom.  
-Ce n'était pas du dégoût ! ripostais-je.  
-Bien sûr que si ! La tête qu'il a tiré ! ricana-t-il.

Je fronçais lentement les sourcils, en baissant la tête. Le rire d'Orion se calma rapidement.

-Euh... Non... Ce n'était pas... Du dégoût, essaya-t-il. Plutôt... De... Hum...

Orion Malfoy avait la délicatesse d'un troll.

-Laisse tomber, coupais-je. Allons à l'infirmerie.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. En arrivant, Hermione nous adressa un énorme sourire. Elle termina avec l'une de ses patientes, avant de s'approcher de nous.

-C'est pour ? demanda-t-elle. Vous n'êtes pas malade, j'espère…  
-Juste un mal de tête… Tu aurais des potions de sommeil sans rêve ? demandais-je gentiment.

Ma marraine acquiesça vivement, avant de plonger sa main dans l'un de ses placards. Elle me tendit un flacon, en souriant légèrement.

-Et toi, mon chéri ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la femme en caressant la joue de son fils.  
-Maman, râla-t-il en s'éloignant. Pas à Poudlard.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, même si un mince sourire était sur ses lèvres.

-J'ai les oreilles qui bourdonnent, avoua-t-il.  
-Ah... Je ne peux rien pour toi, Orion. Tu dois t'habituer à tes dons… Tout seul.  
-Mais... Tu viens de donner une potion à Skye.  
-C'est parce que ce n'est pas la première fois… J'ai l'habitude du don de Godric, intervenais-je. Je le contrôle la plupart du temps… Mais… Parfois, j'ai besoin de dormir… Sans vision.

 ** **PDV Général :****

Clara Granger avait fait exprès de louper ses examens de septième année. Elle savait parfaitement que McGonagall ne laisserait pas partir une descendante sans le fameux diplôme. Elle en avait donc profité et sans remords.

Pourquoi ?

Godric Gryffondor lui avait accordé une vision, juste avant les examens. Elle avait vu sa mère, berçant tranquillement un nouveau-né. Quatre autres personnes autour d'elle, chantonnant avec joie. Soudainement la scène s'était figée et sa mère avait planté son regard dans le sien.

-Il va rentrer à la maison, avait-elle déclarée. Louis rentrera, bientôt.

La vision s'était terminée sur ces n'était pas sotte, Clara savait que "la maison" signifiait Poudlard. Elle c'était donc promit de revenir l'année prochaine et de trouver son cousin disparut.

Foi de Granger, elle le retrouverait. Elle ramènerait ce petit à la maison.  
 ** **  
PDV Céleste Malfoy :****

 _-Skye te cherche,_ déclara Godric. _Elle est dans la tour d'astronomie._  
-Tu peux lui dire que j'arrive ? demandais-je en rangeant mes parchemins.  
 _-Assurément.  
-C'est dingue... Même cette génération, nous prend pour des hiboux ! _  
-De quoi tu parles ? demandais-je à Salazar.  
 _-Laisse tomber, ma chérie. L'âge le rend aigri,_ déclara Rowena.

Un rire s'échappa de mes lèvres, faisant retourner plusieurs élèves. Ils me regardèrent attentivement, en fronçant les sourcils.

 _-Tu passes pour une folle,_ commenta Salazar.

Quelques secondes après cette remarque, mon visage était de nouveau impassible. Je passais devant les élèves, en affichant l'air supérieur que chaque Malfoy affectionnait. En changeant de couloir, je décidais de transplaner.

-Tu voulais me voir ? dis-je en m'approchant de Skye.

Elle était appuyée contre la barrière, la mine songeuse.

-Est-ce que mon nom est capable de… Faire grimacer quelqu'un de dégoût ? 

* * *

****Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Le prochain arrivera rapidement !****

 ** **À bientôt !****

 ** **Réponses Reviews :****

 ** **Maxine3482 : Hey ! C'est normal, c'est compliqué autant de prénom ! Sélène Potter est née "Hergé" (C'était la soeur de Guenièvre)****

 ** **Sylea : J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! =)****

 ** **Johanna : Merci beaucoup ! C'est adorable !****

 ** **Kelly : Merci beaucoup ! Je vais y réfléchir, c'est une bonne idée =)****

 ** **Carlily : Merci beaucoup ! Oui, j'ai déjà prévu la suite ( Ce qui est étonnant, parce qu'habituellement j'y vais "comme ça"... ) À bientôt !  
****


	6. Chapitre 5

****Récapitulatif des personnages : ( Dans ce chapitre )****

 ** **Shelly Zabini :**** Fiancée de Kyle Nott. Fille de Blaise et Pansy.  
 ** **Scorpius Malfoy :**** Fils d'Hermione et Drago Malfoy : Troisième année Serdaigle.  
 ** **Alexandre Johnson / Louis Nott :**** Tout est dans son nom.  
 ** **Rose Weasley :**** Soeur d'Esmée Weasley. Fille de Ron et Lavande.  
 ** **James Potter :**** Frère de Skye et Lily Potter. Fils de Harry et Sélène Potter (Née Hergé).  
 ** **Elliot Henri :**** Fiancé de Céleste.(Beuuuurk) Il vient d'une famille de sang-pur française.  
 ** **John Zabini :**** Fiancé de Cassiopée Nott et frère de Shelly.  
 ** **Kyle Nott :**** Fiancé de Shelly Zabini et frère de Cassiopée. Ses parents sont Théodore et Daphné.  
 ** **Céleste Malfoy :**** Fille d'Hermione et Drago Malfoy. C'est la soeur de Scorpius. Elle est en cinquième année à Serpentard.  
 ** **Cassiopée Nott :**** Soeur de Kyle et fiancée de John. Elle est amoureuse de lui. Elle est à Serpentard, en cinquième année.

 ** **Avez-vous besoin d'un récapitulatif comme celui-ci dans le prochain chapitre ?****  
 ** **  
Chapitre 5 :****

 **PDV Alexandre Johnson / Louis Nott :**

La fiancée de Kyle discutait tranquillement avec nous, en attendant patiemment que son fiancé arrive. Shelly Zabini était une personne étonnamment gentille. C'était une petite métisse, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts. Elle appartenait à la maison Serpentard, mais elle passait la majorité de ses repas à la table des Serdaigle. (D'après Scorpius)

-Tu as parlé à Rose dernièrement ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Les joues de Scorpius se colorèrent pendant une fraction de seconde, alors qu'il commençait à froncer les sourcils.

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais parlé à cette fille ? Elle me déteste...  
-Quoi ? Je croyais que vous étiez tous amis, intervenais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Shelly éclata de rire.

-Non, dit-elle doucement. Nous avons plusieurs personnalités différentes. C'est donc logique, qu'on doit souvent en... Conflits.  
-Par exemple, Shelly n'aime pas Esmée, dit Scorpius avec un sourire.  
-Et Rose n'aime pas beaucoup Scorpius... Alors que lui...  
-La ferme, coupa-t-il.  
-Sujet sensible, constatais-je. Il y a d'autres... Différents ?

Je dois en apprendre un maximum sur eux, pour aller dans le sens de Céleste.

-Mmh... Céleste est fiancé à un gros pervers.  
-Elliot n'est pas...  
-Tu ne le connais pas vraiment, Scorpius.  
-C'est n'importe quoi, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Les amies de Céleste n'aiment pas beaucoup Elliot, m'expliqua-t-il. J'espère pour vous, que ma soeur n'a pas entendu parlé de ça... Elle serait blessée d'apprendre ce que vous dîtes de son âme soeur.

Shelly grimaça de dégoût, alors que je me concentrais pour ne pas froncer les sourcils. J'avais entendu Céleste Malfoy envoyé bouler son fiancé. Elle n'avait pas l'air de le considérer comme son "âme soeur". Elle n'avait rien dit à son frère ?

-James ne parle plus à Céleste, reprit Shelly tristement. Il a découvert il y a deux ans, qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Il essaye de l'oublier dans les bras des autres filles de Poudlard, il sait qu'il ne pourra jamais l'avoir... C'est une Malfoy... Et les Malfoy sont fiancés à la naissance.  
-Et... Ta soeur n'a rien dit ? demandais-je à Scorpius.  
-Elle ne le sait pas... Elle a essayé de le contacter plusieurs fois... Mais... Bon... Elle a fini par arrêter... Il n'était pas très agréable dans ses réponses... Enfin... Quand il répondait.  
-D'accord, murmurais-je. Et... James c'est qui déjà ?  
-Il est en sixième année à Gryffondor. C'est le frère de Lily et Skye Potter.

Je me raclais légèrement la gorge, pour essayer de dissimuler mes joues rouges... Skye Potter... Haaa... Je me rappelle d'elle...

-Cassiopée aussi déteste Esmée, intervient Scorpius.  
-En même temps, Esmée lui a piqué son copain.  
-C'était en troisième année, dit Scorpius en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Et alors ? Elles étaient amies, râla Shelly. C'est une trahison.  
-Tu ne peux pas juger, tu détestes Esmée aussi.

Shelly leva les yeux au ciel, saoulée par cette conversation.

-Ah... Voilà Kyle et John... Tu vas pouvoir rencontrer l'autre Zabini, dit Scorpius avec un sourire.

Ô joie.

John s'installa à côté de moi, alors que Kyle prenait place près de Scorpius. John était un grand métisse, aux cheveux bruns. Il ressemblait un peu à sa soeur.

-Alors... C'est toi ? Le gardien du septième ciel ? me demanda John en souriant.  
-Euh... Quoi ? marmonnais-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Attends... Ils sont avec toi depuis une bonne heure et ils ne t'ont même pas parlé de ça ? demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils. C'est le surnom que l'école t'accorde !  
-Enfin... Techniquement, c'est juste un groupe de commère, dit Scorpius dans un murmure.  
-Je suis John Zabini, heureux de te rencontrer, termina-t-il.  
-Alias le beau brun ténébreux, ricana Shelly.

Un léger sourire s'accrocha sur mes lèvres.

-Vous avez un surnom chacun ? demandais-je.  
-La moitié de l'école, avoua Scorpius. Dès qu'ils te trouvent intéressant, ils t'en donnent un...  
-C'est quoi le tien ? demandais-je curieux.  
-Je suis l'ange, dit-il avec une légère grimace.  
-En réalité, ils l'appelaient... Mmh... C'était quoi ? demanda Shelly en touchant légèrement le bras de Kyle.  
-Sexy Devil, répondit-il en attrapant la main de Shelly.

À ma plus grande surprise, il reposa la main de Shelly plus loin de lui. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas l'air choquée par ce geste.

-Ils l'ont changé, parce qu'ils ont entendu Drago Malfoy, son père l'appelait mon Ange.  
-Ils sont passés de "Démon" à "Ange", dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Exactement, il l'appelait comme ça parce que sa beauté fait craquer chaque fille. Mais... Comme il est fiancé, tu peux tomber dans ses bras, mais tu ne l'auras jamais pleinement, expliqua Shelly.  
-C'est tordu, dis-je.  
-Oui... Un peu, reconnut-elle.  
-C'est qui ta fiancée ? lui demandais-je.

Il haussa une épaule.

-Je connaîtrais son nom l'année prochaine, dit-il en regardant vers la table des Gryffondor.

Plus personne ne parlait, un froid polaire c'était invité à la table. En regardant autour de moi, je pouvais constater qu'ils regardaient tous leurs assiettes, sauf Scorpius qui regardait encore la table des Gryffondor. Je devinais aisément la situation, surtout avec notre discutions de tout à l'heure. Scorpius était amoureux de Rose Weasley, mais il épouserait une autre fille. Enfin... Non... Il n'épousera personne, parce qu'il sera mort. Un léger sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, alors que j'attrapais la carafe d'eau.

 ** **PDV Céleste Malfoy :****

Je regardais attentivement le nouveau Serdaigle. Apparemment, il avait "grimacé de dégoût" à l'entente du nom de Skye. Pourtant, il discutait avec mon frère, deux Zabini et un Nott.

Je poussais un soupir, en tournant mon regard vers Cassiopée. Elle regardait la scène, les sourcils froncés.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me voit pas ? me demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

Je fronçais doucement les sourcils, en me retenant de soupirer. Je n'étais pas très douée pour parler avec les gens... Généralement, c'était plus facile avec les personnes de ma famille... Mais... Par Merlin ! Pourquoi me posaient-ils tous des questions étranges aujourd'hui ?

-Je ne sais pas, marmonnais-je. Peut-être qu'il... Hum...

Elle soupira, comprenant que je n'avais pas d'argument. En même temps, si elle voulait être rassurée, elle n'aurait jamais dû me le demander.

-Tu as essayé de discuter avec James ? me demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

Je toussotais légèrement, le poulet passait mal. Mon regard se tourna de lui-même vers la table des Gryffondor. James riait, une belle brune sur les genoux.

-Il me fait la tête, répondis-je simplement.  
-Tu pourrais...  
-J'ai essayé, coupais-je. Plusieurs fois...  
-Tu pourrais quand même...  
-Je suis une Malfoy, Cassiopée. Je n'aime pas courir après quelqu'un, ramper à ses pieds. James ne veut plus me parler ? Bien, c'est lui qui perd quelque chose, pas moi.

Je vidais mon verre d'un trait et je me levais, tremblotant légèrement.

-Où vas-tu ? Je ne voulais pas…  
-Je vais me coucher... Je suis fatiguée. 

* * *

**Réponses Reviews :**

 **Sylea : Merci ! Eh oui ! Sinon ce n'est pas drôle Mdrr**

 **Clara370 : La mère des enfants Potter est Sélène Hergé ( descendante de Godric et soeur de Guenièvre) Et oui, ils peuvent transplaner grâce à leurs ancêtres. Godric ne donne pas les mêmes visions, en effet. Et la mère de Clara est bien morte ! =) À bientôt ! (Et mercii )**

 **Petitestef : Personne ! =) Parce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas vraiment la Tante Cracmol de la famille Nott. À bientôt !**

 **Laura : Hey ! Je vois bien ta reviews, no stress ! Contente que tu aimes ! À bientôt !**

 ** **Suite bientôôôt !****


	7. Chapitre 6

**Récapitulatif des personnages présent dans ce chapitre :**

 ** **Skye Potter :**** Fille d'Harry et Sélène Potter : Cinquième année Gryffondor.

 ** **James et Lily Potter :**** Frère et soeur de Skye. Descendants de Godric.

 ** **Scorpius Malfoy :**** Fils d'Hermione et Drago Malfoy : Troisième année Serdaigle. Il est amoureux de Rose Weasley.  
 ** **  
Kyle Nott :**** Fils de Daphné et Théodore Nott : Septième année, Serdaigle. (Fiancé à Shelly Zabini.)

 ** **Elliot Henri :**** Français, fiancé de Céleste.

 ** **Bonne lecture !****

 **Chapitre 6 :**

Ses cheveux noirs étaient magnifiques, bougeant en même temps que ses gestes. Je ne voyais pas ses vêtements, juste sa veste. Elle était blanche, créant le contraste parfait avec ses cheveux. Je pouvais entendre sa voix de temps en temps. Claire et lumineuse, comme la dernière fois. Je détournais rapidement le regard, alors que Kyle s'installait près de moi.

-Vous ne m'avez même pas attendus, signal-t-il.

Il étouffa un bâillement, en attrapant la carafe de café.

-Tu es trop long.  
-Au fait… Ta lettre d'hier soir, c'était qui ? demanda Kyle dans un murmure. Une petite-amie secrète ?  
-C'est indiscret, Kyle.  
-Avec tout ce qu'il sait de nous, répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Alors ?  
-Je n'ai pas de copine, répondis-je. Et c'était ma mère.  
-Elle stresse, hein ? dit Scorpius en souriant légèrement.

J'acquiesçais légèrement.

-Les mères sont... D'une nature stressée, dit Kyle.  
-La tienne plus que les autres, ricana Scorpius. Quand Cassiopée et lui sont rentrés à Poudlard, elle est venue habitée dans ses appartements privés.  
-Ils avaient besoin d'être rénovés, justifia Kyle.  
-Cette excuse est complètement bidon, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Est-ce que tu veux qu'on parle de ta mère ? demanda Kyle. Elle a prétexté avoir une soudaine passion pour la médicomagie, alors qu'elle voulait retrouver son frère…  
-C'est une raison valable et importante, s'exclama Scorpius en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Son frère ? Hermione Malfoy avait un frère ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

 ** **Ellipse temporelle****

J'avais envoyé une lettre à ma mère. Elle devait absolument se renseigner sur le frère d'Hermione Malfoy. Dans mes souvenirs, il n'était pas inscrit sur notre carnet. Il pouvait tout remettre en question, ce petit con.

-On a rien à faire, râlais-je en roulant sur le côté. C'est toujours aussi ennuyeux les week-ends ?  
-Je ne sais pas, marmonna Kyle. Habituellement, je passe mes week-ends avec Shelly ou avec Skye.

Skye ? La fille du couloir ? Mmh…

-Skye ? relevais-je dans un murmure.  
-Mmh... Skye Potter est la soeur de James et la meilleure amie de Céleste. Tu sais… La soeur de Scorpius…  
-Ouais... Et ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec elle ?  
-Je l'aide… Elle gère les activités extra-scolaire… Les septièmes années sont parfois odieux.  
-Elle a peut-être besoin d'aide, signalais-je. On pourrait aller voir…  
-C'est vrai, affirma-t-il en se levant. Elle est sûrement dans le parc.

J'attrapais ma fameuse veste en cuir, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-Tu vas voir… Skye est adorable.  
-Je te crois, murmurais-je.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle****

Skye Potter était en train de hurler sur un cinquième année. Apparemment, il avait bousculé une première année. Cette dernière était tombée sur sa sculpture d'argile, la détruisant complètement.

-En général, elle est adorable, murmura Kyle en haussant un sourcil.  
-Espèce de sale cancrelat, disait-elle.  
-Tu vas te calmer ? C'était rien, Skyzie. demanda le jeune homme en haussant un sourcil.

Je fronçais doucement les sourcils, en le reconnaissant. C'était Elliot Henri, le fiancé de Céleste Malfoy.

-Pardon ? Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça, dit-elle en lui enfonçant son doigt dans l'œil.

Elliot poussa une exclamation de douleur, alors que Kyle ricanait.

-J'espère que tu as mal, dit-elle. C'est exactement la douleur, que tu as infligé à cette sculpture.  
-Tu es complètement folle, dit-il en se frottant les yeux.  
-Folle ? Folle ?  
-On devrait peut-être intervenir, murmurais-je.  
-On devrait… Céleste n'aimerait pas voir ça, dit-il avec une grimace.

J'étais persuadé du contraire.

-Skye, appela Kyle.

Les deux adolescents tournèrent leurs têtes vers nous.

-Nott, tu devrais vraiment tenir les membres de ta famille, dit Elliot avec dédain.  
-Tenir ? Je ne suis pas un animal, espèce de…  
-Skye. Arrête, coupa Kyle. Pense un peu à Céleste…

Le sourire fier d'Elliot ne me plait pas. Je m'approchais légèrement, détaillant ce type du regard. Il était plutôt grand, brun, avec des yeux noirs. Il n'inspirait pas la confiance, au contraire.

-C'est qui ça ? cracha-t-il.  
-Tu pourrais être moins agressif, constatais-je.  
-C'est l'un de mes amis, dit Kyle. Un problème avec ça ?

Le regard du brun s'adoucit légèrement.

-Évidemment que non… Je dois y aller… Céleste va m'attendre.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils. J'étais assez fort pour deviner les mensonges et ce type mentait. Je le regardais s'éloigner, avant de capter que Kyle enguirlandait Skye.

-Le doigt dans l'œil… Franchement, Skye… Tu as quel âge ?  
-Il le méritait, dit-elle. Il a volontairement poussé Andréa.  
-Andréa ? dit-il. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait fait ça ?  
-Parce qu'il ignore que c'est la cousine de sa fiancée. Ce type n'est qu'un…  
-Skye, coupa Kyle en soupirant.  
-Il est... Hum… Charmant, dis-je en haussant un sourcil. Mais… Un poil agressif.

Skye se tourna légèrement vers moi, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Elle était encore plus belle que ce matin.

-Alexandre, salua-t-elle.  
-Alex, corrigeais-je. Juste Alex.  
-C'est vrai… J'oubliais, Alex.

Son sourire est contagieux.

-Euh, intervient Kyle en fronçant les sourcils. On venait voir si tu avais besoin d'aide… Mais… Apparemment, tu as fait fuir les élèves.  
-Le bougre a fait fuir les élèves, corrigea-t-elle. Mais... Vous pouvez toujours m'aider à ranger.  
-Pas de problème, dis-je. On n'avait rien à faire…  
-Génial, murmura Kyle en me jetant un drôle de regard.

Skye nous tendit une paire de gants, en continuant de sourire.

-C'est encore frais, dit-elle en montrant les peintures/sculptures.

J'attrapais ma paire, en souriant. Nous commencions à ranger, en échangeant des banalités. Étrangement, Kyle ne discutait pas. Il me regardait juste, avec un léger sourire.

-Tu as craqué sur Skye, affirma-t-il une fois dans notre dortoir.  
-Quoi ?  
-Vous vous connaissiez, dit-il. Elle te connaissait, en tout cas.  
-On s'est juste vus une fois… Et...  
-Tu as craqué pour Skye, dit-il en secouant légèrement la tête. J'hallucine.  
-Mais... Je…  
-Oh ! S'il te plaît… Tu peux te mentir, mais tu ne peux pas me mentir ! Ce sourire ! Par Merlin, ricana-t-il.

J'attrapais mon oreiller et je lui lançais. Ce petit con affirmait mes craintes.

-Je ne peux pas craquer pour cette fille, murmurais-je.  
-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il. Tu n'as pas de petite-copine...

Parce que, je dois la tuer.

-Je... murmurais-je. Je ne sais pas… Elle est jeune.  
-Cette excuse est nulle. Deux ans ce n'est rien…  
-Mmh...

Je dois la tuer et je le ferrais.

Normalement…

* * *

 **Réponses Reviews :**

 **Petitestef : Les parents forment les "couples". (Avec des critères comme l'influence politique, l'argent… Ect) Pour l'âge c'est une décision des familles. Et "Le gardien du septième ciel" ? u verras Mdrrr**

Laura : Pour l'instant, je poste dès que je peux, j'aurais un rythme à la rentrée ! À bientôt ! =) (Évidemment, tout le monde se tutoie ici ! =) )

Sylea : Merci pour tout ! =) À bientôôôôt ! =)

 ** **Mon Instagram : Mlle_Fictions****


	8. Chapitre 7

**/!/ C'est le même qu'il y a quelques heures, j'ai juste fait quelques modifications pour qu'il n'était plus trop à mon goût… /!/**

 **Récapitulatif des personnes présent dans ce chapitre :**

 **Céleste Malfoy :** Fille d'Hermione et Drago. Cinquième année Serpentard.  
 **Elliot Henri :** Fiancé de Céleste. (Beurk).

 **Scorpius Malfoy :** Fils d'Hermione et Drago Malfoy : Troisième année Serdaigle.  
 **Kyle Nott :** Fils de Daphné et Théodore Nott : Septième année, Serdaigle. (Fiancé à Shelly Zabini.)  
 **Skye Potter :** Fille d'Harry et Sélène Potter : Cinquième année Gryffondor.  
 **Clara Granger :** Cousine d'Hermione. Elle a loupé ses Aspics.  
 **Louis Nott :** Alexandre Johnson.

 **Chapitre 7 :**

Ma famille venait de m'envoyer une lettre. Mes parents ne savaient pas qu'Hermione Malfoy avait un frère. Ils m'avaient demandé de ne pas me mêler de cette histoire, ils allaient chercher tranquillement sa trace. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps, avant qu'un nouveau nom apparaisse sur la liste.

Je tournais la page de mon livre, en poussant un léger soupir. Je devais rédiger plusieurs parchemins pour l'histoire de la magie et pour la métamorphose.

Je relevais la tête, en entendant quelqu'un se racler la gorge.

-Skye.

Elle m'adressa un léger sourire, en replaçant l'une de ses mèches de cheveux.

-Salut, dit-elle. Est-ce que je peux m'installer ?  
-Euh... Je...

Je regardais discrètement ma table, elle était dans un désordre incroyable. J'attrapais rapidement les livres qui traînaient et je les refermais. J'enlevais les parchemins chiffonnés et tâchés, puis je relevais la tête vers elle.

-Ouais... Pas de problème.  
-Merci, dit-elle avec un autre sourire.

Je lui rendais son sourire, puis je la détalais rapidement. Elle portait une robe blanche et une veste en jean. Ses cheveux noirs étaient attachés et ses yeux étaient légèrement maquillés. Je me raclais la gorge, en détournant le regard.

J'aurais juré l'entendre refouler difficilement un rire.  
 **  
Ellipse temporelle**

-C'est l'heure de dîner, intervient Skye. Tu viens ?

J'acquiesçais légèrement, en rangeant mes affaires. Je tenais la porte à Skye, en réfléchissant à un sujet de discussion.

-Alors... Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi qui t'occupes des activités extrascolaires ?

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, surprise par ma question. En même temps, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je demande ?

-J'ai... C'était mon idée, dit-elle simplement. Les Week-ends étaient d'un ennui, alors j'ai décidé d'ouvrir ce...

Je fronçais doucement les sourcils, en me tournant vers elle. Elle avait porté une main à son front, en jurant. L'instant d'après, Skye n'était plus là.

 **PDV Skye Potter :**

-J'ai... C'était mon idée, dis-je avec un sourire. Les Week-ends étaient d'un ennui, alors j'ai décidé d'ouvrir ce...

Je déposais une main sur mon front, en jurant. La potion d'Hermione n'était visiblement pas assez forte. J'attrapais le bras d'Alex et je plantais mes yeux dans les siens.

-Tu dois… Malfoy, dis-je simplement avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de rouge.

 **Ellipse temporelle**

J'atterrissais lourdement sur le sol, en grimaçant.

-Aïe, marmonnais-je.  
-Wah… Elle a duré presque douze minutes…

J'ouvrais les yeux et je tournais la tête, sans me relever.

-Céleste.  
-Le nouveau m'a trouvé… Tu l'aurais vu… Il était complètement paniqué, dit-elle avec un léger sourire.  
-Il va me fuir, grimaçais-je.  
-Oh... Je ne pense pas, dit-elle avec un léger sourire. Kyle m'a dit qu'il été sous ton charme.

Je sentis mes joues me brûler légèrement.

-Alors... Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda-t-elle en s'installant près de moi.  
-Elliot et toi, murmurais-je. Il voulait coucher avec toi…  
-Oh...  
-Tu n'es pas surprise… Elle s'est déjà produite, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui... Il y a quelques heures…  
-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Ma vision... Elle n'était pas complète.  
-Rien de bien compliqué, souffla-t-elle. Que ce n'était qu'un petit merdeux et que je ne coucherais pas avec lui…

Un large sourire s'installa sur mes lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demandais-je.  
-Je ne sais plus... C'était un truc du style... "Je t'aurais ! Tu seras bientôt mienne !" dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Quel naze.  
-Mmh...

Je tournais ma tête vers elle, en plissant légèrement les sourcils.

-Tu sais… Godric ne m'enverrait pas ce genre de vision… S'il n'y avait pas… Un danger, murmurais-je. Ton fiancé n'est pas quelqu'un de bien…

Elle poussa un profond soupir, en se relevant.

-Skye... Nous avons déjà parlé… J'irais jusqu'au bout… Tu devrais demander une nouvelle potion à ma mère et… Essayer de discuter avec cet Alexandre…

Elle tourna des talons.

 **PDV Alexandre/Louis :**

Je m'installais à la table des Serdaigle, en passant une main sur mon visage.

-On dirait que tu viens de voir un mort, déclara Kyle. Enfin... Je veux dire... On dirait que tu es un Moldus qui vient de voir un mort.

J'attrapais mon verre d'eau, en regrettant qu'il s'agisse d'un verre d'eau.

-Je viens d'assister un à truc de dingue, murmurais-je.  
-Raconte, dit Scorpius en attrapant la carafe d'eau.  
-J'étais avec Skye, commençais-je.

Kyle émit un drôle de son, en m'adressant un large sourire.

-On discutait tranquillement et... Elle est partie...  
-Partie ? reprit Scorpius en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Oui... Enfin... C'est bizarre… Elle a commencé à voler, puis elle a disparu...

Ils échangèrent un regard.

-Oh...  
-Pourquoi vous n'avez pas l'air surpris ? demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils. Je viens de vous dire que votre amie a disparu dans les airs…  
-Écoute... Skye disparait souvent, dit Scorpius en haussant les épaules. Mais... Généralement, ma mère lui donne une potion pour contrôler ça...  
-Contrôler ça ? Contrôler quoi ?  
-Quelques explications s'imposent... chuchota Kyle. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que les descendants des fondateurs ont des dons…

Quoi ? Mais… Il y a combien de chose que je ne sais pas ?

-Par exemple, continu-t-il. Les descendants de Godric sont capables de voir le futur... Sauf... Qu'il y a comme un beug avec Skye… Elle ne voit pas le futur, elle est projetée dans des visions.  
-Futur comme passé, précisa Scorpius.

Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ?

 **PDV Clara Granger :  
**  
Je fronçais doucement les sourcils, en étudiant le nouveau Serdaigle. Il ressemblait un peu à mon oncle, André Nott. Les mêmes traits du visage, la même démarche…

-Clara ?  
-Je devrais peut-être… Tester…murmurais-je.  
-Clara ?  
-Je n'ai rien à perdre… De toute manière…  
-Clara ?  
-Louis Nott, prononçais-je distinctement.  
-Clara !  
-Tu ne vois pas que je viens peut-être de retrouver l'un des membres de ma famille ? demandais-je sèchement.

 **PDV Alexandre/Louis :**

Peut-être que Skye Potter était venue avec moi, parce qu'elle connaissait mes plans… Peut-être qu'elle essayait de me séduire pour me faire changer d'avis ? Je fronçais doucement les sourcils, en sentant un mal de tête s'incruster.

-Je... Je vais aller dormir, dis-je en passant une main sur mon visage.  
-Réaction typique, ricana Kyle.  
-Nous te donnerons les détails demain... Enfin... Si tu veux !  
-Bonne nuit, dit Kyle.

J'acquiesçais doucement, en sortant de la Grande Salle. Je fronçais doucement les sourcils, en apercevant Céleste Malfoy un peu plus loin.

J'étais sûrement découvert… Skye en avait peut-être parlé aux autres… C'est sûrement pour ça, qu'ils sont si gentils…

Je poussais un petit soupir, en fouillant dans ma poche. Je devais agir rapidement, je ne devais pas être stoppé. J'attrapais ma potion transplanage et je la buvais cul-sec.

Je fronçais doucement les sourcils, en m'arrêtant. Je n'étais pas le seul à suivre Céleste Malfoy. À la démarche, je devinais aisément qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon. J'écarquillais doucement les yeux, en comprenant que je venais de prendre mon unique potion alors… Alors que je ne pourrais pas agir ce soir. J'allais faire demi-tour, en m'insultant mentalement de con, quand j'entendis un bruit familier.

Le bruit d'un os qui craque.

Je regardais discrètement dans le couloir suivant. Céleste Malfoy était plaquée contre le mur, l'homme était dangereusement près d'elle. J'hésitais vraiment… Devais-je intervenir ? Cette fille était mon ennemie et… Elle pouvait se défendre toute seule… Elle pouvait transplaner…

-Tu m'as drogué, entendis-je.  
-Une potion anti-transplanage et anti... Hum... Je ne sais plus trop, mais normalement… Nos précieux fondateurs ne sont plus dans ta tête.

Je grognais légèrement, c'était l'autre débile. Le fiancé… Elliot Henri s'approcha encore plus, collant son corps contre celui de la jeune femme. Il l'embrassa avec force, créant une grimace sur mon visage. Quand, il glissa sa main sous son tee-shirt, je réfléchissais à toute allure.

Devais-je intervenir ? Ma mère aurait dit "Non."

* * *

 ** **Nous allons "reprendre le rythme scolaire"... Vous n'aurez plus qu'un chapitre par semaine…****

 **Réponses Reviews :**

 **Petitestef : Hey ! Oui, c'est exactement ça ! Elliot ne va pas tarder à virer ! =)**

 **Guest ( Laure, je suppose ? ) : Je vais bien ! Nous reverrons Helena et Drusilia bientôt ! =) À bientôt !**

 **Missdimezell : Merci beaucoup ! Tu peux espérer une happy-end ! =)**

 **Minouchcka : Alors… Là, comme je vais reprendre les cours, c'est une fois par semaine… Merci !**

 **Sylez : Il ne sait pas le pauvre, Mdrrr… Henri ! Oupsss ! C'est Henri ! =)**


	9. Chapitre 8

****Récapitulatif des personnes présent dans ce chapitre : ( Ils sont dans l'autre des apparitions)****

 ** **Alexandre Johnson :**** Il doit kidnapper Céleste Malfoy, il ignore qu'il est en réalité Louis Nott.  
 ** **Elliot Henri :**** Sang-pur français. C'est le fiancé de Céleste.  
 ** **Céleste Malfoy :**** Fille d'Hermione et Drago Malfoy, elle est en cinquième année à Serpentard.  
 ** **Orion Malfoy :**** Frère de Céleste, fils d'Hermione et Drago Malfoy. Il est en première année à Gryffondor.  
 ** **Skye Potter :**** Fille d'Harry et Sélène Potter. Elle est en cinquième année à Gryffondor. Le don de Godric est plus développé chez-elle.  
 ** **James Potter :**** Fils d'Harry et Sélène Potter. Il est en cinquième année à Gryffondor. C'est le frère jumeau de Skye.  
 ** **Hermione Malfoy :**** Anciennement Hermione Nott. Première descendante aux quatre sangs.  
 ** **Annie Johnson :**** En réalité c'est Drusilia.  
 ** **Tara Cole :**** En réalité c'est Helena Game.  
 ** **Scarlett Cole :**** Meilleure amie d'Alexandre/Louis. Elle a des sentiments pour lui.  
 ** **Jacque Johnson :**** Moldus ensorcelé. Il pense vraiment qu'Alexandre est son fils.

 ** **Maintenant… Bonne lecture !****

 ** **Chapitre 8 :****

Je tapotais doucement sur son épaule, en souriant lentement. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, en voyant qu'il continuait de l'embrasser avidement. Je frappais une deuxième fois sur son épaule, en me raclant la gorge. Il se décolla légèrement d'elle, en pestant.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

Quand il croisa mon regard, ses joues se colorèrent légèrement.

-Euh... Alexandre ? N'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesçais, en continuant de sourire.

-Salut.  
-Tu ne vois pas... Qu'on est occupés.

Mon regard glissa vers la jeune Malfoy, elle semblait lutter contre le sommeil. J'allais lui faire pire, pourtant j'avais un pincement au cœur.

-Elle n'a pas l'air très consentante, remarquais-je.  
-Mêle toi de tes affaires, cracha-t-il avant de se retourner vers Céleste.

Je poussais un petit soupir, en l'éloignant brusquement d'elle. Elliot tomba par terre.

-Aucun équilibre, commentais-je en continuant de sourire.

Il se releva et s'approcha de moi, apparemment furieux. Rapidement, j'envoyais mon poing sur son visage. Finalement, je l'attrapais par le col et je le plaquais contre le mur.

-On ne tripote pas quelqu'un sans son consentement... dis-je avant de lui envoyer mon poing dans l'estomac.

Il émit un drôle de son, créant un sourire chez-moi. Je n'avais pas frappé quelqu'un depuis une éternité.

-Est-ce que c'est clair ? demandais-je en resserrant ma prise autour de son cou.  
- _Par Merlin ! Défonce-le !  
_ - _J'aime beaucoup ce jeune homme !_ s'écria quelqu'un. _Abat Elliot Henri !_

Je fermais les yeux, avant de les ouvrir de nouveau. Je secouais doucement la tête, en grimaçant légèrement. À contre cœur, mes mains lâchèrent le col d'Elliot. Le Serpentard m'étudia rapidement, avant de me pousser. Je tombais sur le sol, en grimaçant. Je croisais le regard horrifié de Céleste, alors que mes forces m'abandonnaient de plus en plus.

Rapidement, je perdais connaissance.

 ** **PDV Général :****

Orion Malfoy redressa soudainement la tête, en fronçant les sourcils. Il regarda autour de lui, en plissant légèrement les yeux.

-Skye... Où est Céleste ? demanda-t-il.  
-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en continuant de manger. Elle m'a abandonné dans l'un des couloirs.  
-James...

L'autre Potter poussa un profond soupir, en arrêtant d'embrasser sa nouvelle copine.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il.  
-Est-ce que je pourrais avoir ta carte ? demanda Orion.  
-Pourquoi ?

Orion soupira.

-Je m'inquiète... Céleste n'est toujours pas là.

Le jeune homme fronça doucement les sourcils, avant de hausser une épaule. Il se tourna de nouveau vers sa copine et l'embrassa avec plus de passion. Une passion qu'il ressentait pour la jeune Malfoy.

-James...

Il grogna.

-James, continua le Malfoy.  
-Bordel, murmura le jeune Potter en retirant sa bouche de celle de sa copine. Tu ne peux pas laisser ta soeur vivre ?  
-Mais...  
-Elle est sûrement en train de lire dans un coin, râla-t-il.  
-Je suis sûr, que...  
-Ta soeur va bien, ricana la copine de James. Elle était en train d'embrasser son mec dans les couloirs.

Les proches de Céleste froncèrent doucement les sourcils. Skye lâcha sa fourchette, en respirant de plus en plus fort.

-Quoi ? demanda James froidement.  
-Ils s'embrassaient et sans gêne... Elliot avait même sa main sous sa...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, James venait de la virer de ses genoux.

-Retourne à ta table, dit-il sèchement.  
-Mais...  
-C'est terminé, reprit-il.

La jeune femme disparue rapidement, les larmes aux yeux.

-Elle... Elle ne l'embrasserait jamais, paniqua Skye. Elle... Elle trouve son fiancé dégoûtant et... Merlin...  
-Skye... marmonna James. Dépêche-toi d'exposer tes idées.  
-Je sais qu'Elliot est capable de la forcer.

James Potter transplana.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle****

Hermione Malfoy remonta doucement le drap de sa fille, avant de s'éloigner lentement. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, en s'approchant du jeune Johnson. Elle l'étudia rapidement, un sourire sur les lèvres. Sans lui, sa fille aurait sûrement était violée.

Elle remonta doucement sa couverture, avant de sursauter. Le jeune homme venait d'attraper violemment sa main, la seconde d'après il ouvrait les yeux. Ils s'étudièrent rapidement du regard, alors qu'Alexandre lâchait doucement la main de la femme.

-Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller, dit-elle avec un léger sourire.  
-Où est-ce que je suis ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Vous êtes à l'infirmerie, répondit-elle.

Elle se redressa légèrement, en continuant de sourire.

-Est-ce que vous voulez un récapitulatif de vos blessures ?

Il acquiesça légèrement.

-Il n'y a pas grand chose… Votre jambe droite est cassée et vous aviez une commotion cérébrale...  
-Aviez ? releva-t-il.  
-Nous l'avons déjà soigné, dit-elle. Pour votre jambe… Quelques potions et vous serez de nouveau sur pied.

Il acquiesça légèrement, avant de froncer doucement les sourcils.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis… Évanoui ?  
-Nous supposons qu'il s'agit d'une chute de tension… Votre corps n'est pas habitué à la violence, dit-elle avec un sourire.

L'élève retenait difficilement son sourire, sous les yeux surpris d'Hermione. Il laissa échapper un éclat de rire, avant de se mordre violemment l'intérieur de la bouche.

-Excusez-moi... C'est nerveux…  
-Très bien, dit-elle simplement. Vous irez mieux dans quelques heures…

Elle commença à s'éloigner.

-Attendez ! dit-il.

Elle se retourna, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que je vais être renvoyé ? Pour avoir tapé sur l'autre crét… Hum… Sur Elliot ?  
-Il n'y a pas de raison, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Vous avez sauvé une jeune fille d'un viol…

 ** **Changement de lieu et PDV Drusilia/Annie :****

Je fronçais doucement les sourcils, en m'installant autour de la table.

-C'est Poudlard, déclarais-je en montrant la lettre.

Ils se tendirent tous, en espérant qu'Alexandre n'avait pas été découvert. J'ouvrais rapidement la lettre, en essayant de rester impassible.

-Alors ? demanda Scarlett. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Je...

Je me raclais la gorge, avant de lire à voix haute.

-Madame, Monsieur… Hier soir, un élève a retrouvé votre fils dans l'un des couloirs du château. Il avait une jambe cassée et une commotion cérébrale.

Scarlett hoqueta.

-Elles sont d'ailleurs totalement guéries, à l'heure de votre lecture. Nous connaissons le coupable. Ne craignez rien, il sera renvoyé définitivement de notre établissement. Alexandre n'aura aucune sanction. Vous pouvez être fier de votre fils, en intervenant il a permis à une jeune femme d'échapper au viol.

Jacque s'autorisa un large sourire.

-La famille Malfoy remercie votre famille, terminais-je.

Le sourire de mon époux s'écroula rapidement.

-Quoi ? C'est… Qu'est-ce que cette dernière phrase signifie ? demanda-t-il.  
-Il ne faut pas être devin… Alexandre a sauvé la fille des Malfoy, cracha Tara.  
-Il n'aurait jamais… commença Scarlett. Il déteste cette famille… Il y a sûrement une erreur…  
-Nous avons fait une erreur, s'exclama Tara. C'était stupide de croire qu'il pouvait réussir !

Mes traits se crispèrent, alors que j'ordonnais sèchement aux autres de partir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? demandais-je à Tara.  
-Ton fils n'y arrivera pas, dit-elle. Ce n'est qu'un… Qu'un…  
-Qu'un ?  
-Qu'un Nott.

Je me levais, en essayant de contrôler les tremblements de mes mains.

-Nous ne sommes pas amies, Helena. Je suis ta supérieure… Tu l'as sûrement oublié, alors nous allons faire une mise au point.

Je l'attrapais par les cheveux et je la traînais jusqu'à ma cave, un sourire froid sur les lèvres. 

* * *

**Hey ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre !  
Dès maintenant, je reprends le rythme scolaire… (Malheureusement…) On se retrouve donc, dans une petite semaine !  
**

 ** **À bientôt ! Et bonne rentrée !****

 ** **Réponses reviews :****

 ** **Sylea : Hey ! Voilà la suite ! J'espère que tu as aimé ! =)****

 ** **Laura : Bien et toi ? Drusilia lui donne une potion avant son départ ( c'est celle-là). Pour le don de Skye, c'est le même que pour les autres descendants de Godric, sauf qu'il est plus développé.****

 ** **Petitestef : Pour le PDV des Johnson, ce n'est pas pour la découverte, mais plus pour l'action d'Alexandre… Qu'est-ce qu'ils font faire de cette information ? Mmh…****

 ** **Guest : Alors déjà : Merci beaucoup ! Ensuite, tu as beaucoup de chance, j'allais justement poster ! =)  
****

 ** **Mon Instagram : Mlle_Fictions****


	10. Chapitre 9

**Récapitulatif des personnages présents dans ce chapitre :**

 **Alexandre Johnson : Il doit kidnapper Céleste Malfoy. Son vrai nom est Louis Nott.**  
 **Lyra Malfoy : Fille d'Hermione et Drago Malfoy. Elle a huit ans.**  
 **Hermione Malfoy : Infermière à Poudlard.**  
 **Skye Potter : C'est la fille d'Harry et Sélène Potter. Elle est en cinquième année à Gryffondor. Le don est plus développé chez-elle.**  
 **Scorpius Malfoy : Fils d'Hermione et Drago Malfoy. Il est en troisième année à Poudlard. Il est amoureux de Rose Weasley.**  
 **Théodore Nott : Descendant de Rowena et Salazar. C'est le père de Shelly et John.**  
 **Helena Serdaigle : Également appelé "La Dame Grise". C'est le fantôme de Serdaigle.**

 **Sinon… Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 9 :**

J'ouvrais doucement les yeux, en passant une main sur mon visage.

-Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, en tournant la tête. Une fillette était installée sur l'une des chaises près de mon lit. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds coiffés en deux couettes et des yeux d'un gris étonnant. Elle me présenta sa main, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

-Je suis Lyra, la benjamine du clan Malfoy.  
-Euh...

Elle abaissa sa main, en faisant une légère grimace.

-Je suis venue avec mon père, Drago Malfoy. Il discute actuellement avec le directeur. C'est pour cette raison, qu'il n'est pas là.  
-Je...  
-Cependant, vous ne devez pas douter de sa reconnaissance. Ma famille vous doit une fière chandelle. Si nous pouvons faire quelque chose pour…  
-Tu as quel âge ? coupais-je en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
-J'aurais neuf ans dans deux semaines, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire impatient. Pourquoi ?  
-Tu parles comme une adulte, dis-je.

Elle haussa une épaule, en se relevant.

-Je dois retrouver ma fratrie, dit-elle. Ma mère sera de retour vers midi, elle vous donnera vos derniers soins… Bonne journée, Monsieur Johnson.  
-Bonne journée, Lyra.

Elle m'adressa un dernier sourire, avant de quitter l'infirmerie. Je fronçais les sourcils, en réfléchissant à cette visite. Lyra Malfoy était une enfant étonnante. Elle parlait et se comportait comme une adulte, mais elle sa tenue et sa coiffure étaient très enfantine.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle****

-Alors... Vous avez mal quelque part ? demanda l'infirmière en s'approchant.  
-Non.  
-Même pas à la tête ? demanda-t-elle en penchant la sienne.  
-Non... Je vais bien, dis-je avec un léger sourire.

Elle poussa un léger soupir, en acquiesçant doucement.

-Je vais vous faire un mot de sortie, dit-elle. Vous devriez vous changer…  
-Avec qu…  
-Monsieur Nott vous a emmené des vêtements, dit-elle avec un sourire. Ils sont sur l'autre lit.

Elle se retourna, prête à partir.

-Attendez, dis-je en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Comment… Comment va Céleste ?  
-Céleste, dit-elle en se retournant. Céleste va rentrée chez-elle…  
-Elle quitte Poudlard ? demandais-je en écarquillant les yeux.  
-Évidement que non, dit-elle avec un sourire. Céleste reviendra après les vacances.  
-D'accord.

Elle s'éloigna rapidement. Je me redressais et j'attrapais les vêtements que Kyle m'avait apporté. C'était encore cet uniforme…

 ** **Ellipse temporelle****

-Par Merlin… Si tu savais comme je t'aime…

Je sentis mes joues se coloraient légèrement, alors que Skye s'installait près de moi. Elle déposa doucement sa main sur mon bras, en m'adressant un magnifique sourire.

-Euh... Je…  
-Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu as sauvé ma meilleure amie ? demanda-t-elle en pressant doucement mon bras. Et tu n'as pas sauvé que sa virginité, tu l'as sauvé d'un horrible destin…

Ha ! Ma chère Skye… Si tu savais… Elle n'aura pas d'avenir.

-Je... Hum, marmonnais-je en rougissant légèrement.  
-Skye... Tu le gênes, fit remarquer Scorpius en s'installant.  
-Quoi ? Absolument pas, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

J'adressais un léger sourire à Scorpius.

-Alors ? demanda Skye. Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ?  
-Mon père a décidé d'annuler les fiançailles, dit-il en prenant un verre d'eau. Il a rendu visite à Blaise.  
-Blaise ? demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Blaise Zabini, le père John et Shelly… C'est aussi le parrain de ma petite soeur. Et accessoirement le chef des Aurors, marmonna Scorpius.  
-La petite soeur de Scorpius, c'est Lyra… Une petite blonde a-do-ra... commença Skye.  
-Je sais, coupais-je. Elle est venue me voir à l'infirmerie… Elle est… Ta soeur est étonnante.  
-Mmh... Mes sœurs sont géniales, dit-il en se levant. En parlant de soeur… Je dois partir… Elles quittent le château.  
-Tu peux lui dire que je compte lui écrire, dit Skye en souriant légèrement.  
-Mmh... Ouais.

Il quitta rapidement la Grande Salle, laissant Skye lâchait un soupir.

-Est-ce que tu as remarqué ? demanda-t-elle.  
-De quoi ?  
-Pour commencer… Scorpius est en colère… Il s'en veut de n'avoir rien remarqué.  
-Ce n'est pas…  
-Ensuite, coupa-t-elle. Si tu regardes attentivement autour de toi, tu remarqueras que les professeurs sont… Étranges…

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, en tournant ma tête vers eux. Pour la première fois, je remarquais qu'ils se disputaient…

-C'est inadmissible, cria le professeur d'histoire de la magie. Nous devrions demander à James et Alexandre de témoigner.  
-Ce sont des élèves, Théodore. Ils n'ont pas à faire ça, dit le professeur de potions.  
-Ils ont été témoins de la scène, sans eux nous…  
-Arrêtez, coupa-t-elle sèchement. Vous êtes aveuglé par la haine.  
-Parce que vous, vous n'êtes pas aveuglé par l'amour que vous portez à cet idiot d'Henri ? cracha Théodore.  
-Ils ont jeté un sortilège de silence, murmura Skye en serrant de nouveau mon bras. C'est sûrement Théodore, parce que les descendants entendent…

Je fronçais doucement les sourcils, en regardant derrière-moi. Les descendants étaient immobiles, ils écoutaient la dispute avec soin.

-Mais... Skye… Je l'entends aussi, murmurais-je.

Elle fronça doucement les sourcils, avant d'acquiescer doucement.

-Mmh... Peut-être que Théodore voulait que tu l'entendes… En même temps, tu es concerné…

- _Apparemment, Johnson l'aurait aidé…  
_ - _Vous pensez qu'ils vont riposter ? Personne n'avait jamais attaqué un Malfoy/Nott._

-Je... J'ai un peu mal à la tête, dis-je en portant une main à celle-ci. Je… Je vais me reposer.  
-Bien sûr, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue, avant de retourner à sa table. Un léger sourire s'incrusta sur mes lèvres, alors que je me levais à mon tour. Je quittais rapidement la Grande Salle, pour rejoindre mon dortoir. J'avais vraiment besoin de dormir.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle****

J'ouvrais doucement les yeux, en passant une main sur mon visage. Je me redressais rapidement, avant de m'immobiliser. En face de moi, une jeune femme me remarquer avec attention. Elle portait une longue robe violette et ses cheveux étaient coiffés en plusieurs tresses.

-Mon petit, murmura-t-elle.  
-Helena Serdaigle, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Mais…  
-Tu es enfin là… Tu es revenu à la maison…

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, alors que j'ouvrais les yeux une seconde fois. Je regardais rapidement autour de moi, en constatant que j'avais rêvé… Helena n'était pas là. Je déposais une main sur mon cœur, en poussant un profond soupir.

C'était quoi ça encore ?

* * *

 **Alors… Pour commencer, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Pour la suite, je ne peux pas vous affirmer qu'elle va bientôt arriver…**

 **Cette année, j'ai l'immense bonheur de partir de chez-moi à sept heures et de revenir à dix-neuf heures… Et bien sûr, c'est du lundi au vendredi… Sinon ce n'est pas drôle… Ha Ha…**

 **J'espère vous retrouvez bientôt ! En attendant, j'attends vos réactions avec impatience !**

 **Mélissa.**

 **Réponses reviews :**

 **Laura : Tu voulais dire CélestexJames ? Parce que Skye et James… C'est de l'inceste là ! Mdrrr**

 **Petitestef : Merci ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !**

 **Sylea : Exactement ! Et merci !**

 **Guest : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre**


	11. Chapitre 10

****Récapitulatif des personnages présent dans ce chapitre :****

 **Alexandre Johnson : Il a été kidnappé à la naissance. Il doit kidnapper Céleste Malfoy, pour venger sa "famille" et faire revenir Morgane. Il est en septième année à Serdaigle.  
**

 **Kyle Nott : Fils de Théodore et Daphné Nott. Il est en septième année à Serdaigle.  
Skye Potter : Fille d'Harry et Sélène Potter. Elle descend de Godric Gryffondor. Elle est d'ailleurs en cinquième année dans la maison de son ancêtre. Le don de Godric est plus évolué chez-elle.  
Scorpius Malfoy : Fils d'Hermione et Drago Malfoy. Il est en troisième année à Serdaigle.  
Clara Granger : Cousine d'Hermione. Elle descend de Godric et d'Helga. Elle a des doutes sur l'identité d'Alexandre.  
Scarlett Cole : Meilleure amie d'Alexandre/Louis elle a le béguin pour lui.  
**

 **Je vous laisse dès à présent avec ce nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !  
(Nous commençons avec un PDV Alexandre.)**

 **Chapitre 10 :**

 **Comment est-ce que je peux kidnapper Céleste Malfoy si elle n'est pas là ? Hein ? Comment ?**

 **Je passais une main dans mes cheveux, en poussant un petit soupir. Je me redressais légèrement, en fronçant lentement les sourcils. Je notais rapidement la phrase du professeur d'histoire de la magie, en me demandant si je devais retourner à l'infirmerie. Ce mal de tête n'était pas sorcier...**

 **-Mmh... Tu devrais vraiment aller voir ma tante.**

 **Je tournais doucement ma tête vers Kyle. Il m'observait, avec un léger sourire.**

 **-Tu n'as pas l'air bien...**  
 **-Je n'ai pas envie, répondis-je dans un murmure. Elle risque de me séquestrer et je louperais le dîner.**

 **Il ricana légèrement, en secouant la tête.**

 **-Tu sais... Tu peux m'avouer que tu as peur de louper ton rendez-vous avec Skye.**  
 **-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils. Nous nous voyons pour les potions... Elle n'a pas très bien comp...**

 **Un large sourire s'installa sur les lèvres de Kyle.**

 **-Quoi ? demandais-je.**  
 **-Est-ce que tu connais le métier de sa mère ? Le métier de Sélène Potter ?**

 **Je secouais légèrement la tête, en fronçant doucement les sourcils.**

 **-Sélène travaille dans les potions. Elle possède même son propre laboratoire... Skye travaille souvent avec elle.**  
 ** _-Mmh... Qui a dit que les Serpentard étaient les manipulateurs ?_ entendis-je.**

 **Je regardais rapidement derrière-moi, alors que Kyle continuait.**

 **-Tu devrais passer à l'infirmerie pour être en pleine forme, dit-il avec un sourire. Skye t'a donné un rendez-vous informel.**

 **Je sentis mes joues se colorer légèrement, alors que Kyle se faisait réprimander par son père. Je fronçais doucement les sourcils, en sentant qu'on m'observait. Je regardais autour de moi, en essayant de paraître naturel. Mes yeux rencontrèrent les prunelles d'une jeune femme, un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Si je ne me trompais pas... Il s'agissait de Clara Granger.**

 **PDV Skye Potter :**

 **-Des problèmes en potion ?**  
 **-Bonjour Scorpius, dis-je avec un sourire. Est-ce que tu as passé une mâtinée agréable ?**  
 **-Sérieusement, Skye... Ton excuse est totalement pourrie, déclara-t-il en s'installant en face de moi.**  
 **-Je... Mais... La ferme, dis-je alors que mes joues se colorèrent légèrement.**  
 **-Si tu veux absolument apprendre à le connaître... On peut peut-être s'arranger, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.**  
 **-Tu m'énerves, dis-je sincèrement.**

 **Il balaya ma remarque d'un geste de la main.**

 **-Je te fournis plusieurs informations... Comme son équipe de Quidditch favori, sa couleur préférée, son livre préféré... Et... En échange, tu dois me donner... Mmh... L'écharpe de Weasley.**  
 **-Pardon ? Tu veux l'écharpe de Rose ? Pourquoi ? demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.**

 **Il haussa une épaule.**

 **-Est-ce que tu veux l'ensorceler pour qu'elle t'aime ? demandais-je avec un sourire.**  
 **-Quoi ? Absolument pas, dit-il en prenant un air neutre. Je veux juste... Écoute... Je veux juste l'emmerder un peu.**

 **Je plissais légèrement les yeux, alors que Scorpius devenait impassible.**

 **-Pourquoi est-ce que tu essayes de lire en moi ? demanda-t-il.**  
 **-Pourquoi est-ce que tu résistes ? demandais-je en continuant de le sonder.**  
 **-Parce que je ne veux pas que tu plonges dans mes souvenirs.**  
 **-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas que je pl...**  
 **-Miss Potter ?**

 **Je tournais la tête, rencontrant le regard de la directrice de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall.**

 **-Oui ?**  
 **-Pouvez-vous me suivre ? demanda-t-elle.**

 **J'acquiesçais légèrement, en rassemblant mes affaires. J'entendis Scorpius soupirer, avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils.**

 **-Nous en reparlerons.**  
 **-Du marché ? Évidemment. Du reste ? Rêve, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.**

 **Je poussais un petit soupir.**

 **-Si je ne reviens pas avant mon cours, commençais-je en appuyant sur le dernier mot.**  
 **-Je préviendrais Alexandre, termina-t-il avec un sourire.**

 **Je le remerciais rapidement, avant de suivre la directrice.**

 **PDV Alexandre Johnson :**

 **-Est-ce que tu es en train de me suivre ? demandais-je en m'arrêtant.**  
 **-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de te suivre ?**  
 **-Totalement.**

 **Un sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres.**

 **-Je suis Clara Granger, dit-elle en s'approchant.**  
 **-Et... Qu'est-ce que Clara Granger me veut ? demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.**  
 **-Je ne te donnerais que la version officielle, marmonna-t-elle avec un sourire.**

 **Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, en l'observant. Elle ne ressemblait pas vraiment à l'élève parfaite... Sa chemise était tâchée et sa cravate tout juste enfilée.**

 **-Je te remercie... Pour ma cousine.**  
 **-Mmh... Est-ce que je dois m'attendre à recevoir chaque membre de ta famille ? demandais-je en rajustant mes manches.**  
 **-Peut-être bien... Mais... Est-ce un mal ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.**

 **Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, alors qu'elle passait devant moi.**

 **-Bonne fin de journée... Alexandre Johnson.**

 **Elle s'éloigna, en riant comme si elle avait fait une blague qui n'appartenait qu'à elle.  
**  
 **Ellipse temporelle**

 **Je déposais mon sac près de Skye, en la fusillant légèrement du regard.**

 **-Est-ce que je peux savoir où tu étais ? demanda-t-il.**

 **Elle arrêta de discuter, en se tournant doucement vers moi. Elle me dévisagea un instant, avant de rougir légèrement.**

 **-Je... Scorpius ne t'a rien dit ? demanda-t-elle.**  
 **-Non.**

 **Elle marmonna.**

 **-Désolée, dit-elle en déposant sa main sur mon bras.**

 **Mes joues rougirent légèrement. J'avais déjà envie de lui dire, que je lui pardonnais. Je deviens pathétique...**

 **Est-ce que quelqu'un peut rappeler à mon cerveau que je dois la tuer ?**

 **-Vraiment... La directrice voulait me parler et... Disons qu'après j'avais une mission.**  
 **-Oh... D'accord... On peut toujours... Mmh... Remettre le cours à demain.**  
 **-Avec joie, dit-elle avec un large sourire.**  
 **-Tu sais... Pour samedi...**

 **Ses joues se colorèrent violemment, mais ne vous moquez pas, mes joues faisaient concurrence aux siennes.**

 **-On pourrait... Enfin... Je ne connais pas vraiment Pré-au-Lard... Et... Hum... Apparemment, il y a une sortie samedi... Tu peux peut-être me faire visiter ? dis-je en enlevant ma cape.  
**  
 **Elle acquiesça, en continuant de sourire. Je détournais le regard, en entendant un raclement de gorge.**

 **Mon cœur loupa un battement, voir plusieurs.**

 **-Oh... Je suis désolée, dit Skye en souriant légèrement. Hum... Alexandre... Voici Scarlett Cole... C'est une nouvelle élève. C'est d'elle que voulait me parler McGonagall.**  
 **-Enchantée, dit-elle en me fusillant du regard.**

 **Je suis un homme mort.**

* * *

 **La suite devrait arrivée bientôt !  
Mon Instagram : Mlle_Fictions.**

 **Réponses Reviews :**

 **Laura : Hellooo ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! Hum… Est-ce qu'il va changer de comportement à cause de Scarlett ? C'est vrai, qu'il était plutôt gentil quand il n'était pas entouré de sa "famille"…**

 **Missdimezell : Merciii ! Oui, oui ! Tu auras ta happy-end ! =)**

 **LilyEdelweiss : Hey ! J'espère que tu aimeras !**

 **Sylea : Je me demande aussi… Enfin… Hum, hum… Mdrrr… Et oui ! Le pauvre ! Mdrrr**

 **Dragoloveju : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !**


	12. Chapitre 11

****Récapitulatif des personnages présent dans ce chapitre :****

 **Cassiopée Nott :** Fille de Daphné et Théodore Nott : Cinquième année Serpentard. (Fiancée à John Zabini.)  
 ** **Théodore Nott :**** Professeur d'histoire de la magie : Deux enfants.  
 ** **Skye Potter :**** Fille d'Harry et Sélène Potter : Cinquième année Gryffondor. Le don qu'elle possède est surdéveloppé. Son frère jumeau est James Potter.  
 ** **Alexandre Johnson :**** Il s'agit de Louis Nott, kidnappé à la naissance. Il a pour mission de tuer chaque descendant de Merlin.  
 ** **Scarlett Cole :**** Meilleure amie d'Alexandre/Louis elle a le béguin pour lui. Elle vient d'arriver à Poudlard.

 ** **On se retrouve à la fin ! Bonne lecture !****

 **Chapitre 11 :**

 ** **PDV Skye Potter :****

Je déposais mon sac sur la table, en m'installant sur la chaise disponible. Je parcourrais rapidement la salle de regard, avant de tourner mon visage vers ma voisine. Cassiopée Nott me regardait, en souriant légèrement.

-Euh... Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fixes comme ça ? demandais-je en haussant un sourcil.  
-Espèce de petite cachottière, dit-elle en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son père.

Je suivais son regard, avant de me reconcentrer sur elle.

-Quelqu'un m'a dit que tu avais un rencard, murmura-t-elle.  
-Quoi ? demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Apparemment, tu as un rencard avec Alexandre Johnson… Le septième année, dit-elle avec un large sourire.  
-Le garçon d'hier soir ? Celui avec qui tu vas à Pré-au-Lard ? demanda Scarlett en se retournant. Je croyais, que vous étiez déjà en couple…

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, alors que Cassiopée lui souriait doucement. J'étais persuadée que Cassiopée se poser la même question… C'est-à-dire "De quoi se mêlait-elle ?".

-Ce n'est pas un rencard. C'est... C'est une sortie pédagogique. Je vais lui faire visiter le village.  
-D'accord, dit-elle en hochant doucement la tête. Je suis ravie de savoir que tu continues tes bonnes œuvres... Mais... Je te parlais du rendez-vous de la bibliothèque...  
-Merlin, dis-je en passant une de mes mains sur mon visage. Tu as discuté avec Scorpius ?  
-En réalité, j'ai discuté avec Scorpius et Kyle... Ils ne savent pas garder un secret, dit-elle en ricanant. Apparemment, Alexandre est plutôt heureux de te retr… Hum... Excusez-moi, professeur.

Je ricanais légèrement, alors que son père lui retirait quelques points.

-Alex doit m'aider pour quelques cours, dis-je simplement. Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous comme vous l'entendez...  
-Skye-chérie... Est-ce que tu as conscience que tes joues parlent pour toi ?

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, en portant une main à mon front.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
-Mal de tête, murmurais-je.  
-C'est une vision ? me demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Scarlett.

Pour toute réponse, je me levais et je sortais difficilement de la salle de classe. En sortant, je sentis aussitôt quelque chose m'aspirer.

 ** ***Plongeons dans la vision-PDV Général*****

 _Skye regarda autour d'elle, réalisant qu'elle était à Pré-au-lard. Elle pencha légèrement la tête, quand Alexandre et Scarlett s'arrêtèrent devant elle. Le Serdaigle attrapa doucement la main de la jeune fille, en grimaçant légèrement quand elle le repoussa._

 _-Scarlett... S'il te plaît._  
 _-Non... Non, non, non, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Je ne veux pas t'écouter. Je ne veux pas entendre tes mensonges._  
 _-Scarlett... Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça._  
 _-Pardon ? dit-elle. Je n'ai pas le droit ? Tu m'as menti ! Trahis !_

 _Alexandre passa une main dans ses cheveux, en soupirant._

 _-Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas faire ça. Je... Je... Je suis vraiment désolé, Scarlett._  
 _-Tu voulais l'embrasser, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai remarqué comment tu l'as rega…_  
 _-Je ne parlais pas de ça, murmura-t-il._

 _Elle fronça les sourcils._

 _-Ce n'était pas dans mes plans de tomber amoureux de la fille des Potter._

 _Elle ferma les yeux._

 _-Mais... Scarlett, dit-il en lui attrapant la main. Tu m'as conseillé plus d'une fois d'arrêter mes conneries... D'arrêter d'être un véritable connard avec les filles... D'accord... Skye n'est peut-être pas... Elle n'est pas dans les critères de notre famille, mais... Merde... Tu es ma meilleure amie, Scarlett. Tu devrais me comprendre, pas me juger. Tu devrais m'écouter, me soutenir et me conseiller._  
 _-Je ne peux pas faire ça, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Je ne peux pas te comprendre..._  
 _-Scarlett, soupira-t-il._  
 _-Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'aimes ? Pourquoi elle ? cria-t-elle alors que les larmes coulaient doucement._  
 _-Quoi ? Mais... Je... Je ne sais pas... Skye est..._

 _Il poussa un petit soupir, en souriant légèrement._

 _-Unique, répondit-il.  
-Parce que je ne suis pas unique peut-être ? demanda-t-elle en le fixant froidement.  
-Je... Ce n'est pas pareil...  
-Et pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.  
-Tu es comme une soeur pour moi… Alors, tu es unique… Mais… Pas de le mêm…_

 _Elle dégagea rapidement sa main, avant de le frapper à l'épaule._

 _-Je suis amoureuse de toi ! Espèce d'idiot ! cria-t-elle._

 ** ***Fin de la vision-Retour PDV Skye*****

Je retombais sur le sol, en grimaçant. Rapidement, la tête de Cassiopée s'incrusta dans mon champ de vision.

-Elle a duré longtemps, s'exclama-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?  
-Je... Un futur assez proche...  
-Tu as l'air troublé... C'était quelque chose de grave ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
-Je ne sais pas trop... Alexandre et Scarlett se disputaient.  
-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Ils ne se connaissent pas.  
-Au contraire, dis-je en resserrant les poings. Ils se connaissent très bien...

 ** **PDV Alexandre Johnson :****

Je l'attrapais par le bras et je la poussais doucement dans une salle de classe vide. Je refermais rapidement la porte, en poussant un soupir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demandais-je en me retournant.

Je jetais un sortilège d'insonorisation, en m'approchant d'elle.

-Nos parents pensent que tu avais besoin d'un coup de main. Tu as énormément de retard. Ce qui n'est pas étonnant, puisque tu essayes de mettre la Potter dans ton lit ! s'exclama-t-elle rageusement.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demandais-je avec une grimace. J'essaye justement de faire avancer ma mission...  
-Tu n'as pas le droit de me mentir, cria-t-elle. Je te connais par cœur ! Tu as craqué pour cette gaupe !

Je secouais doucement la tête, en essayant de ne pas m'énerver. Skye n'était rien pour moi... Pourquoi est-ce que je m'énerverais si elle l'insultait de gourgandine ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? demanda-t-elle en continuant de crier. Que Morgane acceptera ton exception ? Que ta mère l'acceptera ? Cette fille va mourir ! Nous marcherons sur son sang dans quelques semaines !  
-Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de crier ? demandais-je en massant mes me donnes mal à la tête...  
 _-Ha ! Ha ! J'aime ce type !_

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, en regardant derrière moi. Encore une fois, il n'y avait personne...

-Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de faire le malin ? demanda-t-elle sèchement. Nous parlons de quelque chose de grave. Tu dois absolument rentrer… Je… Je ne dirais rien à ta mère, mais tu dois rentrer… On doit trouver une excuse… N'importe quoi… Hum…  
-Tu es complètement perchée ma parole, coupais-je en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne vais pas renter, parce que je ne draguais pas Skye. Enfin... Pas réellement... J'essaye juste de me rapprocher d'elle pour atteindre plus facilement Céleste… C'est un plan, Scarlett.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Je ne te crois pas.  
-Je te le prouverais dans ce cas.  
-J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Elle attrapa son sac et sortit rapidement de la salle. Sans pouvoir me contrôler, je donnais un coup de pied dans une chaise.

-Merde ! criais-je.

J'attrapais mes cheveux, en serrant les dents. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin d'avoir Scarlett sur le dos. 

* * *

****Hey ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !  
****

 ** **À bientôt !****

 ** **Mon Instagram : Mlle_Fictions****

 ** **Réponses Reviews :****

 ** **Clara370 : Hey ! Merci pour toutes tes reviews ! Je prends bien les transports en commun pour aller au lycée. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! À bientôt !****

 ** **Missdimezell : Eh oui ! Mdrrr ! C'était prévue depuis tellement longtemps, je pensais sérieusement qu'on allait me demander si elle allait s'incruster… Enfin, bref.. J'espère que tu as aimé !****

 ** **Petitestef : Tu ne l'avais pas vu revenir n'est-ce pas ? * haussement de sourcils amusés *C'est vrai, que c'est mignon et flippant ! Mdrr ! Surtout, chez les sorciers… J'espère que tu as aimé !****

 ** **Laura : Rohhh le torturer ? Mmh… Naaan, elle est "In love" Mdrrr J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !****

 ** **Dragoloveju : Merciii ! J'espère que tu n'es pas déçue !****

 ** **Sylea : Pour des complications… Rah làlà… C'est des complications, Mdrrr****


	13. Chapitre 12

****Récapitulatif des personnages présent dans le chapitre :  
**** ** **  
Scorpius Malfoy :**** Fils d'Hermione et Drago Malfoy. Il est en troisième année à Serdaigle. Il est amoureux de Rose Weasley. ****  
Skye Potter :**** Fille d'Harry et Sélène Potter. (Jumelle de James Potter.) Le don de Godric est énormément développé chez-elle. Elle est en cinquième année à Gryffondor. ****  
Alexandre Johnson :**** Louis Nott. ****  
Clara Granger :**** Cousine d'Hermione Malfoy. Elle est en septième année à Gryffondor. ** **  
Céleste Malfoy :**** Fille d'Hermione et Drago Malfoy. Elle est en cinquième année à Serpentard. Elle est retournée chez-elle, après l'agression de son ex-fiancé.

 **On commence avec un PDV Alexandre/Louis**

 **Chapitre 12 :**

Je poussais un petit soupir, en poussant les portes de la bibliothèque. Je hochais doucement la tête, pour saluer Madame Pince. Ensuite, j'avançais dans les nombreux rayons, en recherchant Skye. Après quelques minutes, je m'arrêtais. Je contemplais la scène, en souriant légèrement.

Skye tenait fermement une écharpe rouge et or, en discutant avec Scorpius Malfoy. Elle portait son uniforme et ses cheveux étaient détachés. Elle tourna la tête, croisant ainsi mon regard. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, avant de me sourire timidement. Scorpius suivit son regard, attrapa l'écharpe et s'avança vers moi.

-Elle est de mauvaise humeur, dit-il en passant près de moi.

Je haussais les sourcils, en le regardant s'éloigner. Skye pouvait être de mauvaise humeur ? Je déposais mon sac sur le sol et je m'installais sur la chaise, juste à côté d'elle.

-Salut, dis-je avec un sourire.  
-Salut.

Je fronçais doucement les sourcils, son ton était légèrement froid.

-Est-ce que ça va ?  
-Oui, dit-elle en acquiesçant.  
-Mmh... D'accord.

Je sortais rapidement l'un de mes manuels, avant de passer une main sur mon visage.

-Tu fais la gueule ? demandais-je.  
- _Sérieux ? Elle est trop directe ta demande !_  
- _Par Merlin ! Fiche-lui la paix !_  
-Tu m'as menti.  
-Quoi ? demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Tu connais Scarlett Cole, dit-elle avec assurance.  
-Je ne… Je… Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
-C'est simple, commença-t-elle en croisant les bras. Je suis…  
- _C'est bien ! Tu n'as pas nié,_ intervient une voix.  
-... Voilà.  
-Quoi ? demandais-je en gardant mes sourcils froncés.  
-Tu ne m'as pas écouté ? demanda-t-elle apparemment vexée.  
-Je voulais… Mais… Bah… La voix a couvert la tienne.  
-La voix ? répéta-t-elle. Nous sommes trois dans la bibliothèque et Madame Pince est à l'autre bout.  
-Je t'assure que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Je rentre, dit-elle en rangeant ses affaires. Préviens-moi, quand tu auras envie de m'écouter et de me raconter la vérité.  
-Skye, soupirais-je.

Elle s'éloigna.

- _Est-ce qu'on lui a apporté des problèmes ?_  
- _C'est toi… Sombre crétin.  
-Eh ! C'est juste les Gryffondor ! Ils sont tellement susceptibles…  
-Pardon ? Répète pour voir ! Répète !_

 ** **PDV Clara Granger :****

Je rangeais soigneusement ma baguette, en marchant dans les couloirs.

-... Du coup, elle est en colère.  
-Skye ne fait jamais la tête longtemps… Demain, elle aura oublié…

Je m'arrêtais, écoutant avec attention la discussion. D'après les voix, les deux jeunes hommes étaient Scorpius et Alexandre.

-En plus, elle était déjà en colère… Tu ne devrais pas le prendre personnellement.  
-Mais...  
-Laisse tomber…

Je devinais aisément sa mine ennuyée.

-Skye est dingue de toi… Mais… Tu devrais peut-être t'excuser… Les femmes adorent ça.

La situation était comique… Le neveu donnait des conseils amoureux à son oncle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? demanda Alexandre avec un ricanement.  
-Mon père le répète, répondit Scorpius avec amusement. N'empêche… Ce n'était pas malin de lui sortir l'excuse des voix…

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, attendant la suite avec impatience.

-Mais... Elles sont réelles… Il y a… Quatre voix…

Je posais une main sur mon cœur, en respirant rapidement. C'était lui, c'était vraiment lui. C'était une chose d'avoir un doute, mais avoir la confirmation… Merlin… C'est complètement dingue… Louis Nott est dans le château ! À quelques mètres de moi !

-Aah ! Mec ! Tes yeux ont changé de couleur ! cria presque Alexandre.

J'avançais légèrement, jouant une entrée parfaitement incontrôlée. Scorpius secouait doucement la tête, en continuant de le dévisager.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandais-je.  
-Je ne sais pas… Il…

Je bougeais doucement Alexandre, avant de lui ordonner de partir. Les yeux de Scorpius étaient bleus.

Bleus Serdaigle.

À l'heure actuelle, un Malfoy connaissait sûrement la vérité.

 ** **PDV Skye Potter :****

Hermione a accepté de me prêter sa cheminée, pour me permettre de rejoindre Céleste.

-Où est le problème ? demanda Céleste.  
-C'est un menteur, dis-je en attrapant un bout de sa couverture.  
-Il a des sentiments pour toi. Il va l'hurler à sa meilleure amie, dit-elle avec un sourire.  
-Ce n'est qu'un détail, dis-je en secouant ma main. Et… Je ne sais pas… Tu l'aurais entendu… Je… Ses paroles étaient étranges… Comme s'il disait quelque chose, que je ne pouvais pas comprendre… Et cette phrase… "Ce n'était pas dans mes plans de tomber amoureux de la fille des Potter"...  
-Mmh... Qu'est-ce qu'elle a d'étrange ?  
-Pourquoi il dit que ce n'était pas dans ses plans ? demandais-je. Il a des plans ? Quels plans ?

À ma plus grande surprise, elle explosa de rire.

-Tu te fais trop de film… C'est impressionnant.  
-Mais...  
-Qu'importe… Skye Potter tu as obligation de ne pas le bouder ! dit-elle en me menaçant de son doigt.  
-Mais...  
-Skye...  
-C'est un baratineur…  
-Tu as des sentiments pour lui, dit-elle. Je le vois...  
-Mais...  
-Et c'est un chic type… Il m'a sauvé…  
-D'ailleurs, murmurais-je. Qu'est-ce que tes parents vont faire ?  
-Un procès et…

Elle regarda autour d'elle, avant de reprendre.

-Ils ont décidé d'annuler les fiançailles de Scorpius, d'Orion et de Lyra… Ils ne veulent pas tomber sur un autre… Fou, murmura-t-elle. Mais… N'en parle pas… Ils ne savent pas que je sais…  
-Scorpius va sauter de joie, dis-je en formant un "O" avec ma bouche.  
-Sûrement...  
-Et James…  
-Quoi ? James ? coupa-t-elle en détournant le regard.  
-Il va rejoindre Scorpius dans son immense bonheur, dis-je avec un sourire.

Ses joues changèrent de couleur.

 ** **PDV Scorpius Malfoy :****

Clara déposa ses mains froides sur mon visage, pour m'aider enlever la bénédiction de Rowena. Après quelques minutes de concentration, je passais une main sur mon visage, en regardant dans le couloir vide.

-Je... Il… Il est…  
-Je sais, me coupa doucement Clara.  
-Quoi ? Comment ça ?  
-Je n'étais pas sûre… Alors… J'ai prononcé son nom… Son véritable nom… Apparemment, les dons se sont activés.  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ? m'énervais-je en me relevant.

Elle se redressa également.

-Je voulais être sûre de mes suppositions… Notre famille n'aurait pas supporté un énième échec.

Je passais mes mains sur mon visage.

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte… Est-ce que tu te rends compte, Clara ? C'est… Ce type c'est mon oncle…

Elle acquiesça légèrement, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-On doit prévenir les autres, commençais-je. On doit…  
-On ne va rien faire, coupa-t-elle.  
-Pardon ?  
-Pas maintenant… On va réfléchir… Comment est-ce qu'on doit annoncer ça ? On doit commencer par qui ?  
-Ma mère, dis-je fermement. Elle doit savoir… Dans les premières.  
-Évidemment... Mais… Nous devrions le dire à Alexand…  
-Louis, coupais-je. Il s'appelle Louis et c'est mon oncle.  
-Euh... Oui, dit-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Je disais donc… Louis devrait être le premier à le savoir… On va devoir lui faire comprendre qu'il a été kidnappé et…  
-Merlin… Comment est-ce qu'on annonce ça ? demandais-je.  
-Et, continua-t-elle. Il décidera de son avenir, seul.  
-Mais... Ma mère…  
-Scorpius... Je suis sûre qu'Alexandre décidera de la rencontrer… Et… De communiquer… Mais… Avant qu'on lui saute tous dessus… Il doit assimiler tout ça.

J'acquiesçais doucement, en réfléchissant. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'avais rien vus avant ?

-Merlin ! Et Skye ? Comment est-ce qu'il va faire avec Skye ? m'écriais-je avec une grimace.

Elle haussa une épaule.

-Ils n'ont qu'un ancêtre commun et... Il remonte à des millénaires... Alors que… Franchement, les mariages des sangs-purs sont plus glauques.

J'acquiesçais une nouvelle fois, en souriant pleinement.

Merlin… Alexandre Johnson est mon oncle. Alexandre Johnson est Louis Nott.

* * *

 ** **Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !  
On se retrouve Mercredi pro' !  
Bonne soirée et bonne fin de semaine !  
Mélissa.****

 **Mon Instagram : Mlle_Fictions**

Réponses Reviews :

Dragoloveju : Pourtant, ils font tous la même longueur ! Merci ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! Il est assez important ! =)

Petitestef : Il fait la même longueur… Des coquilles ? Je n'avais pas fait attention… (J'étais trop pressée de le poster, j'avoue… Mdrr) Bah ouais… Toujours ce qui nous arrange le moins ! Mdrrr ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !

Sylea : Tellement ! =)

Laura : Clara est là ! J'espère qu'il va réussir aussi et que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! =)


	14. Chapitre 13

****Récapitulatif des personnages présent dans le chapitre :****

 **Céleste Malfoy : Fille d'Hermione et Drago Malfoy. Elle est retournée chez-elle, après l'agression.**  
 **Drago Malfoy : Je pense qu'il n'a pas vraiment besoin de… Mmh… "Définition".**  
 **Alexandre Johnson : En réalité, il s'agit de Louis Nott.**  
 **Skye Potter : Fille d'Harry et Sélène Potter. Elle descend de Godric.**  
 **Rose Wesley : Amie d'enfance des Malfoy/Nott/Potter. Elle est en troisième année à Gryffondor.**  
 **Scorpius Malfoy : Fils d'Hermione et Drago Malfoy. Il est en troisième année à Serdaigle. Il connaît la vérité sur Alexandre.**

 ** **Bonne lecture !****

 ** **Chapitre 13 :****

 ** **PDV Céleste Malfoy :  
****  
Mon père ouvrit la porte et m'adressa un large sourire.

-Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il en m'embrassant sur la tête.  
-Bien...  
-Ta mère m'a envoyé un hibou... Skye est venue ?  
-Mmh... Elle avait des choses à me raconter...  
-Ah... Les histoires d'adolescents, dit-il en secouant doucement la tête.  
-Je... Hum... Papa... bredouillais-je.  
-Mon Étoile ? dit-il pour m'encourager.  
-J'aimerais retourner à Poudlard...

Mon père m'observa un instant, en fronçant doucement les sourcils.

-Quoi ?  
-Je... C'est ennuyant de rester à la maison... En plus, je commence à avoir un sérieux retard...  
-Chérie... Nous avons déjà parlé de ça… Tu y retourneras après les vacances, pour l'heure tu n'es pas encore prê…  
-Je suis prête, Papa.

Il fronça doucement les sourcils, avant de me promettre qu'il en discuterait avec ma mère.

 **PDV Alexandre :**

Je devais absolument me réconcilier avec Skye. Elle était l'un des piliers de ma mission, je ne pouvais pas être brouillé avec elle. Sans Skye, pas de Céleste et sans Céleste, pas de Morgane.

-Skye...

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, alors qu'elle passait à côté de moi.

-Plus tard, lâcha-t-elle.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, en secouant la tête avec amusement. Rapidement, je l'attrapais par le bras et je la plaquais doucement contre le mur. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement, quand elle déposa une main sur son cœur.

-Je t'aime beaucoup, Skye.  
-Drôle de manière de s'excuser, commenta-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.  
-Mmh... Je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour les excuses, expliquais-je avec un léger sourire.

Ses joues se colorèrent légèrement, alors que je replaçais l'une de ses mèches.

-Est-ce que tu m'en veux ? demandais-je en approchant mon visage du sien.  
-Hum... J'ai cours, dit-elle en continuant de rougir.  
-Aïe... Tu m'en veux, dis-je avec une légère grimace.

Elle poussa un petit soupir, en déposant ses mains sur mon torse. Je suivais ses mouvements, en souriant légèrement. Un sourire qui s'écroula rapidement, quand elle me poussa doucement.

-Tu m'as menti...  
-Je ne... Écoute... commençais-je.  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais me cacher ça ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
-J'ai été surpris… Je ne savais pas comment réagir…  
-Tu n'avais pas à l'ignorer ! Par Merlin, c'est ta meilleure amie, dit-elle en croisant les bras.  
-Mais... Je n'allais pas lui sauter dans les bras, alors que tu étais là ! Désolé de te décevoir, mais je ne saute pas dans les bras d'une fille, quand celle qui me plaît est…

Ce n'était pas une bourde. C'était volontaire, totalement volontaire. Connaissez-vous quelqu'un capable de faire la tête après cette "déclaration involontaire" ?

-Je... Enfin... Je veux dire... marmonnais-je en la regardant rougir.

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux, en soupirant.

-On se retrouve toujours demain matin ? demanda-t-elle en remettant sa cape correctement.

Bingo.

-Euh... Je... Devant la Grande Salle ? demandais-je avec un sourire.

Elle acquiesça légèrement, toujours aussi rouge.

-Hum... Alors... À demain, dis-je avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.  
 _-Eh ! C'était trop facile... Qu'est-ce que tu fiches Skye !  
-Ce type est un manipulateur né... Je l'aime._

 ** **PDV Scorpius : Le soir.****

Je poussais un petit soupir, en passant devant un groupe de Poufsouffle. Elles ricanèrent, alors que je desserrais doucement ma cravate. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, en tournant mon visage vers elles.

-Bonjour Scorpius, dirent-elles en cœur.  
-Salut, murmurais-je en souriant poliment.

Elles recommencèrent leurs bavardages, en rougissant. Je fronçais une nouvelle fois les sourcils, en détournant les yeux.

- _Elles sont sous le charme,_ commenta Godric.  
 _-En même temps, ce gosse possède mon sang !_ répliqua Salazar.  
 _-Mmh... Je ne sais pas si c'est LA référence,_ répondit Godric.  
 _-Les garçons,_ soupira Rowena.

J'entrais dans la Grande Salle, en desserrant de nouveau ma cravate. Je m'installais à ma table, puis je regardais attentivement la table des Gryffondor.

- _De toute manière, notre petit Scorpius ne voit qu'une seule fille,_ souffla Helga avec joie.  
- _Rose Weasley,_ grogna Salazar. _Vous vous rappelez de sa tante et de sa tarée de copine ? Eurk..._  
- _Comment oublier cette... Femme,_ marmonna Godric.  
-Pouvez-vous me laisser dîner ? demandais-je dans un murmure.

Au même moment, mes yeux rencontrèrent les douces prunelles de Rose. Je commençais à la détailler, en ignorant les réponses de mes ancêtres. Étrangement, Rose n'avait pas enlevé sa cape... Ses cheveux étaient attachés et son nez légèrement rouge. Elle était belle, magnifique même. Mon léger sourire s'écroula, quand je compris qu'elle me fusillait encore du regard.

Génial.

Je haussais un sourcil, puis je lui adressais un sourire en coin. Elle se leva rapidement, en rougissant. Elle s'approcha de ma table, pendant que je me servais un verre d'eau.

-Weasley, dis-je avec un sourire.  
-Malfoy, dit-elle d'une voix enrouée.  
-Tu es malade ? demandais-je en haussant un sourcil.

Elle se racla la gorge, les joues légèrement rouges.

-Est-ce que tu m'as volé mon écharpe ?  
-Mmh... Non.

Je clignais rapidement des paupières, en apercevant Alexandre... Ou plutôt Louis... Enfin... Non... Mais... Ragh ! Sérieusement... Comment est-ce que je dois l'appeler maintenant ?

- _Pour information, Rose te parle encore…_ chuchota Helga.

Je passais une main sur mon visage, en sentant qu'il se colorait. Maintenant que je connaissais la vérité, je voyais aisément la ressemblance. Alexandre ou Louis avait les cheveux de mon grand-père, le nez de ma mère et le sourire mystérieux de ma grand-mère. Et... Merlin... Même ses yeux portaient la signature des Nott. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai rien vu ? C'était tellement évident…

-Eh ! Tu ne m'écoutes même pas… Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

Je me reconcentrais sur Rose, en entendant son petit éclat.

-Scorpius ! Tu ne devineras jamais... J'ai discuté avec Skye et... commença-t-il.  
-Qui es-tu ? coupa Rose en haussant un sourcil.  
-Euh... Désolé... Alexandre Johnson, dit-il en lui tendant sa main.  
-Je vois, dit-elle avec un sourire. Tu es l'étudiant qui a sauvé Céleste… Enchantée, je suis Rose Weasley.

J'avais envie de hurler.

-Quoi ? demanda Alexandre en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?  
-Hein ? Non... Weasley ! Euh... J'ai bien ton écharpe... On devrait... Euh... Allons la chercher.  
-Mais... Je devais te raconter et te remercier... Les conseils que tu m'as donnés pour Skye étaient... Excellents, dit-il avec un sourire.

Je passais une main sur mon visage, en me levant. Il y avait une différence entre donner des conseils amoureux à son pote et en donner à son oncle… Vous savez quoi… L'une des situations était plus gênante que l'autre…

-Génial ! Tu me raconteras les détails… Demain matin, dis-je en acquiesçant à mes propres paroles. Weasley… On devrait y aller.

Elle fronça doucement les sourcils, avant d'acquiescer légèrement.

-Tu es anormalement rouge, dit-elle alors que nous sortions de la Grande Salle.

Je passais une main sur mon visage, en haussant un sourcil.

-Vraiment ?  
-Mmh... Tu sais, nous ne sommes pas amis…

- _Enfonce le couteau, sale rouquine.  
_  
-Mais... Si tu as besoin de parler avec quelqu'un de... Mmh…  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Écoute... Tu peux me parler de tes… Mmh… Préoccupations… Tu te sentiras mieux et... Je ne dirais rien…

Un léger sourire s'incrusta sur mes lèvres. Finalement, elle me connaissait bien.

-Okay... Hum… Je ne sais pas comment je dois… Hum… Te l'annoncer, dis-je en passant une main sur mon visage.  
-Mmh... Tu devrais peut-être commencer par m'annoncer… Ce qu'Alexandre est pour toi…

Je l'étudiais rapidement, alors que mon sourire ne voulait pas disparaître. Elle avait deviné ? Elle était forte, très forte.

-Ce n'est pas facile à assimiler, dis-je en regardant mes mains. Je viens juste de comprendre… Je dois t'avouer que Rowena m'a même aidé… Je ne pense que… Sans elle, je n'aurais toujours pas compris…  
-Tu vas l'annoncer à tes parents ?  
-Je... Clara ne veut pas… Elle le sait aussi, dit-il.

Rose fronça les sourcils.

-D'après elle, ce n'est pas le bon moment…  
-Clara ne doit pas prendre des décisions à ta place…  
-Elle a raison, soufflais-je. Je ne peux pas l'annoncer à ma famille comme ça... Ils ne comprendraient pas…  
-Malfoy, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu penses sérieusement que ta famille va te rejeter parce que tu es amoureux d'Alexandre ?

Lentement, mon sourire s'écroula. Dans ma tête, les rires de Salazar et Godric résonnaient.

-Mais... Hein ? dis-je.

Elle n'a rien compris, en fait.

-Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui, dis-je.  
-Oh ! Je t'en prie, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu n'étais pas très discr…  
-C'est mon oncle, coupais-je.

Elle m'étudia rapidement du regard.

-Quoi ?  
-C'est Louis… Il s'agit de Louis…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, alors qu'elle portait une main à sa bouche.

-Mais... Tu pensais que j'étais gay ?  
-Euh... Je… Enfin… Mon écharpe ne va pas m'attendre éternellement, dit-elle en rougissant.

Merlin…

 _-Ha ! Et dire qu'on pensait qu'elle s'intéressait à toi ! Ha !  
-La ferme, Salazar ! Tu vas faire pleurer le petit…_

* * *

 ** **Dans le prochain chapitre, nous retrouverons Skye et Alexandre à Pré-Au-Lard !  
****

 ** **Réponses Reviews :****

Laura : Merciii ! Désolée pour le retard !

Sylea : Et ouiii ! Bientôt il connaîtra la vérité !

Clara037 : Merci ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

Dragoloveju : (J'avais un peu de retard, voilà le chapitre de Mercredi) Et oui ! Ils commencent à comprendre !

À bientôt !  
Mélissa.


	15. Chapitre 14

****Récapitulatif des personnages présent dans le chapitre 14 :****

 ** **Scarlett Cole :**** Meilleure amie d'Alexandre Johnson, elle a le béguin pour lui. ** **  
Skye Potter :**** Fille d'Harry et Sélène Potter. Elle descend de Godric, son don de voyance est énormément développé. ****  
********Alexandre Johnson :**** Kidnappé à la naissance, il s'agit de Louis Nott. Avec ses parents et les Cole, ils ont organisé le kidnapping de Céleste Malfoy (ect… )

 ** **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !****

 **PDV Alexandre :**

 **Chapitre 14 :**

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? demanda Scarlett en penchant légèrement la tête.  
-Je ne sais pas, répondis-je en attrapant l'une de mes vestes. Elle va me faire découvrir Pré-Au-Lard...

Scarlett grimaça légèrement, avant de reposer son paquet de Chocogrenouille.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment passionnant...  
-On s'en moque, dis-je en essayant une veste. Ce n'est pas un vrai rendez-vous, c'est un nouveau moyen pour qu'elle tombe dans mes bras...  
-Mmh... Pas celle-là ! déclara-t-elle en grimaçant.

Je hochais doucement la tête, avant d'enlever ma veste.

-Cette Skye n'est pas très jolie, commente-t-elle.  
-Je suis d'accord, déclarais-je en attrapant une autre veste.  
- _Skye n'est pas jolie. Elle est magnifique,_ rectifiais-je intérieurement.  
- _Tu as totalement raison,_ déclara quelqu'un. _Skye est l'une de mes plus belles descendantes._  
-Quoi ? m'exclamais-je.  
- _Quoi ?_ s'exclama la voix.  
-Quoi ? demanda Scarlett.  
-Hein ? repris-je en fronçant les sourcils. Euh... Rien.

Scarlett ricana, en commentant mon étrangeté. J'enfilais ma veste en cuir, en réfléchissant rapidement.

C'était quoi cette voix ? Pourquoi est-ce que Scarlett ne l'avait pas entendue ? Pourquoi personne ne l'entend à chaque fois ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle disait que Skye était sa descendante ?

-Alors ? demanda Scarlett.  
-De quoi ? dis-je.  
-Tu es vraiment dans la lune, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Je te demandais de me rapporter des Chocogrenouilles.  
-Tu en as mangé bien assez, dis-je en refermant les portes de mon armoire.

Je me plaçais devant Scarlett, en levant les bras. Je tournais sur moi-même, en souriant légèrement.

-Alors ? demandais-je. Est-ce que cette Potter va fondre ?

Scarlett me regarda attentivement, en restant silencieuse.

-Ouais, dit-elle finalement. Elle va fondre...

C'était peut-être dans ma tête, mais... J'avais l'impression qu'elle était plutôt triste en prononçant cette phrase. Je lui adressais un dernier sourire, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Je sortais rapidement du dortoir, en consultant ma montre. J'arrivais dans le hall, en souriant légèrement. Je n'avais pas tord, Skye Potter était vraiment magnifique.

Je m'arrêtais pour l'observer attentivement, elle était installée sur l'une des dernières marches de l'escalier. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et lises. Elle portait également une veste en cuir, accompagnée d'une robe noire.

-Salut, dis-je en arrivant près d'elle.

Elle m'adressa un sourire magnifique, en se relevant.

-Tu es prêt ? demanda-t-elle.

J'acquiesçais légèrement, en continuant d'observer les traits de son visage.

-Alors... Nous allons commencer par les boutiques, puis nous irons boire une bièraubeurre au Trois Balais, dit-elle en commençant à marcher. Si nous avons le temps, nous irons voir la cabane hurlante...

Elle se racla la gorge.

-Apparemment, il s'agit de la maison... reprit-elle.  
-La plus hantée de Grande-Bretagne, complétais-je en passant mon bras autour de ses épaules.

Ses joues se colorèrent légèrement.

-Tu es documenté, dit-elle avec un sourire. C'est cool...

 ** **Ellipse temporelle****

Je déposais ma veste sur la banquette, avant de regarder autour de moi. Après quelques minutes, Skye arriva avec les deux Bièraubeurres.

-Merci, dis-je avec un sourire.  
-Alors, dit-elle en regardant sa boisson. Tu aimes Pré-Au-Lard ?

Je l'étudiais rapidement, en réfléchissant sérieusement à la question.

-Est-ce que j'aime Pré-Au-Lard ? répétais-je.

Elle acquiesça, alors que je fronçais légèrement les sourcils.

-Euh... Ouais... Je suppose... J'aime bien cet endroit, dis-je en regardant autour de moi.  
-Je suis sûre que tu vas ador...  
-Et j'aime beaucoup le guide, continuais-je avant de boire doucement.

Je tournais mon visage vers elle, en souriant légèrement. Elle était plutôt rouge.

-C'est la première fois que je bois une Bièraubeurre. C'est vraiment bon, m'exclamais-je en m'approchant légèrement d'elle.  
-Ta meilleure amie est amoureuse de toi, lâcha-t-elle.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, un sourire hésitant sur les lèvres.

-Quoi ?  
-Scarlett est amoureuse de toi, répéta-t-elle en détournant le regard.  
-Tu... Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi, soupirais-je avant de passer une main sur mon visage.  
-C'est la vérité... Elle va bientôt te l'avouer, dit-elle sérieusement.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, en secouant légèrement la tête.

-Scarlett n'est pas amoureuse de moi, dis-je en me rapprochant d'elle. Scarlett est comme ma soeur et je suis comme son frère... Et... De toute manière... Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?  
-Je... Elle... Tu vas briser le cœur de ta meilleure amie ?

J'approchais mon visage du sien.

-Imaginons que tu as raison, dis-je en passant mon bras autour de sa taille. Si elle m'aime vraiment... Elle préférera me voir heureux avec une femme que j'aime, plutôt que malheureux avec elle... Tu ne crois pas ?  
-Je... Je ne sais pas, dit-elle en rougissant.  
-Mmh... Je sais pour nous deux, murmurais-je avec un sourire.

Doucement, je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Aussitôt, je déposais ma main disponible sur sa joue pour maintenir la pression de mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ce n'était que ça... Un baiser chaste, mais...

Morgane...

Vous connaissez le truc des papillons dans le ventre ? Eh bien, ce n'est pas des conneries...

Je m'éloignais légèrement, en sentant que la passion voulait s'incruster dans ce beau baiser. Je l'étudiais rapidement, alors qu'un large sourire s'installait sur mes lèvres. Elle avait encore les yeux fermés et les joues légèrement rouges. Ma main qui était toujours sur sa joue, bougea légèrement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et m'adressa un léger sourire.

-Alors... On a le temps d'aller voir la cabane hurlante ? demandais-je en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de Bièraubeurre.

Elle regarda rapidement sa montre, avant de me regarder de nouveau.

-Eh bien, nous...

Elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux, en prenant un air peiné.

-Je t'avais dit qu'elle était amoureuse de toi, s'exclama-t-elle en faisant un geste vers la fenêtre.

Je tournais la tête, en poussant un léger sourire. J'écarquillais légèrement les yeux, en découvrant Scarlett dans la rue. Elle me fixait, en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

-Je... Il doit y avoir autre chose, déclarais-je en attrapant ma veste. Je vais aller la voir...

Elle pencha légèrement la tête, peu convaincue.

-Tu es ma copine, décidais-je avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Enfin... Sauf si tu ne veux pas...  
-Je...  
-Pour une raison valable, continuais-je en enfilant mon manteau. Une raison qui ne concerne pas tes suppositions...  
-Je... Non... C'est bon, marmonna-t-elle avec un léger sourire.  
-Eh bien... À plus tard... Chérie, dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Je sortais rapidement de l'auberge, en regardant autour de moi. Scarlett était déjà loin. Je poussais un petit soupir, avant de courir pour rattraper ma meilleure amie.

-Scarlett ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demandais-je.

Elle continuait de marcher, en séchant ses larmes.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me répondre ? demandais-je en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. C'est à cause de Skye ?

J'attrapais doucement sa main, avant de grimacer. Elle venait de me repousser.

-Scarlett... S'il te plaît...  
-Non... Non, non, non, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Je ne veux pas t'écouter... Je ne veux pas entendre tes mensonges...  
-Scarlett... Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, déclarais-je sérieusement.  
-Pardon ? dit-elle en se retournant. Je n'ai pas le droit ? Tu m'as menti ! Trahis !

Scarlett était ma meilleure amie, elle me connaissait par cœur. Elle était en colère, parce qu'elle savait... J'étais coincé, bloqué... Je devais lui avouer et me l'avouer. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux, en soupirant.

-Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas faire ça. Je... Je... Je suis vraiment désolé, Scarlett.  
-Tu voulais l'embrasser, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai remarqué comment tu la rega...  
-Je ne parlais pas de ça, murmura-t-il.

Allons-y Alexandre...

-Ce n'était pas dans mes plans de tomber amoureux de la fille des Potter, déclarais-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle ferma les yeux.

-Mais... Scarlett, dis-je en lui attrapant la main.

Elle ne se dégagea pas.

-Tu m'as conseillé plus d'une fois d'arrêter mes conneries... D'arrêter d'être un véritable connard avec les filles...

Elle acquiesça légèrement.

-D'accord... Skye n'est peut-être pas... Elle n'est pas dans les critères de notre famille, mais... Merde... Tu es ma meilleure amie, Scarlett. Tu devrais me comprendre, pas me juger. Tu devrais m'écouter, me soutenir et me conseiller...

Elle secoua doucement la tête.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Je ne peux pas te comprendre...  
-Scarlett, soupirais-je.  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'aimes ? Pourquoi elle ? cria-t-elle alors que les larmes coulaient doucement.  
-Quoi ? Mais... Je... Je ne sais pas... Skye est...

Je poussais un petit soupir, en me remémorant le baiser.

-Unique, répondis-je.  
-Parce que je ne suis pas unique peut-être ? demanda-t-elle en me fixant froidement.

Par Morgane... Mes parents et Skye ne pouvaient pas avoir raison.

-Je... Ce n'est pas pareil...  
-Et pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Elle ne m'avouera jamais ses sentiments, pas après ce genre de phrase...

-Tu es comme une soeur pour moi, dis-je. Alors, oui... Tu es unique... Mais... Pas de le mêm...

Elle dégagea rapidement sa main de la mienne, avant de me frapper à l'épaule.

-Je suis amoureuse de toi ! Espèce d'idiot ! cria-t-elle.

Elle l'avait quand même dit...

* * *

 ** **J'espère que vous avez aimé ! À la semaine prochaine !****

 ** **Réponses Reviews :****

 ** **Naoko18 : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! Il arrive avec un peu d'avance !****

 ** **Laura : Merci ! J'espère que tu as aimé ! (Tu as posté la reviews de "La dernière Gryffondor" ici, mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'y répondrais quand même ! )****

 ** **Sylea : Mercii ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! Scorpius et Rose reviendront dans le prochain chapitre ! =)****

 ** **Kelly : Merci ! J'aime tellement les faire parler ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! À bientôôôt !  
****


	16. Chapitre 15

****Récapitulatif des personnages présent dans le chapitre 15 :****

 ** **Alexandre Johnson :**** En réalité, c'est Louis Nott. Il ne le sait pas.  
 ** **Kyle Nott :**** Fils de Daphné et Théodore Nott : Septième année à Serdaigle. Fiancé à Shelly Zabini.  
 ** **Skye Potter :**** Fille d'Harry et Sélène Potter. (Jumelle de James Potter.) Le don de Godric est énormément développé chez-elle. Elle est en cinquième année à Gryffondor.  
 ** **Drago Malfoy :**** Psychomage : Trois enfants sur quatre à Poudlard.  
 ** **Céleste Malfoy :**** Fille d'Hermione et Drago Malfoy : Cinquième année Serpentard.  
 ** **Lyra Malfoy :**** Fille d'Hermione et Drago Malfoy : Huit ans.  
 ** **Clara Granger :**** Cousine d'Hermione Malfoy. Elle possède le sang de Godric et Helga.  
 ** **Scorpius Malfoy :**** Fils d'Hermione et Drago Malfoy : Troisième année Serdaigle.  
 ** **Rose Weasley :**** Amie d'enfance du clan Nott/Malfoy/Potter/Granger.  
 ** **Minerva McGonagall :**** Directrice de Poudlard (Le reste tu connais…)

 ** **Hum… Juste par précision… Scorpius et Rose sont parfois vulgaires… (C'est "léger")  
Bonne lecture !****

* * *

 ** **Chapitre 15 :****

 ** **PDV Alexandre :****

À l'heure actuelle, Scarlett avait sûrement prévenu mes parents. Dans quelques heures, je recevrais sûrement une beuglante ou des gâteaux empoissonnés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? me demanda Kyle en entrant dans le dortoir.  
-Mmh... Arph…  
-Quoi ? Ton rendez-vous n'était pas… Tip-Top ? demanda-t-il.  
-C'était super, soupirais-je.  
-Ah ?  
-J'ai embrassé Skye.  
-Oh ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est cool…  
-Du coup, Scarlett m'a fait une crise de jalousie…  
-C'est qui elle déjà ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Mon ancienne meilleure amie, répondis-je.  
-Ancienne ?

Je haussais une épaule, en marmonnant.

-Mais... Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'a fait une crise ? demanda-t-il.  
-Mmh... Arph… Orph… Mmh…  
-Wah… Elle était vraiment amoureuse de toi ? demanda-t-il.

Je haussais un sourcil, en me redressant.

-Comment est-ce que tu as fait pour me comprendre ? demandais-je légèrement amusé.  
-Le talent, dit-il avec un sourire.

Je me raclais la gorge, en le fixant.

-J'ai discuté avec Scorpius et Rose dans le hall, avoua-t-il en soupirant. Ils étaient présents pour la scène de la dispute. Apparemment, ta déclaration d'amour pour Skye était… Cool.  
-Génial, marmonnais-je.  
-Tu devrais discuter avec Skyzie, dit-il sérieusement. Tu dois lui expliquer que les sentiments de ta meilleure amie ne changeront pas les tiens… Je la connais… Elle doit flipper.  
-Je...

Skye Potter transplana en plein milieu de notre dortoir. Je sursautais violemment, alors que Kyle poussa un drôle de son.

-Skye ! s'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui te pr…  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? coupais-je en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?

Je me levais rapidement, pour m'approcher d'elle. Skye recula légèrement, avant de foncer dans les bras de Kyle. Il fronça les sourcils, avant de serrer la jeune Potter dans ses bras.

-C'est Céleste… Elle va mourir, lâcha-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

 ** **PDV Céleste :****

-Vraiment ? demandais-je en souriant.  
-Vraiment, acquiesça mon père.  
-C'est génial ! m'exclamais-je avant de le prendre dans mes bras.  
-Ce n'est pas juste ! râla ma petite soeur. Elle ne devrait pas y retourner !  
-Je dois étudier, Lyra.

Ma petite-soeur regarda attentivement mon père avant de quitter la pièce, en claquant la porte.

-Les Poufsouffle sont les plus mignons, soupira mon père. Les Poufsouffle sont les plus mignons… Les Poufsouffle sont…

Je ricanais.

-Moque-toi, dit-il en passant sa main dans mes cheveux.  
-Eh !  
-Tu verras quand tu auras des enfants, soupira-t-il. Ne t'inquiète pas… Je serais là pour me moquer de toi.  
-Euh... Merci, dis-je avec un sourire hésitant.  
-Allez... Va faire tes valises, dit-il. Je vais m'occuper de ta soeur… Ensuite, je te déposerais dans le bureau de la directrice… Elle a quelques petites choses à te dire.

J'acquiesçais légèrement. Il sortit de la pièce, en attrapant sa baguette.

-Lyra ! s'écria-t-il. Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il y a dans le jardin !

 ** **PDV Kyle :****

-Quoi ? demandais-je.  
-Godric m'a envoyé une vision, dit-elle après plusieurs hésitations. Céleste décédera… Avant la fin de l'année.

Elle pleura de plus belle. Je fronçais doucement les sourcils, en jetant un coup d'œil à Alexandre. Il regardait Skye avec tristesse et appréhension.

-Écoute, dis-je en me dégageant légèrement de notre étreinte. Tu vas m'attendre dans la Salle Sur Demande… Je vais aller chercher Clara et nous allons discuter de cette vision… D'accord, Skyzie ?  
-D'accord, dit-elle en séchant ses larmes avec sa manche.

Avant de transplaner, elle ne lança pas le moindre regard à Alexandre.

-Je... Écoute… Ce n'est pas contre toi… Skye est comme ça. Elle a un peu de mal… Enfin… Elle n'est pas tactile… C'est d'ailleurs étonnant, qu'elle te laisse la toucher… Tu… Hum… Ne lui en veux pas…  
-T'inquiètes, murmura-t-il. J'ai juste un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi elle est venue te voir…

Il ne le faisait peut-être pas exprès, mais il avait appuyé sur le "te". En plus, ses yeux me lançaient des éclairs.

-Clara et moi sommes les doyens du clan… Enfin… Quand nous sommes à Poudlard. S'il y a un problème ou une décision importante à prendre… On le gère… C'est… Comme l'une de nos règles. Les doyens décident pour le groupe, dis-je en haussant une épaule.

Il hocha doucement la tête et je transplanais.

 ** **PDV Scorpius :****

-Je ne suis pas certain que… commençais-je.  
-Je vais vraiment douter de ton courage, Malfoy.  
-Tu ne comprends pas, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Nous avons…  
-Je sais, me coupa Rose. Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai grandi avec vous ? Je connais vos stupides règles…  
-Alors, tu…  
-Non, me coupa-t-elle de nouveau.

Elle m'énervait à me couper.

-Je ne te comprends pas, dit-elle. Est-ce que Clara a respecté la règle ? Est-ce qu'elle a pris cette décision avec Kyle ? Non ! Alors, tu vas me faire le plaisir de frapper à cette porte et d'avouer la vérité à la directrice !  
-Mais...  
-Tu n'es pas courageux, Malfoy. Tu as peur de la réaction de Clara, dit-elle en croisant les bras.  
-Je descends de Godric. Je suis le courage même, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Oui, j'abuse un peu.

-Vraiment ? Prouve-le !  
-Tu es sérieuse ? demandais-je en souriant. Je descends aussi de Salazar, la manipulation… Je connais.  
-Écoute-moi bien, dit-elle en m'attrapant par la cravate pour m'approcher dangereusement de son visage.

J'écarquillais les yeux, en rougissant affreusement.

- _Ce n'est plus ce que c'étaient les jeunes…  
-Tsss… Aucune résistance à la proximité.  
-Mmh... C'est légèrement décevant._  
-Tu vas frapper à cette porte et tu vas parler d'Alexandre avec la directrice… Sinon…

Un sourire diabolique s'installa sur ses lèvres.

-Sinon, je vais dire aux autres que tu es attiré par Alexandre.  
-Mais...  
-Je suis sûre qu'ils se demandent pourquoi tu le reluques autant, dit-elle avec un large sourire. Je peux glisser quelques informations…  
-Mais... Je ne le reluque pas ! m'exclamais-je.  
-Frappe à cette porte, Malfoy.

Elle me relâcha et je replaçais ma cravate.

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'ils vont m'en vouloir ? Tous…

Elle haussa une épaule, en regardant ses ongles.

-Je… Personne ne doit briser les règles ! Surtout celle des doyens ! C'est la plus importante, m'exclamais-je.  
-Malfoy ! dit-elle en tapant du pied.

Pourquoi est-ce que je l'aime déjà ?

 _-Pour sa chevelure…  
-Pour son caractère…  
-Pour son éternelle beauté…  
-Pour son intelligence…  
-Pour son courage…  
_-J'ai compris ! lâchais-je froidement.  
-Bien... Je commençais à désespérer…  
-Non, je ne parl…

Elle haussa un sourcil.

-Tu me fais chier.  
-Ton sentiment est partagé.

Je prenais une grande inspiration, avant de toquer à la porte.

-Oui ?

J'ouvrais la porte et j'attrapais fermement le bras de Rose. Elle poussa un petit cri, surprise pour mon geste.

-On va avouer à deux… Je coule. Tu coules, murmurais-je.  
-Connard, marmonna-t-elle.  
- _Ah ! Enfin une action digne de nous ! C'est très bien !_  
-Jeunes gens ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda Minerva en avançant vers nous.  
-Professeur, nous… Hum… Rose veut vous avouer quelque chose…

Quoi ? On ne force pas un Malfoy à faire quelque chose. C'est le Malfoy qui force.

-Trouillard, marmonna-t-elle avant de se racler la gorge. Nous pensons que… Hum…  
-Oui ? demanda Minerva.  
-Bon... Je termine, coupais-je. Vous vous souvenez de mon oncle ? Louis ? Il semblerait que le château l'abrite actuellement…

J'entendis un verre se briser et rapidement… La tête de Céleste apparut.

-Merde, lâchais-je en même temps que Rose.

On venait de se faire griller.

* * *

 **Réponses Reviews :**

 **Dragoloveju : Merci beaucoup !**

 **Sylea : Exactement ! C'est vrai que c'est dur à imaginer ! Briser le cœur de Skye ? Mmh… À la prochaine !**

 **Laura : Pas de problème ! "On se dit tout" ? Il risquait sa vie, en lui avouant ça… Surtout, qu'elle est pour la destruction des Nott-Malfoy-Potter-Granger ! À bientôt !**

 **missdimezell : Mais tu es là, maintenant ! Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu aimeras également la suite !**


	17. Chapitre 16

****Récapitulatif des personnages présent dans le chapitre 16 :****

 **Scorpius Malfoy :** Fils de Drago et Hermione Malfoy : Troisième année à Serdaigle.  
 ** **Rose Weasley :**** Fille de Lavande et Ron Weasley : Troisième année à Gryffondor.  
 ** **Céleste Malfoy :**** Fille de Drago et Hermione Malfoy : Cinquième année à Serpentard.  
 ** **Minerva McGonagall :**** Directrice de Poudlard.  
 ** **Clara Granger :**** Nièce d'Hermione : Dernière année à Gryffondor.  
 ** **Kyle Nott :**** Fils de Daphné et Théodore Nott : Dernière année à Serdaigle.  
 ** **Skye Potter :**** Fille de Sélène et Harry Potter : Cinquième année à Gryffondor.  
 ** **Alexandre Johnson :**** (Louis Nott) : Dernière année à Serdaigle.  
 ** **Scarlett Cole :**** Meilleure amie d'Alexandre. Elle est amoureuse de lui : Dernière année à Gryffondor.

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 16 :**

-Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ? demanda Céleste en s'approchant.

J'échangeais un regard avec Rose, en reprenant une expression neutre.

-J'aimerais également comprendre, murmura la directrice. Vous insinuez que Louis Nott est dans le château ?  
-Euh... On... Nous... Euh...  
-Nous ne l'insinuons pas... Nous le savons, repris-je avec un sourire en coin.

Ma grande soeur ouvrit doucement la bouche, avant de passer une main sur son visage.

-Je... Je veux connaître son nom, dit-elle. Enfin... Son autre nom...  
-Malheureusement, je ne peux pas te le...

Les yeux de Céleste changèrent de couleur.

-Merlin, s'exclama-t-elle. C'est... Tellement évident... Il s'agit d'Alexandre !

Rose haussa un sourcil, en se penchant doucement vers moi.

 _-Tu n'es pas assez près,_ murmura Salazar.

Intérieurement, je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Comment a-t-elle deviné ? murmura Rose.  
-Exactement comme moi... Rowena lui a donné un coup de pouce, répondis-je en regardant ma soeur.  
-Mais...  
-Elle voulait qu'elle comprenne, chuchotais-je simplement.

Minerva passa une main sur son visage, en fronçant doucement les sourcils.

-Attendez... Attendez... Alexandre ? Alexandre Johnson ? reprit-elle. Le nouveau septième année ?  
-Exactement, s'exclama Céleste. Celui qui a sauvé ma virginité ! C'est un brave typ... Merlin ! Et Skye ! Est-ce qu'elle sait qu'il est...  
-Non, coupais-je en baissant la tête. Personne ne connaît la vérité... Enfin... Je... Est-ce qu'on pourrait s'asseoir ? Que je vous explique toute la situation...

 ** **PDV Skye Potter :****

Clara et Kyle entrèrent rapidement dans la Salle sur Demande. Ils s'installèrent à côté de moi, en déposant plusieurs plateaux devant moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vue ? demanda doucement Kyle.  
-Une tombe, répondis-je en fermant les yeux.  
-Celle de Céleste...  
-Tu peux nous raconter ? murmura Kyle.

J'acquiesçais doucement, en prenant une grande inspiration.

-Au début, je discutais avec Alexandre... Dans l'un des couloirs du château... Céleste est arrivée... Elle était en train de hurler... Elle nous ordonnait de partir... Ensuite, la scène a changé... On était à la bibliothèque et... On cherchait quelque chose... Je ne sais pas ce que c'était...  
-Respire, m'ordonna Clara.

Je prenais une nouvelle inspiration.

-Ensuite, on pleurait devant sa tombe et... Il y avait cette femme... Avec des yeux rouges et des cheveux noirs... Elle m'a adressé un sourire... Avant de sortir une étrange baguette... C'était comme un sceptre... Elle... Elle... Elle a fait quelque chose... Je ne sais pas... Après j'étais dans une étrange salle et... Alexandre était là.

Clara et Kyle échangèrent un regard.

-Il m'a dit qu'il était désolé et qu'il... Qu'il allait changer mon destin, terminais-je en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que cette vision signifie ?  
-Je... On devrait peut-être en discuter avec nos parents, s'exclama Kyle.  
-Les visions ne sont pas toujours... Réelles, expliqua Clara. Elles représentent un possible destin, une mise en garde... On peut toujours... La déjouer.  
-Quoi ? demandais-je en essuyant mes larmes.  
-Tu peux éviter les éléments déclencheurs... Par exemple... Ne discute plus avec Alexandre… Et… Évite le fameux couloir...  
-Mais...  
-Alexandre est son copain, coupa Kyle en fronçant les sourcils. Comment veux-tu qu'ils arrêtent de discuter ?

Clara haussa une épaule, peu concernée.

-Tu préfères perdre Céleste ou perdre une relation naissante ? demanda-t-elle en me regardant.  
-Je ne suis pas d'accord, coupa Kyle en fronçant les sourcils. Tu ne devrais pas répondre et tu ne répondras pas… On devrait demander de l'aide à nos parents.  
-C'est inutile, dit Clara en haussant une épaule. Nous ne sommes pas en danger... La vision était juste... Étrange.  
-Étrange ? Céleste était morte.  
-C'est peut-être ta nouvelle potion, dit-elle en haussant une épaule. Ce ne serait pas la première fois... Tu as peut-être développé une allergie à un él...  
-Arrête, coupa Kyle. Tu agis comme s'il n'y avait rien à craindre... Les visions de Skye sont pratiquement...  
-Pratiquement, coupa-t-elle à son tour. Elles ne sont pas toujours fiables... En plus, Céleste n'est même pas à Poudlard.  
-Elle va revenir, marmonnais-je.  
-Et... Sérieusement... Qui en voudrait à Céleste ? C'est une idée stupide.  
-Oh... Je ne sais pas... Les gens qui ont tué ta mère ? s'énerva Kyle.

Clara se releva, en serrant les poings. Elle étudia rapidement Kyle, avant de sortir rapidement de la pièce, en claquant la porte.

-Une enfant, soupira Kyle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Tu n'aurais peut-être...  
-On s'en fiche, coupa-t-il en se levant. Nous allons voir mon père, maintenant.

 ** **PDV Alexandre Johnson :****

-On peut discuter ? demandais-je doucement.

Scarlett se releva, en me fusillant du regard.

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler avec toi, cracha-t-elle. Tu n'es qu'un traître.

Je haussais un sourcil, en la retenant par le bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? demandais-je en plissant les yeux.  
-Je ne...  
-Je te connais, Scarlett.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. J'appuyais légèrement sur ma prise, créant une grimace chez-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? répétais-je.  
-Tu as peut-être changé de camp, mais...  
-Tu racontes n'importe quoi, murmurais-je. Je suis toujours de ton côté... Du côté de Morgane.  
-Vraiment ? Tu comptes toujours capturer Céleste ?

J'acquiesçais légèrement.

-Tu vas nous aider à tuer les descendants ? demanda-t-elle froidement. Tu vas accepter de tuer ta bien-aimée ?

Les descendants... D'accord, je peux encore le concevoir…

Mais... Skye…

Jamais.

-Tu vois... Tu hésites, cracha-t-elle. Tu hésites, parce que tu veux laisser cette garce en vie.

Elle émit un drôle de son, alors que j'augmentais la pression autour de son poignet.

- _Elle va prendre ta place... Elle va faire... Ce que tu ne peux pas faire..._  
-Personne ne touchera à Skye...

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, avant de pouffer de rire.

-Je... Écoute, je kidnapperais Céleste... Mais…

Elle m'encouragea d'un regard.

-Personne ne touchera à Skye... S'il te plaît, tu... Aide-moi à la protéger.

Elle m'étudia rapidement, avant de se dégager violemment.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de me demander ? s'écria-t-elle. Si je pouvais, j'arracherais son cœur de mes propres mains !

Je l'attrapais par la gorge et je la plaquais violemment contre le mur. Pendant un instant, mes yeux me brûlèrent.

-Tu ne toucheras pas à Skye.

Ses mains passèrent sur les miennes et ses pieds décolèrent du sol.

-Tu es ma meilleure amie, Scarlett. Mais... Je n'hésiterais pas à utiliser les méthodes de ma mère, si tu touches à Skye.

Elle acquiesça difficilement et je la laissais retomber sur le sol.

-Alex ?

* * *

 ** **Mmh… À Mercredi prochain !****

 ** **Réponses Reviews :****

 ** **Laura : Hey ! Merci ! J'espère que tu as aimée celui-ci !****

 ** **Sylea : Elle l'apprend… =)****

 ** **Kelly : Oui, j'ai dessiné un arbre généalogique… Mmh… Peut-être...  
****


	18. Chapitre 17

****Récapitulatif des personnages présent dans le chapitre 17 :****

 ** **Céleste Malfoy :**** Fille d'Hermione et Drago Malfoy. Cinquième année à Serpentard. ****  
Scorpius Malfoy :**** Fils d'Hermione et Drago Malfoy. Troisième année à Serdaigle. ****  
Rose Weasley :**** Fille de Lavande et Ron Weasley. Amie d'enfance du clan Nott/Potter/Weasley/Malfoy/Granger. ****  
Kyle Nott :**** Fils de Théodore et Daphnée Nott. Septième année à Serdaigle. ** **  
Skye Potter :**** Fille d'Harry et Sélène Potter. Cinquième année à Gryffondor. ****  
Alexandre Johnson :**** En réalité, c'est Louis Nott. ****  
Scarlett Cole :**** Meilleure amie d'Alexandre. Elle est amoureuse de lui.  
 ** **  
Bonne lecture ! Mmh... Très bonne lecture !****

 ** **Chapitre 17 :****

-Skye, murmurais-je.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? demanda prudemment Kyle.  
-Nous... Hum... Nous étions en train de discuter, dis-je en croisant les bras.

Scarlett se releva doucement, en toussant avec exagération.

- _Sérieusement… Elle ne pouvait pas choisir un autre moment pour s'étouffer ?  
-Elle m'énerve...  
-Mmh... Que quelqu'un l'achève, s'il vous plaît !  
-Taisez-vous, les garçons ! _

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, en passant une main sur mon front. Skye s'approcha doucement, en fronçant également les sourcils. Elle s'arrêta soudainement, en poussant un drôle de son.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je en haussant les sourcils.

Mes yeux me brûlèrent un instant, créant une petite grimace sur mes lèvres.

-Je... Rien, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Kyle s'approcha rapidement d'elle, en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Ils échangèrent quelques paroles, discrètement. Finalement, Skye secoua doucement la tête. Kyle tourna son visage vers moi, puis ils avancèrent vers nous.

-Et... Tu vas mieux ? demandais-je à Skye.  
-Je vais bien... Merci.

Je lui souriais doucement, en plantant mes yeux dans les siens. Mon cœur loupa un battement, quand elle baissa la tête en rougissant.

-Je vais vomir, marmonna Scarlett.

Ses commentaires n'arracheront pas mon sourire.

-Hum... Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes par ici ? demandais-je en haussant un sourcil.  
-Nous allons voir mon père, avoua Kyle avec un petit sourire.  
-À cause de ta vision ? demandais-je à Skye.  
-En effet, je...  
-Il s'agit d'une affaire… Privé, coupa Kyle en jetant un coup d'œil à Scarlett.

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel, avant de tirer sur ma cape. Elle approcha sa bouche de mon oreille, en regardant froidement Skye et Kyle.

-Mmh... Tu devrais la surveiller, Alex, murmura-t-elle. Un drame est vite arrivé…  
-Apparemment, tu n'as pas enregistré le contenu de notre discussion, marmonnais-je en retour.  
-Crois-moi... J'ai très bien compris, dit-elle avec un ricanement.  
-Pas assez, visiblement...

Elle haussa une épaule, en me souriant mystérieusement. Elle tourna les talons, en adressant un large sourire aux deux descendants. Je fermais doucement mes poings, alors que Skye lui rendait son sourire.

-Elle n'a pas l'air... En colère, dit Kyle.  
-Mmh...

 ** **PDV Céleste Malfoy :****

Je refermais la porte, puis je prenais une grande inspiration. Mine de rien... Je devais assimiler cette grande nouvelle...

-J'espère que le professeur McGonagall tiendra parole, murmura Rose.  
-Elle va tenir parole, dis-je avec un sourire. Elle va nous laisser la semaine.  
-Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle nous accorde un délai, avoua Scorpius en souriant.  
-Quoi ? demanda Rose en fronçant les sourcils.

J'échangeais un regard complice avec Scorpius.

-Minerva est la marraine d'Orion, avoua-t-il. Elle nous connaît depuis... Bah...Toujours.  
-Elle cachait nos bêtises à nos parents, quand nous étions enfants, complétais-je avec un sourire.  
-Elle ne voulait pas nous dénoncer... Elle voulait qu'on se dénonce... On avait toujours quelques jours pour le faire...

Rose hocha doucement la tête, en souriant légèrement.

-Revenons à nos hippogriffes, repris-je.

Mon frère grimaça légèrement.

-Scorpius... Tu dois vraiment convaincre Clara, dis-je en déposant ma main sur son bras. Elle ne doit pas savoir que le professeur McGonagall nous a donné un délai.

Il hocha légèrement la tête.

-Elle ne pas savoir que tu as... Désobéis, continuais-je.  
-Je sais, murmura-t-il. Je vais... Mmh... Je vais essayer de la convaincre qu'on...  
-Tu ne vas pas essayer, coupais-je fermement. Tu vas le faire ! Tu es un Malfoy, nom de Merlin !  
-Je... Oui, dit-il en reprenant une expression neutre.

Rose observa attentivement mon frère, avant de cacher son sourire dans son écharpe.

- _C'est nouveau ça_ , s'exclama Helga.

 ** **PDV Alexandre Johnson : Ellipse temporelle****

Une chouette se posa devant moi, me faisant sursauter. Je repoussais vivement mon assiette, en décalant l'animal. Il n'y avait aucun doute... Elle venait de chez-moi.

-Vous sentez cette odeur ? marmonnais-je en sentant les ennuis arrivaient.  
- _Mmh... Le lion a oublié de se laver.  
-Connard. _  
-Je dois vraiment me renseigner sur ce bordel, marmonnais-je en passant une main sur mon visage.  
-De quoi ? demanda Skye en arrivant.  
-Salut, dis-je avec un sourire. Tu n'es pas avec le professeur Nott ?

Elle secoua légèrement la tête, en s'installant près de moi. Je lui adressais un léger sourire, en me penchant vers elle. Je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes, avant de m'éloigner légèrement.

-Il n'était... Il n'était pas... Dans son bureau, balbutia-t-elle en rougissant.  
-Du coup... commençais-je en m'éloignant complètement.  
-J'irais demain matin, compléta-t-elle dans un souffle.  
-D'accord, dis-je avec un autre sourire.  
-Tu ne prends pas ton courrier ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Oh ! Si ! Si, dis-je en acquiesçant.

J'attrapais la lettre et je l'ouvrais rapidement. Skye tourna doucement la tête, pour se concentrer sur les quelques plats qui étaient déjà arrivés.

" _Alexandre,_

 _Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins..._  
 _Scarlett nous a envoyé une lettre assez... Choquante._  
 _Elle nous a dit que tu avais des sentiments pour la fille des Potter, pour Skye._

 _La puissante Skye..._

 _C'est son surnom, dans notre petit récapitulatif. Est-ce que tu te souviens ?_  
 _Je ne saurais pas étonnée d'apprendre qu'elle a utilisé l'une de ses potions sur toi... Sa mère concocte des potions après tout..._

 _Je suis désolée, je n'y avais même pas pensé..._

 _Ton père et moi avons décidé que tu devais rentrer. Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser là-bas, maintenant._

 _Scarlett terminera la mission, pendant que tu décuveras._

 _J'enverrais une lettre à McGonagall, demain matin. (Comme ça, tu pourras rentrer en fin de semaine...)_  
 _À bientôt mon fils,_  
 _Je t'aime,_  
 _Annie Johnson_

"

Je déposais doucement la lettre sur la table, en blanchissant légèrement. Est-ce qu'elle avait raison ? Est-ce Skye m'avait ensorcelé ?

Je secouais doucement la tête, pour éloigner cette idée idiote.

Je connaissais les effets de l'Amortentia... Scarlett l'avait testé sur moi, le jour de mes douze ans. (Une histoire stupide).

Les sentiments que je nourrissais pour Skye était fort, beaucoup plus fort que les effets de cette potion.

-Alors, tu as reçu de bonn... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Skye.  
-Je...  
-Tu es blanc, dit-elle en plaçant sa main sur mon front.

Ses mains sont froides, mais tellement douces.

-Je dois... Rentrer chez-moi, murmurais-je en fermant les yeux.  
-Salut la compagnie !

J'ouvrais les yeux, découvrant Kyle et Scorpius qui s'installaient près de nous. Skye essaya d'attraper la lettre, mais je la rangeais vivement dans ma poche.

-Mes parents ont besoin de moi... Je... Je dois rentrer, continuais-je en murmurant.  
-Quoi ? s'exclama Scorpius en blanchissant.  
-Mais... Tu es ici chez-toi...  
-Skye... Je... Hum... Je... hésitais-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux.  
-Tu es l'héritier Nott, me coupa-t-elle fermement.  
 _-Enfin quelqu'un l'annonce,_ s'exclama l'une des voix. _  
-Il était temps !  
_

* * *

 ** **Mmh.. À la semaine prochaine !  
**** ** **Mélissa !****

 ** **Réponses Reviews :****

 ** **Laura : Je vais bien et toi ? La réaction d'Alexandre/Louis arrivera dans le prochain chapitre ! À bientôt !****

 ** **Sylea : Merci ! Alors ? Celui-là ? Chaud également ?  
****


	19. Chapitre 18

****Récapitulatif des personnages présent dans le chapitre 18 :****

 ** **Alexandre Johnson :**** En réalité, c'est Louis Nott. ****  
Skye Potter :**** Fille d'Harry et Sélène Potter. ****  
Kyle Nott :**** Fils de Théodore et Daphnée Nott. ****  
Hermione Malfoy :**** Mère de Scorpius, Céleste, Orion et Lyra. Femme de Drago Malfoy. ** **  
Annie Johnson :**** Drusilia. ****  
Jacque Johnson :**** Moldus et "père" d'Alexandre. ** **  
Tara Cole :**** Helena Game. ** **  
Céleste Malfoy :**** Fille d'Hermione et Drago Malfoy. ** ******

 ** **(Simple curiosité… Quelqu'un consulte encore le réca ?)****

 ** **Aaah… Bonne lecture !****

 ** **Chapitre 18 :****

-Quoi ? dis-je en haussant un sourcil.  
-Tu es l'héritier Nott, répéta-t-elle fermement.

Un sourire amusé s'installa sur mes lèvres, alors que je désignais lentement Kyle.

-C'est lui, l'héritier Nott.  
-En réalité, commença Skye. C'est le troisième héritier de la famille Nott… Toi, tu es le premier.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Je sais… C'est complètement dingue, dit-elle en déposant sa main sur mon avant-bras. Quand tu discutais avec Scarlett, j'ai remarqué que tes yeux étaient vert émeraude…  
-C'est…  
-Ils avaient changé de couleur, parce que Salazar t'avait béni… C'est une histoire compliquée, reconnue-t-elle. Tu dois juste retenir que grâce à ça, j'ai deviné que tu étais Louis Nott. L'oncle de Scorpius, celui qui a été kidnappé à la naissance, termina-t-elle avec un large sourire.

Je papillonnais rapidement des yeux, avant de me dégager de sa prise.

-Tu es complètement dingue, m'exclamais-je en me levant. Mes parents ne sont pas des kidnappeurs et…

Je secouais vivement la tête, avant de passer une main sur mon visage. Je sortais rapidement de la Grande Salle, en gardant mes sourcils froncés. Je marchais rapidement jusqu'à mon dortoir, puis j'attrapais l'une de mes valises. J'ouvrais les portes de mon armoire, avant de fourrer mes vêtements dedans.

-Tu ne peux pas partir.

Je continuais, en ignorant royalement Kyle.

-Écoute, Skye…  
-Skye a pété un câble, marmonnais-je.  
-Elle...  
-Je lui écrirais, promis-je. Dès que je serais chez-moi… En espérant, qu'elle abandonne ses idioties…  
-Mmh... Alexandre… Je voulais dire que… Mmh… Skye n'a pas trouvé les bons mots pour te l'annoncer.

Je stoppais mes mouvements, en tournant la tête vers lui.

-Quoi ? Tu crois sérieusement que mes parents sont des… Tu es sérieux ?  
-Je... Mmh… Peut-être que… Tu es juste adopté, murmura-t-il. Ils ne pensaient sûrement pas que… Tu étais un enfant kidnappé.  
-Tu racontes n'importe quoi, dis-je en secouant la tête.  
-Écoute... Quand Skye m'a parlé de sa supposition, j'ai complètement halluciné… J'étais persuadé qu'elle se trompait… Mais… J'ai discuté avec Scorpius et… Il m'a avoué qu'il le savait… Rowena Serdaigle lui a avoué…

Il se racla la gorge.

-Les fondateurs de Poudlard t'ont reconnu, continu-t-il. Les voix dans ta tête, ce sont eux. Tu as reçu les dons de ma fami… De notre famille.

Je recommençais à ranger mes vêtements, en secouant la tête.

-Complètement dingue, marmonnais-je.  
-Alexandre, reprit-il. Je sais que c'est diffic…  
-Tu ne comprends pas, m'écriais-je en jetant mon sac par terre. C'est complètement impossible ! C'est complètement…  
- _Logique,_ coupa une voix douce dans ma tête. _La famille Johnson déteste la famille des descendants…  
-Ils avaient une occasion de nous faire mal, très mal. _  
-On devrait…, reprit Kyle.  
-Mes parents sont mes parents, qu'importe vos su…  
-On ne dit pas le contraire, dit Kyle en levant lentement ses mains.

Sa voix était aussi posée que la personne dans ma tête.

-On dit juste que tu es également de notre famille… Tu… Tu auras toujours des liens avec les Johnson, ils t'ont élevé… Mais… Tu as également des liens avec nous… Des liens du sang.

Je le regardais longuement, en ramassant mon sac. Soudainement, je me souvenais de la haine que je nourrissais pour cette famille, de la joie que j'avais quand j'ai appris qu'on allait les tuer… J'avais oublié… J'avais complètement oublié, que les descendants étaient des êtres mauvais. Ils n'avaient pas hésité à tuer ma grand-mère et Morgane… Maintenant, ils osaient insulter mes parents et…

-Je préfère mourir que partager votre sang, crachais-je en sentant mes yeux brûler.

Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux, en reculant d'un pas. Je sortais rapidement du dortoir, en claquant la porte. Je marchais vivement dans les couloirs, en serrant mes doigts autour de la lanière de mon sac.

-Monsieur Johnson ?

Je me stoppais net, puis je me retournais lentement. Une brune m'observait, en replaçant doucement sa blouse blanche.

-Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-elle en souriant légèrement.

Évidemment, je venais de tomber sur Hermione Malfoy.

-Je... Oui.  
-Bien, dit-elle en continuant de sourire. Pouvez-vous m'aider quelques instants ?  
-J'étais sur le point de…  
-Nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps, continua-t-elle. De plus, je crois que la directrice n'a pas vraiment autorisé votre départ… N'est-ce pas ?

Ils vont m'emmerder jusqu'au bout.

Je replaçais mon sac sur mon épaule, avant de m'approcher d'elle. Son sourire augmenta, m'apaisant légèrement. Elle entra dans un petit local, puis elle déposa plusieurs cartons sur le sol. Elle en attrapa deux, avant de se racler la gorge.

-Vous pouvez en prendre un ? demanda-t-elle. Je viendrais chercher le dernier plus tard…

J'acquiesçais légèrement, avant de lui emboîter le pas.

-Vous êtes d'un silence rare, s'exclama-t-elle soudainement. Les autres élèves m'auraient déjà deman…  
-Vous y croyez ? coupais-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
-De ?

Je secouais légèrement la tête, en me demandant pourquoi j'avais dit ça.

-Rien.  
-Vous parlez de la supposition de mes proches ? demanda-t-elle en même temps.  
-Ils vous en ont parlé…  
-Pas vraiment, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Je fronçais les sourcils, en replaçant mon sac.

-Je suis la première Héritière des Quatre Fondateurs, dit-elle fermement. Mes enfants descendent aussi d'eux, mais ils sont moins puissants que moi… Le sang des Malfoy est…Il n'a pas vraiment renforcé le côté Fondateur…  
-Vous... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demandais-je perdu.  
-Ce que je veux dire… C'est que je n'ai pas besoin de ma famille pour reconnaître l'un de ses membres.

Elle ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie, puis elle entra.

-Vous...  
-Je sais, coupa-t-elle. C'est une histoire complètement dingue… Tellement dingue et inimaginable, que tu as énormément de mal à me croire, à nous croire.

Elle fouina dans l'un de ses tiroirs et ressortit une petite boîte carrée.

-Dedans, tu trouveras une amulette… Quand elle est installée sur le cou d'un Héritier de Poudlard, le blason des quatre maisons apparaît, dit-elle en me tendant la boîte. Je ne vais pas t'empêcher de retourner chez toi. Je veux juste… Te prévenir, qu'ici aussi tu es chez toi.  
-Et... Si, il n'apparaît pas, marmonnais-je convaincu de mes propos.

Un sourire triste s'installa sur ses lèvres.

-C'est qu'il y a une erreur, dit-elle en haussant une épaule. Dans ce cas-là... Je te prierais de me renvoyer l'amulette…

J'acquiesçais légèrement, en enfonçant la boîte dans mon sac. J'attendrais quelques jours, puis je lui renverrais sa stupide boîte. Elle attrapa un parchemin et installa quelques mots sur le papier.

-Voilà une autorisation… Pour quitter Poudlard, dit-elle. Je… J'attends de tes nouvelles, Alexandre.

J'attrapais le papier, en la dévisageant légèrement.

C'est vrai, qu'elle me ressemblait un peu… Enfin, si on admettait que je n'étais pas le fils de mes parents.

-Merci, dis-je.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle****

J'enfonçais mon visage dans les cheveux de ma mère, en souriant légèrement.

J'étais à la maison, avec ma famille.

J'avais énormément réfléchi à cette histoire, pendant le trajet. Elle était absurde, vraiment absurde. Ils étaient tellement désespérés, qu'ils pensaient que le premier venu était ce cher Louis.

-Alors ? Comment vas-tu ? demanda ma mère en déposant ses mains sur mes joues.  
-Bien, dis-je avec un léger sourire.  
-Tu as un peu maigri, dit-elle.  
-Lâche-le, Annie.

J'échangeais une étreinte avec mon père, puis un sourire avec Tara.

-Nous avons une surprise pour toi ! déclara ma mère.  
-Vraiment ? Où ça ? demandais-je en souriant.  
-Dans la cave, dit mon père avec le même sourire.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, en laissant mon sac dans l'entrée. Je marchais rapidement jusqu'à la cave, puis j'ouvrais la porte. Dans un coin de la pièce, reposait le corps inconscient de Céleste Malfoy.

-Scarlett nous l'a envoyé dans l'après-midi… Avant, elle a prit un peu de polynectars… Ils ne verront rien venir.

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi ?

_

 ** **Le chapitre est disponible avec de l'avance, parce que je ne pouvais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps ! J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre !  
Bonne fin de journée !  
Mélissa.****

 ** **Mon Instagram : Mlle_Fictions.****


	20. Chapitre 19

****Récapitulatif des personnages présent dans le chapitre 19 :****

 **Alexandre Johnson :** Il s'agit de Louis Nott.  
 ** **Céleste Malfoy :**** Fille d'Hermione et Drago Malfoy. Elle vient de se faire kidnapper par la "famille" d'Alexandre.  
 ** **Annie Johnson :**** En réalité, il s'agit de Drusilia. Une descendante de Morgane.  
 ** **Skye Potter :**** Fille d'Harry et Sélène Potter.  
 ** **Scorpius Malfoy :**** Fils d'Hermione et Drago Malfoy. Il connaît la vérité sur Alexandre/Louis, depuis quelques jours.  
 ** **Orion Malfoy :**** Dernier fils d'Hermione et Drago Malfoy. Il vient d'entrer à Gryffondor.  
 ** **Scarlett Cole :**** Meilleure amie d'Alexandre, elle l'aime. Dans le chapitre 19, elle prend l'apparence de Céleste.

 ** **Bonne lecture !****

 ** **Chapitre 19 :****

Je repoussais mes couvertures, en poussant un petit soupir. Je descendais rapidement les escaliers, en tenant fermement ma baguette. Je prononçais un sortilège de déverrouillage, puis j'entrais dans la cave. Je refermais la porte, en jurant mentalement.

-Lumos.

J'entendis quelques bruits de chaînes et des halètements. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre que Céleste était morte de peur.

-A... Alexandre ? entendis-je.

D'un coup de baguette, une boule de lumière s'installa au centre de la pièce. Maintenant, je pouvais distinguer les différentes machines de ma mère, ainsi que son espace laboratoire.

En tournant la tête, je croisais le regard soulagée de Céleste.

Morgane... Si elle savait.

Elle ne portait plus qu'une longue chemise blanche et ses cheveux étaient négligemment attachés. Comme ma mère avait prévu d'utiliser le corps de Céleste pour Morgane, elles ne lui avaient pas fait de mal physiquement.

-Salut.

Salut ? Bordel... J'aurais pu trouver autre chose quand même...

Je m'approchais rapidement du petit laboratoire, puis je remplissais l'une des tasses d'eau. Je passais une main sur mon visage, puis je m'approchais d'elle. Des larmes ravageaient son visage, alors que je lui tendais la tasse.

Elle venait de comprendre.

-Où suis-je ? murmura-t-elle difficilement.  
-Tu devrais boire... Prendre des forces...  
-Qu'est-ce que je... Je fais là ? demanda-t-elle en laissant couler d'autres larmes.

Je poussais un petit soupir, en me penchant vers elle.

-Tu es chez moi... Je ne peux pas t'expliquer la raison de ta présence ici, murmurais-je.  
-Tu... Tu ne vas pas m'aider ?  
-Je suis désolé, Céleste.

Elle émit un drôle de son, puis elle commença à trembler.

-Tu... Cette femme va me tuer, dit-elle en devenant rouge. Tu... Elle va me... Tuer !  
-Je sais, dis-je en portant la tasse à ses lèvres.

Elle donna un violent coup dans mon bras, envoyant la tasse dans les airs. Je poussais un petit soupir, avant de m'approcher des morceaux brisés.

-Reparo, marmonnais-je.  
-Tu vas les laisser me tuer, dit-elle plus fermement.

Je haussais une épaule.

-Tu... Mais... Tu es mon oncle, marmonna-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas... Tu ne peux pas faire ça.  
-Est-ce que vous pouvez arrêter avec cette histoire grotesque ? demandais-je froidement.

Je remplissais une seconde fois la tasse.

-Écoute... Je ne vais rien faire pour toi, dis-je. Enfin... Je vais juste essayer de... Te faciliter les... Derniers jours de ta vie.

Je m'approchais d'elle, puis je lui tendais la tasse. Elle se redressa légèrement, en essuyant ses larmes.

-Je suis une Malfoy, doublée d'une Nott. Je ne…  
-C'est exactement pour ça, que tu es là.

Je me retournais, en crispant mes doigts autour de la tasse. Ma mère descendit les quelques marches, puis elle attrapa la tasse que je tenais.

-Tu ne devrais pas discuter avec elle, me dit-elle doucement. Les descendants sont manipulateurs...  
-Je... Je ne sais pas ce que...  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, me coupa-t-elle en plaçant sa main sur ma joue.

Elle vida la tasse dans l'évier, avant de fouiller dans l'un de ses placards. Je détournais rapidement les yeux, pour observer Céleste. Elle avait un masque d'impassibilité sur le visage, son regard était devenu neutre et froid.

-Tu devrais prendre cette potion, m'expliqua gentiment ma mère.

J'attrapais la potion, en haussant un sourcil.

-Elle enlèvera les sentiments que cette Potter t'a imposé, dit-elle en souriant.  
-Comme si Skye avait besoin de ça, ajouta froidement Céleste.  
-Silence ! s'écria ma mère d'une voix froide.  
-Merci, répondis-je avec un sourire.  
-Tu devrais remonter, continua-t-elle. Je vais préparer les incantations pour Jeudi...  
-Jeudi ?  
-Mmh... La descendante est faible, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Apparemment, sa puissance magique n'égale pas celle de sa mère...

J'ai déjà entendu ça.

-D'accord, dis-je en hochant légèrement la tête.  
-Bonne nuit, mon chéri.  
-Bonne nuit... Maman.

Je remontais les marches, en ignorant Céleste. J'entrais dans ma chambre, puis j'ouvrais rapidement ma valise. Je poussais un petit soupir, en sortant la boîte d'Hermione Malfoy.

Je pouvais toujours... Non ! C'est ridicule !

J'enfonçais la boîte dans ma table de nuit, avant de m'écrouler sur mon lit.

 ** **PDV Skye Potter :****

-Vraiment ? soupirais-je.

Scorpius acquiesça doucement, avant de déposer sa main sur la mienne.

-On aura rapidement de ses nouvelles... J'en suis certain.  
-De qui ? demanda Céleste en s'installant près de moi.  
-Alexandre... Il a quitté Poudlard, soupirais-je.  
-Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?  
-J'ai... Mmh... Ses parents voulaient qu'il rentre, mais j'ai... J'ai un peu précipité son départ, en lui annonçant qu'il était en réalité Louis Nott.

Elle papillonna rapidement des paupières, avant de blanchir légèrement.

-Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle.  
-Pas la peine de faire genre, dit Scorpius en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle sait que je te l'avais dit...

Céleste hocha doucement la tête, puis bredouilla quelques paroles. Elle se releva rapidement, puis elle quitta la bibliothèque.

-Étrange, commenta Scorpius.

Je haussais une épaule, en lui adressant un sourire.

-Elle a embrassé James, aujourd'hui.  
-Et ?  
-Ses neurones ont diminué, dis-je en haussant une épaule.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, en souriant avec amusement.

-Et toi ? Avec Rose ?

Ses joues se colorèrent légèrement.

-Ben... On discute, sans s'étriper.  
-C'est un énorme progrès...  
-Mouais... Tu parles...  
-Salut la compagnie, s'exclama Orion en s'installant. Vous ne devinez jamais ce que je viens d'apr...  
-Alexandre est notre oncle ? coupa Scorpius.  
-Céleste a embrassé James ? coupais-je également.

Il papillonna rapidement des paupières.

-Bah... Non... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires ?  
-Nous t'expliquerons plus tard, soupira Scorpius. Alors ? Ta nouvelle ?  
-Les Malfoy sont officiellement célibataires !

Scorpius haussa un sourcil, alors que je penchais doucement la tête.

-Nos parents ont annulé nos fiançailles, déclara-t-il plus clairement.  
-Sérieusement ? demandais-je.

Il hocha la tête.

-Apparemment, ils ne veulent pas qu'on tombe sur un ou une "Elliot"...  
-Comment tu le sais ? demanda Scorpius en retenant visiblement un sourire.  
-J'ai entendu Maman et Papa en discuter avec Minerva, dit-il en haussant une épaule.  
-Alors... Céleste va rester avec James et... Merlin ! Tu vas conquérir Rose, dis-je en donnant un léger coup de coude à Scorpius.

Il m'adressa un léger sourire, en levant les yeux au ciel. Soudainement, James transplana devant nous.

-Les gars… Je… Je sais que c'est incroyable, mais… Céleste n'est pas… Elle…  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Orion en haussant un sourcil.  
-Quand nous nous sommes embrassés… Je n'ai pas… Merlin ! Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais… Ce n'est pas ma Céleste !

* * *

 ** **La suite arrive (normalement) la semaine prochaine !  
Mélissa. ****

PS : J'ai un petit problème d'ordinateur… Je ne sais pas, s'il sera… Dispo est utilisable la semaine prochaine…

 **Réponses Reviews :**

 **Naoko18 : Voilà ce qu'il fait ! =) Tu as aimé ?**

 **Kelly : D'accord ! Merci de ta réponse !**

 **Sylea : D'accord ! Merci pour ta réponse ! J'espère que tu n'es pas déçue ! =)**

 **Laura : Mmh… À voir ! Merci pour ta réponse ! =)**


	21. Chapitre 20

****Récapitulatif des personnages présent dans le chapitre 20 :****

 ** **Alexandre Johnson :**** Enfant kidnappé à la naissance.  
 ** **Tara Cole :**** En réalité, il s'agit d'Helena Game.  
 ** **Jacques Johnson :**** Moldus, ensorcelé. Il pense sincèrement être le père d'Alexandre.  
 ** **Annie Johnson :**** En réalité, c'est Drusilia. Une descendante de Morgane.  
 ** **Céleste Malfoy :**** Fille de Drago et Hermione Malfoy. Elle vient de se faire kidnapper.  
 ** **Lyra Malfoy :**** Fille de Drago et Hermione Malfoy. Elle a seulement huit ans.  
 ** **Drago Malfoy :**** Père du clan Malfoy, époux d'Hermione.  
 ** **Hermione Malfoy :**** Première descendante des quatre fondateurs. Elle a épousé Drago Malfoy. ** **  
****

 ** **Bonne lecture !****

 ** **Chapitre 20 :****

 ** **PDV Alexandre Johnson :****

Je descendais rapidement dans la cuisine, en passant une main sur mon visage. J'entrais dans la cuisine, en entendant un drôle de bruit. Je baissais les yeux vers le sol, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ce n'est rien, intervient mon père. C'est Tara et ta mère...  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elles font ? demandais-je légèrement tendu.  
-Elles essayent des formules assez anciennes...  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Elles essayent d'invoquer la plus jeune des Malfoy… Mmh… Lyra, je crois.  
-Hein ?  
-Céleste est puissante, mais pas assez… Elles vont prendre les pouvoirs de Lyra et les placer dans le corps de sa soeur, dit-il. Enfin... Si j'ai bien compris...  
-Mais... Je... D'accord, dis-je toujours perdu.  
-Tu devrais apporter ceci à ta mère, dit-il en me tendant un carnet. Elle va bientôt le réclamer...

J'acquiesçais légèrement, en attrapant le carnet de ma mère. J'avançais jusqu'à la porte de la cave, puis je prenais une grande inspiration.

-Maman ? Tara ? appelais-je sans descendre.

Les bruits diminuèrent.

-Alex ? répondit ma mère.  
-Papa m'a dit que tu allais avoir besoin de… Ton carnet.  
-Mmh... Oui ! Tu peux descendre, dit-elle.

Je descendais rapidement les marches, en essayant d'ignorer la présence de Céleste.

-Tu as pris la potion ? me demanda-t-elle en attrapant son bien.  
-Oui.  
-Et alors ?

Par Morgane, je l'aime encore.

-Bah... Rien, dis-je en haussant une épaule.  
-Comment ça ? Rien ? demanda Tara.  
-Bah... Je ne… Elle ne m'obsède plus, mentis-je facilement.

Tara fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-RAS, ajoutais-je.  
-Parfait ! répondit ma mère en souriant.

Elle me tendit une craie, en continuant de sourire.

-Tu me redessines le pentagramme ?

J'acquiesçais légèrement, avant d'attraper la craie. J'avançais au milieu de la pièce, en jetant un coup d'œil à Céleste. Elle me regardait fixement, une lueur de défis dans les yeux. Finalement, un sourire en coin éclaira son visage.

-Mordu, chuchota-t-elle. Tu es complètement mordu d'elle.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma mère, en fronçant les sourcils. Par bonheur, elle discutait avec sa meilleure amie. Je baissais les yeux, pour me concentrer sur ma tâche. Je repassais rapidement sur l'ancien pentagramme, puis je me tournais vers ma mère.

-Papa m'a dit que tu voulais... Combiner des pouvoirs, marmonnais-je.  
-Mmh... C'est la meilleure solution, dit-elle.  
-Nous n'arrivons pas à booster les siens, ajouta Tara.  
-Vous êtes en train de m'ignorer, intervient froidement Céleste. Mais... Je suis là, hein.  
-Cette fille est une véritable peste, comme sa mère.  
-Reste concentrée, Tara.

Ma mère avança, puis elle versa le contenu de l'un des bols au centre du pentagramme. Elle ferma les yeux, avant de réciter l'une de ses formules. Tara attrapa violemment le bras de Céleste, puis elle entailla son doigt. Céleste essaya de se débattre, en marmonnant des insultes. Finalement, Tara appuya sur la blessure de Céleste et son sang tomba au centre du pentagramme.

-Lyra Narcissa Jane Hermione Céleste Malfoy, termina ma mère d'une voix froide.

D'énormes flammes noires se créèrent au centre du pentagramme, créant un sourire chez ma mère et ma marraine. Rapidement, une silhouette se dessina.

Je détournais les yeux, en voyant la silhouette de la fillette.

-Non ! s'écria Céleste. Vous n'avez pas le droit de…

Tara donna un coup de pied dans l'estomac de Céleste, avant de se faire engueuler par ma mère.

Les flammes disparurent et une petite blonde pointa le bout de son nez. Elle regarda attentivement autour d'elle, avec horreur.

-Qu'est-ce que je… commença-t-elle.

Ma mère l'attrapa violemment par le bras, arrachant un cri de douleur à l'enfant.

-Espèces de vieilles salopes ! s'écria Céleste. Vous êtes les catins du Diable !  
-Et toi… Tu n'es que la représentante d'une lignée de meurtrier, s'exclama ma mère.

Je remontais rapidement les marches, en ignorant la nouvelle "invitée".

-Lyra ! entendis-je. Peligro !

Aussitôt, un bruit insupportable retentit.

L'instant d'après, Lyra sortait rapidement de la cave. Elle s'approcha de la porte d'entrée, avant de se tourner vers moi. Elle m'étudia rapidement, sans le masque d'impassibilité que sa famille portait habituellement. Elle m'étudia avec peine et dégoût.

Finalement, elle ouvrit la porte et s'échappa.

Je poussais un petit soupir, puis je frappais mon front devant ma stupidité. Ma mère remonta rapidement de la cave, le nez en sang.

-Petite peste, siffla-t-elle.

Tara arriva également, en poussant une exclamation de douleur.

-Qu'est-ce que…  
-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas bougé ? hurla ma mère.  
-Je vais te dire pourquoi… Ton fils joue pour l'autre camp !

Aussitôt, les sourcils de ma mère se défroncèrent.

-Je... Non, dis-je rapidement. Je n'ai pas… Je suis pour Morgane ! Je vais… Je vais la retrouver.  
-Certainement pas !  
-Tara ! Tu n'es pas la cheffe de cette opération ! De plus, j'ai une entière confiance en Alexandre…

Tara baissa légèrement la tête.

-Vas-y, chéri, dit-elle d'une voix plus douce.

J'attrapais ma veste, mes chaussures et ma baguette magique. Je sortais rapidement de chez-moi, en marmonnant dans ma barbe.

Où peut aller une fillette de huit ans ?

 ** **Pdv Hermione Malfoy :****

J'adressais un léger sourire à Théodore, avant d'attraper le plat devant moi. Il me raconta rapidement l'une de ses anecdotes de la journée, alors que je regardais attentivement mes enfants.

Étrangement, Orion et Scorpius dînaient ensembles. Ils regardaient de temps en temps Céleste, qui était songeuse.  
Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, alors qu'une immense douleur apparaissait au niveau de mon bas-ventre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda aussitôt Théodore.

Je me relevais, alors qu'une rapide scène se déroulait dans ma tête.

Céleste.  
Lyra.

Soudainement, mon Drago transplana dans la Grande Salle. Directement, il planta ses yeux dans les miens, la mine sombre.

Je plaquais une main sur mon visage, alors que mes garçons se relevaient. Scorpius arriva près de moi, alors qu'Orion allait à côté de son père. Une unique larme s'échappa de la barrière de mes yeux, alors que Scorpius plaçait sa main sur mon dos.

 _-Comme la dernière fois,_ murmura tristement Helga.

Le visage de Drago se ferma complètement, alors qu'il tournait doucement la tête. En quelques mouvements il s'approcha de la table des Serpentard. Il attrapa fermement le bras d'une blonde, avant de la plaquer fermement contre la table.

 _-Une Noise ?_ proposa Salazar. _Je ne donnerais pas plus pour la peau des… Mmh… Des kidnappeurs de Céleste et Lyra._  
-Où est ma fille ? demanda froidement Drago.  
-Personne ne touchera à mes enfants, répondis-je à Salazar.

* * *

 ** **Victoire !  
**** ** **J'ai trouvé un ordinateur pour écrire ce chapitre !  
**** ** **V'là !  
**** ** **J'espère que vous avez aimé !  
**** ** **À la semaine prochaine ! (Normalement…)  
**** ** **Mélissa.****

 ** **Réponses Reviews :****

 ** **Sylea : Il n'a même pas de "lavage de cerveau" puisqu'il n'a jamais connu la vérité ! =) Et merci !****

 ** **Laura : Tu penses ? Mmh… Mon ordinateur n'est plus… Chez-moi… Je le retrouverais dans quelques jours ! Merci !  
****


	22. Chapitre 21

****Récapitulatif des personnages présent dans le chapitre 21 :****

 ** **Scorpius Malfoy : Fils d'Hermione et Drago, c'est le deuxième enfant de la fratrie.  
Orion Malfoy : Fils d'Hermione et Drago, c'est le troisième enfant de la fratrie.  
Lyra Malfoy : Fille d'Hermione et Drago, c'est la petite dernière.  
Alexandre Johnson : En réalité, il s'agit de Louis Nott.  
Hermione Malfoy : Première descendante des quatre fondateurs.  
Drago Malfoy : Époux d'Hermione et père des "quatre prodiges aux quatre sangs".****

 ** **Bonne lecture !****

 ** **Chapitre 21 :****

 ** **"**** ** **Les descendants ont officiellement quitté Poudlard**** ** **! Lâcheté ou prudence ?"****

Je reposais rapidement le numéro de la Gazette, en poussant un profond soupir

-Ils n'arrêteront jamais, marmonnais-je.  
-Mmh...

Je reprenais une expression impassible, en voyant mon petit-frère s'installait à côté de moi.

-Est-ce que tu as écouté ? me demanda-t-il.  
-Non... Ils ont insonorisé le salon, murmurais-je.  
-Merde !  
-Langage, marmonnais-je en attrapant une pomme.

Il soupira, avant de baisser les yeux.

-Où sont-elles ?

Je papillonnais rapidement des paupières, en réfléchissant à une réponse rassurante.

-Je ne sais pas... Personne ne sait.  
-Tu penses qu'elles sont ensembles ?  
-Évidemment, dis-je.  
-Et... C'est le principal... N'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesçais légèrement, en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre.

 ** **PDV Alexandre Johnson****

Je m'installais sur la deuxième balançoire, en me raclant doucement la gorge. La jeune fille ne bougea pas la tête, continuant de fixer l'école primaire. Je cherchais mentalement une phrase rassurante, en me balançant légèrement.

-Tu n'es qu'un connard.

Je haussais légèrement les sourcils, surpris.

-Est-ce que tu connais la définition de ce vilain mot ? demandais-je simplement.

Elle haussa une épaule, en pinçant ses lèvres.

-Mon père l'utilise quand il parle d'Elliot, expliqua-t-elle.  
-Tu penses que je ressemble à Elliot ?  
-Non.

Un léger soupir m'échappa.

-Je pense que tu es pire, dit-elle froidement.  
-Quoi ?  
-Elliot n'est qu'un crétin et qu'un égoïste.

Elle tourna sa tête vers moi, avant de croiser les bras.

-Tu es également un crétin et un égoïste... Rassure-toi.  
-J'suis rassuré, marmonnais-je.  
-Cependant, tu es aussi un menteur et un manipulateur, continua-t-elle.  
-Ce n'est pas très gentil, marmonnais-je.  
-Ma soeur est enchaînée dans une cave, dit-elle froidement. Ceci n'est pas très gentil.

Comme la dernière fois, j'étais frappé par son comportement. Elle portait une robe jaune et ses cheveux étaient réunis en deux tresses. Son physique était digne d'une enfant de huit, mais elle s'exprimait comme une grande personne.

-Pourquoi était-elle là-bas ? demanda-t-elle en regardant la route. Pourquoi ne suis-je plus chez-moi ?  
-Je ne peux pas te le dire.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Tu es trop jeune, marmonnais-je. Tu ne peux pas comprendre…  
-Cette excuse est complètement bidon, marmonna-t-elle.

Je haussais un sourcil, alors qu'elle continuait.

-J'ai déjà compris plusieurs choses à ton sujet, Alexandre.

Elle me regarda longuement, avant d'avoir un sourire en coin digne de sa famille.

-Je descends de Rowena, après tout.

 ** **PDV Hermione Malfoy :****

Drago planta son regard dans le mien, avant de m'attirer contre lui. L'une de ses mains venaient de s'installer aux creux de mes reins, alors que l'autre frotter doucement mon dos. Je poussais un petit soupir, en fermant les yeux.

-Nous allons les retrouver, Darling.  
-Vraiment ? demandais-je en enfonçant ma tête dans son cou.  
-Vraiment.  
-La dernière fois… Nous avons retrouvé des cadavres.

Il se tendit, puis il renforça sa prise autour de moi.

-Ca n'arrivera pas.

Je m'éloignais légèrement de lui, pour planter mes yeux dans les siens.

-Je ne veux pas perdre mes bébés, murmurais-je en pleurant à chaudes larmes.  
-Ca n'arrivera pas, répéta-t-il en déposant ses mains sur mes joues. J'ai juré sur le grand livre de la magie de te soutenir, de te protéger et de te servir… Hermione… Chérie, je ramènerais nos filles… Je te le jure.

J'acquiesçais légèrement, avant de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Aussitôt, l'une de ses mains s'installa sur ma taille.

-Pouvons-nous entrer ?

Drago sépara nos lèvres, puis il me tendit un mouchoir.

-Oui, dit-il alors que j'essuyais rapidement mon visage.

Je rangeais le mouchoir, avant de prendre une mine impassible. Je ne devais pas les inquiéter plus que nécessaire, ils devaient avoir la foi.

-Que voulez-vous mes chéris ? demandais-je.  
-Avoir des nouvelles, déclara Orion.  
-Vous ne nous avez rien dit…  
-La jeune fille n'a pas retrouvé son identité et… Elle résiste au véritasérum, soupirais-je.  
-Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus, intervient Drago.  
-Tu plaisantes ? demanda Scorpius en haussant un sourcil. Je veux savoir si vous avez une piste pour retrouver mes sœurs !  
-Retournez dans vos chambres, dit Drago fermement.  
-Nous ne sommes pas revenus de Poudlard pour…  
-Vous êtes à la maison pour votre sécurité, coupa froidement Drago. Vous n'êtes pas là pour vous occuper de cette affaire.  
-Mais... Ce sont nos sœurs, intervient Orion.  
-En plus, nous descendons de Rowena ! Nous pouvons…  
-Scorpius ! Ne commence pas avec ça, s'exclama Drago. Pour la super-intelligence, j'ai déjà ta mère.  
-Maman a des problèmes de gestion des sentiments ! répliqua-t-il.  
-Scorpius !  
-Tu dis toujours qu'elle n'arrive pas à réfléchir quand nous sommes concernés !  
-Mon fils n'a pas tord…  
-Hermione, râla Drago. Ils sont trop jeunes pour…  
-Je suis persuadé que vous n'avez même pas pensés à la localiser les colliers de naissance ! s'exclama Scorpius.

Je papillonnais rapidement des paupières, en tournant mon visage vers Drago.

-En effet, murmurais-je. Je… Prions pour qu'elles le portent…  
-Lyra ne le quitte jamais, avoua Orion.

 ** **PDV Alexandre Johnson :****

-Mmh... Et… Qu'est-ce que tu as compris ? demandais-je dans un murmure.  
-Tu es un membre de ma famille.

Je fermais les yeux.

-Je suis persuadée que ma mère l'a également deviné… Elle t'a sûrement donné un collier.  
-Exact.  
-Et tu ne l'as pas essayé, affirma-t-elle.  
-Je n'ai…  
-Parce que tu as peur de découvrir la vérité, coupa-t-elle fermement.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils.

-Je peux le comprendre, avoua-t-elle en détachant son propre collier. J'aurais également peur de découvrir que je ne suis pas… Réellement moi.

Elle se leva et attrapa l'une de mes mains.

-Depuis quelque temps, quand il y a une naissance dans ma famille… Nous recevons un collier…

Le médaillon perdait lentement ses couleurs, redevenant noir.

-C'est un moyen de nous reconnaître, dit-elle avec un sourire. Il s'illumine quand un héritier le porte…  
-Je le sais déjà, marmonnais-je.  
-Tu devrais le mettre, Alexandre Johnson, dit-elle en me le tendant.  
-Mais... Je…  
-S'il s'illumine, tu es de ma famille.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-S'il s'illumine, tu n'auras pas de raison de me faire du mal.  
-Et s'il reste noir ? demandais-je en me redressant légèrement.  
-Alors... Tu n'auras pas besoin d'hésiter sur la marche à suivre, dit-elle.

J'acquiesçais, en attachant lentement le collier autour de mon cou. Lyra se pencha légèrement, en plissant les yeux.

-J'le savais, s'exclama-t-elle.

Je baissais les yeux pour voir le résultat, quand quelque chose me tira en arrière. Je tombais lourdement sur le sol, en grimaçant. Soudainement, une vive douleur s'installa au niveau de mon nez.

Morgane… Quelqu'un venait de me frapper !

-Oncle ou pas… Tu ne touches pas à mes princesses.  
-Papa ! s'exclama joyeusement Lyra.

Merde.

* * *

 ** **Mmh… Avouez… Vous avez adoré le passage "Dramione" ? N'est-ce pas ?  
Personnellement, j'ai adoré l'écrire… J'avais l'impression de retourner dans "L'héritière…"  
Aaaah…  
À bientôt !  
Mélissa !****

 ** **Réponses Reviews :****

 ** **Sylea : C'est si étonnant ? Mdrrr ! Finalement, il va utiliser celui de Lyra ! Merci !****

 ** **Kelly : Mdrrr ! Merci !****

 ** **Laura : C'est obligé, quand on possède " ce sang-là " ! C'est vrai, Mdrrr ! Merci ! (Il est de retour !)  
****


	23. Chapitre 22

****Récapitulatif des personnages présents dans le chapitre 22 :****

 ** **Drago Malfoy :**** Père du clan Malfoy. ****  
Hermione Malfoy :**** Mère du clan Malfoy, première descendante des quatre fondateurs ! ** **  
Lyra Malfoy :**** Dernière fille des Malfoy. ** **  
Céleste Malfoy :**** Ainée des Malfoy. ****  
Théodore Nott :**** Cousin d'Hermione. ****  
Harry Potter :**** Père de Skye, époux de Sélène Potter. ****  
Skye Potter :**** Descendante de Godric, meilleure amie de Céleste. ****  
Annie Johnson :**** Drusilia. ****  
Will :**** Cousin d'Hermione et demi-frère de Théodore. ****  
Blaise Zabini :**** Meilleur ami de Drago et de Théodore. ****  
Alexandre Johnson :**** En réalité, c'est Louis Nott.

 ** **On commence avec un PDV Drago !  
Bonne lecture !****

 ** **Chapitre 22 :****

Je lâchais ma prise, laissant tomber l'adolescent sur le sol. Je contournais rapidement la balançoire, avant de prendre ma petite fille dans mes bras. Je poussais un petit soupir, en passant ma main sur ses cheveux blonds.

-Ma Lyra, soufflais-je.  
-Papa, répondit-elle simplement.

Elle entoura ses petits bras autour de mon cou, en poussant un petit soupir.

-Tu vas bien ? demandais-je dans un murmure.  
-Oui, dit-elle en se redressant légèrement. Céleste a prononcé le mot magique... Alors, je suis sortie de l'étrange endroit... Mais... Papa ! Nous devons y retourner ! Céleste est attachée aux murs !

J'acquiesçais légèrement, en restant impassible. Je ne devais pas montrer mon inquiétude et ma rage à Lyra.

-Nous allons transplaner à la maison, murmurais-je simplement.

Je la déposais sur le sol, puis je rejoignais Alexandre. Il était toujours allongé sur le sol, le nez en sang.

-Et nous allons l'emmener.  
-On kidnappe l'un des kidnappeurs ? demanda Lyra en fronçant les sourcils.

Je l'étudiais rapidement, avant de reporter mon attention sur Alexandre. Doucement, la main tourna le collier qu'il portait. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, avant de me racler la gorge.

-Non, Princesse... On ramène un kidnappé.

Je déposais ma main sur son épaule, puis j'attrapais la main de ma fille. Ensuite, je transplanais.

 ** **PDV Alexandre :****

Morgane... Aidez-moi !

Je tombais lourdement sur le sol, en grimaçant de douleur.

-Lyra !  
-Maman !  
-Qu'est-ce que... Alexandre ?

Skye.

-Mais... Par Merlin ! Tu saignes !

Je me redressais légèrement, avant de m'asseoir sur le sol. Devant moi, il y avait le clan Malfoy/Potter/Nott. Quand mes yeux croisèrent ceux de Skye, un sourire s'installa sur mes lèvres.

Elle était toujours aussi belle.

Je prenais quelques instants pour la détailler, sans gêne. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux, dévoilant sa séduisante nuque. Elle portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche.

-Skye, saluais-je en me relevant rapidement.

Elle m'adressa un large sourire, avant d'essayer de s'approcher. Un brun avec des lunettes, lui attrapa fermement le bras.

-Eh ! m'exclamais-je en même temps qu'elle.  
-Ne t'approche pas, Skye.  
-Quoi ? dit-elle en haussant les sourcils. Je… Écoutez… Je sais ce que vous pensez, mais… Il s'agit d'Alexandre. C'est sûrement une coïncidence… Il ne ferait jamais de mal à notre famille… Il… N'est-ce pas ?

Elle tourna son regard vers moi, plantant ses yeux dans les miens.

-Alexandre ! C'était une coïncidence… N'est-ce pas ? répéta-t-elle.

Je n'ouvrais pas la bouche, incapable de mentir ou d'avouer la vérité à Skye… Alors, je détournais simplement le regard.

Je l'entendis émettre un drôle de son, mais je ne détournais pas mon regard de cette magnifique chaise.

-Sortez les enfants… Nous allons discuter avec Alexandre.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer.

-Alexandre...

Je relevais la tête, croisant le regard de l'épouse Malfoy.

-Installe-toi, dit-elle en tirant une chaise.

Je déglutis difficilement, avant de m'approcher d'eux. J'étudiais rapidement les six adultes de la pièce.

Il y avait Hermione et Drago Malfoy, les propriétaires de la maison. À côté d'Hermione, il y avait le professeur Nott et Blaise Zabini, le chef des Aurors.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, en étudiant le dernier homme. Il était plutôt grand, brun, avec des yeux sombres.

-Mais... Vous êtes l'autre père de Sofie !  
-C'est exact… Je m'appelle Will, dit-il.

Sofie… Vous savez ? Ma voisine qui aime se déshabiller près des fenêtres depuis nos débats !

-Je suis également un membre de cette famille.  
-Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec des civilités, s'exclama Drago en tapant son poing sur la table. Où est ma fille ?  
-Je suppose qu'elle est chez-lui, dit Will.  
-Et sa maison est…  
-En face de chez-moi.  
-Que le Monde est petit, marmonnais-je.

Ils m'observèrent rapidement et Hermione poussa un profond soupir.

-Alors... Mon petit-frère est un kidnappeur ? demanda-t-elle en tendant la main vers le collier.

J'étudiais rapidement le collier, alors que des larmes s'invitaient aux coins de mes yeux.

-Il semblerait…

Blaise Zabini déposa une fiole devant moi.

-Véritasérum... Ce n'est pas la peine.  
-On ne te demande pas ton avis, répliqua-t-il fermement.

Je buvais rapidement le contenu de la fiole.

-Alors... Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione. Pourquoi les Johnson ont kidnappé Lyra et Céleste ?  
-Hermione, râla Drago. Nous n'avons…  
-Je veux comprendre ! s'exclama-t-elle fermement. Pourquoi ?  
-Ma mè…

Je chassais la larme qui venait juste de tomber.

-Morgane, répondis-je simplement. Ils veulent utiliser la puissance et le corps de Céleste pour ramener Morgane.  
-Morgane... Morgane… La fée Morgane ? demanda Harry Potter en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Oui, marmonnais-je. L'ancêtre de ma mèr… D'Annie.  
-Mais... Pourquoi ? demanda le professeur Nott.

Je détachais violemment le collier, avant de le jeter sur la table.

-Pour tuer les descendants de Merlin.

 ** **PDV Céleste Malfoy****

-Vous êtes vraiment perchées.

Annie Johnson me regarda froidement, avant d'enfoncer ses ongles dans mon bras.

-PARDON ? hurla-t-elle.  
-Per-chées, répétais-je en m'approchant d'elle.

Elle haussa un sourcil, avant de plisser les yeux. Je reculais légèrement, alors que ses yeux changeaient de couleur. L'instant d'après, je hurlais de douleur.

 ** **PDV Alexandre Johnson :****

Ils se regardaient en silence, surpris.

-Et... Qu'est-ce que Céleste vient faire dans cette stupide histoire de vengeance ? Parce qu'il s'agit bien de ça… Morgane contre Merlin ? Les descendants de Morgane contre ceux de Merlin…  
-Euh... Ben… Euh… Vous êtes sérieux ? demandais-je.

Ils se regardèrent.

-Les quatre fondateurs descendaient de Merlin. Par conséquent, vous descendez de Merlin !  
-C'est absurde, commença Théodore. Si nous étions vraiment les…  
-Les patriarches le savent, coupais-je. Vous le transmettez de patriarche en patriarche.  
-Alors... Ta mère… Enfin… La femme qui t'a enlevé veut te tuer ? demanda Will en fronçant les sourcils.

Je lui jetais un regard noir.

-La jeune fille qui a volé l'apparence de ma fille… Qui est-elle ?  
-Scarlett, mon amie d'enfance, dis-je simplement. Elle devait terminer ma mission.  
-Ta mission ? demanda Blaise.  
-Je crois que j'ai compris, murmura Hermione.

Ils l'observèrent.

-Tu devais kidnapper Céleste, c'était toi qui devais le faire.

J'acquiesçais légèrement.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? demanda-t-elle.

Un sourire s'installa sur mes lèvres.

-Votre famille n'était pas aussi horrible que les dires de ma mère… Mais… C'est surtout, parce que…

Hésitation.

-Par Morgane ! J'ai rencontré un Ange…  
-Récapitulons, commença Drago Malfoy. Ma fille aînée est chez-toi, enfermée dans…  
-Ma cave.  
-Dans ta cave, reprit-il en serrant les poings. Parce que la stupide Annie Johnson désire faire revenir son ancêtre pour… Nous massacrer ?  
-C'est bien ça.  
-Tu devais t'occuper du kidnapping de ma fille, mais tu en as été incapable… Parce que tu es tombé amoureux de la fille d'Harry.

Mes joues me brulèrent, surtout quand le père de Skye planta ses yeux dans les miens.

-Mmh...  
-Cette Annie compte utiliser le corps de ma fille, donc… Elle ne va pas lui faire de mal ?  
-Pas maintenant.  
-Mais... Pourquoi ont-ils kidnappé Lyra ? demanda Will.  
-Céleste n'est pas assez puissante, marmonnais-je. Apparemment, elle est moins puissante que sa mère… Pour faire le transfère d'âme, il faut une personne aussi puissante qu'Hermione Malfoy.

Hermione me regarda longuement.

-C'est pour ça… Tu as été kidnappé… Pour faire le transfert… Mais… Comme tu es un garçon, Morgane a refusé ton corps.

Je sentis une nouvelle larme tomber.

* * *

 ** **Je suppose qu'avec ce genre de chapitre, vous vous doutez que c'est bientôt la fin !  
Mmh…  
Bon Week-end !  
Mélissa. ****

****PS : J'avais soudainement envie de mettre Will dans le chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez été heureux de le retrouver !****

 ** **Réponses reviews :****

 ** **Kelly : OUI ! VICTOIRE ! Mdrrr****

 ** **Laura : Merci ! Je voulais absolument faire un petit passage comme ça !****

 ** **Sylea : Oui ! ENFIN ! (Et merci)  
****


	24. Chapitre 23

****Récapitulatif des personnages présent dans le chapitre 23 !****

 ** **Annie Johnson : Il s'agit de Drusilia.  
Céleste Malfoy : Fille ainée de Drago et Hermione Malfoy.  
Tara Cole : Il s'agit d'Helena Game.  
Drago Malfoy : Père du clan Malfoy, époux d'Hermione.  
Hermione Malfoy : Mère du clan Malfoy, épouse de Drago. Première descendante aux quatre sangs.  
James Potter : Frère de Skye Potter, descendant de Godric. Fils d'Harry et Sélène Potter.  
Skye Potter : Fille d'Harry et Sélène Potter, descendante de Godric.  
Scorpius Malfoy : Fils de Drago et Hermione Malfoy.  
Lyra Malfoy : Dernière fille de Drago et Hermione Malfoy.  
Alexandre Johnson : En réalité, c'est Louis Nott.****

 ** **On commence avec un PDV Céleste !  
Bonne lecture !****

 ** **Chapitre 23 :****

J'observais attentivement les deux femmes, en jurant mentalement. Tara était en train de verser une fiole de mon sang dans une étrange mixture, pendant qu'Annie marmonnait d'anciennes incantations. Finalement, elle s'approcha des escaliers. Elle renversa doucement sa mixture sur le sol, alors qu'une explosion retentissait.

-Nous avons une synchronisation parfaite, s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Tara.

Annie tourna sa tête vers moi.

-Les parents de notre invitée, lâcha-t-elle joyeusement.

J'ouvrais la bouche, laissant le soulagement envahir mon visage.

-PAPA ! m'écriais-je.  
-Regardons, murmura Annie.

Je poussais un petit soupir, alors que mes parents faisaient exploser la porte de la cave. Ils descendirent rapidement les escaliers, en tenant fermement leurs baguettes. Je fronçais les sourcils, alors qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à franchir la dernière marche.

-Céleste ! s'écria ma mère en plaquant ses mains sur le mur invisible.  
-MAMAN !  
 ** **  
PDV Général :****

Une femme arriva rapidement, bloquant la vue de Drago et d'Hermione.

-Drago... Hermione… Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer, dit-elle avec un large sourire.  
-Vous êtes Annie Johnson, cracha Drago avec haine.  
-La descendante de cette garce, ajouta Hermione.  
-Surveillez votre langage... J'ai toujours votre fille.  
-Et nous avons deux de vos enfants, répondit-il avec hargne.  
-Vous ne toucherez pas à Alexandre... Enfin... À Louis, dit-elle avec un sourire.  
-Vous avez kidnappé ma fille ? demanda Tara en bousculant Annie.  
-On n'allait pas se gêner, répondit Drago en haussant un sourcil.  
-Je vais vous tuer ! cria Tara.

Annie attrapa le bras de Tara, fermement. Hermione pencha doucement la tête, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Est-ce qu'on... Est-ce qu'on se connaît ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Tu me reconnais ? Même avec cette apparence ? demanda Tara en croisant les bras.  
-Et bien... La lueur dans vos yeux m'est familière... Mais... Pas le reste... Qui êtes-vous ?  
-C'est une question idiote ! Je suis TOI ! Puisque tu as volé mon identité !

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, alors que son époux fronçait les sourcils.

-Helena ? demanda-t-elle choquée.

Tara grimaça.

-Je m'appelle Tara, maintenant.  
-Mais... Par Merlin… commença Hermione.  
-Excusez-moi, grimaça Annie en s'approchant de Céleste. Personnellement, je me moque de vos petites retrouvailles…  
-Ne touche pas à ma fille.  
-Les pères sont trop protecteurs, râla Annie en attrapant fermement le bras de Céleste.  
-Dès que je rentrerais je...  
-Voyez-vous... Vous ne pouvez pas rentrer, coupa-t-elle. Vous ne pouvez pas rentrer parce que mon sortilège d'encerclement tire sa force vital de votre fille... Le sortilège disparaîtra quand elle arrêtera de vivre.

Elle regarda sa montre.

-Emmenez-nous Lyra Malfoy, ordonna-t-elle. Où j'arrache le cœur de votre chère Céleste… Sur le champ.

Tara sortit un poignard.

-Vous ne toucherez pas à Céleste, intervient Drago avec un sourire confiant. Vous avez besoin d'elle pour l'échange des âmes.  
-Je vois que mon fils a été un peu trop bavard.  
-Vous voulez dire mon frère ! rectifia Hermione en hurlant.  
-Mmh... Peut-être bien... De toute manière, il avait tord.

Elle attrapa le poignard.

-Le destin de Céleste est de mourir entre mes mains.

Drago essaya une nouvelle fois d'entrer, en vain.

-J'ai besoin de la force magique de Lyra, pas de sa vie.  
-Nous ne vous emmènerons jamais notre fille.  
-Parfait ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Céleste écarquilla les yeux et hurla, quand Annie plaqua le couteau sous son cou.

-NON ! hurlèrent Drago et Hermione.  
-Nous allons trouver un arrangement, déclara Drago en levant lentement sa main.  
-Trop tard, s'exclama Annie visiblement ennuyée.

D'un geste rapide, elle trancha la gorge de Céleste. Hermione poussa un hurlement, alors que Drago blanchissant de plus en plus. Hermione avança d'un pas, alors que le sortilège d'encadrement disparaissait.

-Le corps ne peut pas sortir d'ici... Mes plus sincères condoléances, Malfoy's.

Annie attrapa la main de Tara, puis elles transplanèrent.

 ** **PDV Alexandre Johnson :  
(Deux heures plus tard)****

Hermione entra dans la pièce, le visage ravagé par les larmes. Je fronçais les sourcils, en lâchant inconsciemment le cadre que j'avais dans les mains. Drago Malfoy entra et plongea son regard dans le mien, avant de me plaquer une nouvelle fois contre le mur.

Rapidement, d'autres membres de la famille Nott-Malfoy-Potter arrivèrent.

-Elle ne devait pas la blesser, hurla soudainement Drago.

Je fronçais les sourcils, en essayant de me dégager. Malheureusement, il avait beaucoup trop de force pour moi.

-Papa... Lâche-le, intervient Scorpius en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Vous ne deviez pas ramener Céleste ? demanda James en croisant les bras.  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures, Maman ? demanda timidement Lyra.  
-Quoi ? Maman pleure ? s'exclama Scorpius.

Drago tourna son visage vers ses enfants, s'adoucissant directement.

-Elle... Non, murmura Scorpius en secouant la tête. Céleste n'est pas...

Les sanglots d'Hermione redoublèrent.

-Non, mais... Vous êtes sérieux ? Je ne suis pas resté pour voir votre mélodrame, râlais-je soudainement.

Drago me redressa légèrement, avant de me replaquer violemment contre le mur.

-Céleste n'est pas morte, affirmais-je.  
-Ta charmante mère adoptive lui a tranché la gorge, hurla Drago en m'attrapant par le col.

Un léger sourire s'incrusta sur mes lèvres, alors que d'autres sanglots éclataient.

-Céleste n'est pas morte, repris-je.

Il resserra sa prise.

-Annie ne prendra jamais le risque de la tuer... Le corps qui doit accueillir l'esprit de Morgane doit descendre des quatre fondateurs... Lyra est beaucoup trop jeune et Hermione est... Elle n'est plus blanche comme neige.

Il desserra doucement sa prise, alors je continuais.

-Ma chère mère n'a pas de remplaçante sous la main... Elle ne peut pas et elle ne tuera pas Céleste.

Je les regardais rapidement.

-De plus, ma mère ne vous aurez jamais laissé approchée... C'était beaucoup trop facile…

Je plantais mes yeux dans ceux de Drago.

-Je vous félicite... Vous venez de vous faire berner par une simple illusion !  
-Une illusion ? répéta Hermione en essuyant ses joues.  
-C'est le passe-temps de ma mère…  
-Le passe-temps ?  
-Certaines femmes font du tricot, d'autres créaient des illusions, répondis-je en haussant une épaule.  
-On y retourne, marmonna Drago en me lâchant.  
-Vous n'avez visiblement rien compris…

Ils m'observèrent.

-Une nouvelle illusion se déclenchera quand vous approcherez de ma maison… Vous retrouverez sûrement le corps sans vie de Céleste, vous n'allez rien voir d'autre.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda Hermione. Tu sais… Comment détruire les illusions ?  
-On ne peut pas.

Hermione ferma les yeux, créant une petite grimace sur mes lèvres.

-Je dois y aller, dis-je fermement.  
-Pardon ? Certainement pas.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Elle me laissera passer… Je… Elle m'aime ! C'est ma mère ! Je…  
-Tu n'iras pas à cause de ça ! Tu considères encore cette femme comme ta mère.  
-Elle m'a enlevé ! Je ne peux pas oubli…

Mes yeux glissèrent, rencontrant le regard de Skye.  
Elle m'observait, dans le coin de la porte. Les yeux rouges et la mine neutre.

-Je dois le faire, repris-je fermement. Je dois ramener ma... Nièce.

* * *

 ** **Alors ?  
Bonne fin de journée !  
Mélissa.****

 ** **Réponses reviews :****

 ** **Clara370 : Salut ! Merci beaucoup ! Oui, Will c'est bien le cousin d'Hermione et le demi-frère de Théodore ! Ensuite… Je ne peux pas te dire ! =)****

 ** **Sylea : Enfin ! N'est-ce pas ? Mdrrr****

 ** **Laura : Hey ! Malheureusement, c'est bientôt la fin… Il faut bien ! Will était présent dans l'Héritière, c'est le frère de Théodore (Demi-frère)…  
****


	25. Chapitre 24

****Récapitulatif des personnages présent dans le chapitre 24 :****

 ** **Alexandre Johnson :**** En réalité, c'est Louis Nott.  
 ** **Annie Johnson :**** Il s'agit de Drusilia.  
 ** **Céleste Malfoy :**** Fille ainée de Drago et Hermione Malfoy.  
 ** **Tara Cole :**** Il s'agit d'Helena Game.  
 ** **Drago Malfoy :**** Père du clan Malfoy, époux d'Hermione.

 ** **Bonne lecture !  
Le chapitre est en PDV Général !  
****  
 ** **Chapitre 24 :****

Céleste Malfoy redressa légèrement la tête, en essuyant ses larmes. Elle observa et écouta attentivement Annie Johnson et Tara Cole.

-Chicago ?  
-C'est beaucoup trop loin, marmonna Annie.  
-Parce qu'on a une limite ? demanda Tara.  
-Mes sortilèges d'invocations sont capricieux, avoua Annie. En plus, elle ne peut pas être déplacée sur une trop grande distance.

Tara regarda rapidement le vieux cercueil, avant de frissonner.

-D'accord… Mmh… On peut toujours retourner dans ton vieux repaire… N'est-ce pas ?  
-Je ne sais pas, soupira Annie en grimaçant.

La mère de Scarlett pencha lentement la tête.

-J'ai oublié d'enlever le cadavre de Théodore Nott Senior, expliqua Annie.  
-L'odeur doit être insupportable, grimaça Tara.

Céleste redressa la tête, en entendant la porte de la cave s'ouvrir.

-Alexandre, marmonna Annie.

Elle s'approcha rapidement de lui, avant de l'enlacer tendrement.

-Alex... Je commençais à m'inquiéter, soupira-t-elle.

Elle regarda rapidement Tara.

-Tu devrais remonter et préparer tes valises, dit-elle.

Alexandre fronça les sourcils et Annie s'éloigna légèrement de lui.

-Les Malfoy nous ont trouvé… Ils ne vont pas tarder à comprendre qu'ils ont été victimes d'une manipulation et je préfère être loin qua…  
-Tu n'es pas ma mère, coupa-t-il.

Annie se figea, avant de se tourner vers Tara.

\- Éviter de traîner, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre…  
-La ferme, Tara.

Elle remonta rapidement à l'étage, après avoir soupiré d'agacement.

-N'est-ce pas ? reprit le jeune homme.  
-Écoute... Alexandre, dit-elle doucement. Nous ne partageons peut-être pas le même sang, mais…

Elle lui attrapa les mains, en souriant avec tendresse.

-Tu es mon fils.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, en regardant leurs mains liées.

-Tu m'as toujours répété que… Les liens du sang étaient les plus importants…

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Tu m'as répété, qu'une famille était la plus belle des richesses et la plus puissante des armes.  
-Alexandre...  
-Aujourd'hui... Tu complotes pour tuer ma nièce… Atteindre mon sang… Ma famille.

Les traits d'Annie se crispèrent.

-Tu complotes pour atteindre… Mes armes… Mes richesses et… Mes importances.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'énerva-t-elle en le lâchant. Une famille ne se résume pas au sang ! La preuve… Nous sommes ta famille ! Nous t'avons élevé et aimé ! PAS EUX !  
-Maman...  
-J'ai veillé sur toi, coupa-t-elle. Quand tu étais malade, inquiet... J'ai été présente à chaque moment de ta vie ! J'étais présente à tes premiers pas ! À tes premiers mots ! J'étais même présente à tes horribles spectacles d'écoles ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire que JE NE SUIS PAS TA FAMILLE ! s'écria-t-elle en rougissant de colère.  
-Je n'ai jamais dit que tu n'étais pas ma famille, reprit-il calmement.

Elle s'adoucit.

-J'ai juste dit... Qu'ils l'étaient également.

Il s'approcha lentement.

-Je te le demande, Maman… Ne fais pas de mal à... Une partie de moi… Ne fais pas de mal à mon sang.

Elle secoua doucement la tête, en s'éloignant de lui.

-Ils ont tué ma mère et la moitié de mes ancêtres, s'écria-t-elle.  
-Je sais, murmura-t-il.  
-Ils méritent de souffrir ! Ils méritent de mourir ! hurla-t-elle.  
-Tu penses qu'ils n'ont pas assez souffert ? demanda-t-il. Tu as déjà tué des descendants… Tu… Tu as kidnappé la prochaine génération… Deux fois…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Céleste, avant de revenir sur lui.

-Je... Je… Je ne pense pas.

Un drôle de bruit retentit et Annie fronça les sourcils. Elle étudia rapidement le visage de son fils, avant d'ouvrir doucement la bouche.

-Tu n'as pas fait ça ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Tu ne m'aurais jamais écouté… La preuve… Tu allais le faire.  
-Δείτε τον εαυτό σας, récita Annie en levant les bras vers le ciel [1]

Le sol trembla.

-Maman ! râla Alexandre.

Soudainement, Drago Malfoy se matérialisa dans la pièce.

-Papa, murmura Céleste en souriant légèrement.  
-On se retrouve à la maison, chuchota Drago en passant un collier autour du cou de sa fille.

Dans un autre craquement, Céleste s'évanouit dans les airs.

-Non ! hurla Annie.

La femme envoya Drago contre le mur, en marmonnant une ancienne formule. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui donna un violent coup de pied.

-Arrête ! s'écria Alexandre.

Annie leva le bras et Alexandre alla s'écraser contre le mur. Il releva la tête, en grimaçant de douleur. La femme attrapa fermement le bras du Malfoy, avant d'enfoncer ses ongles dans sa chair.

-Maman ! Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter ! s'écria Alexandre en se levant difficilement.

Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux, en voyant Drago Malfoy pleurait du sang. Alexandre regarda autour de lui, avant d'attraper une lame sur la table.

-Maman ! Arrête !  
-Alors... Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? demanda froidement Annie. Qu'est-ce qu'on ressent quand on va mourir ?

Drago Malfoy ne bougeait plus, crachant juste du sang.

-Tu vas te vider de ton sang, expliqua-t-elle en faisant un mouvement de la main.

Il cracha encore plus de sang.

-Parce que je l'ordonne ! s'écria-t-elle. Tes enfants finiront également par mourir sous ma…

Sans réfléchir, Alexandre s'approcha rapidement d'eux et planta le couteau dans le dos de sa mère. Annie émit un drôle de son, avant de tomber lentement au sol. Alexandre passa une main sur son visage, avant de s'écrouler près de sa mère. Il arracha rapidement le couteau, en jurant.

-Je... Je ne voulais pas faire ça.

En face de lui, Drago Malfoy reprenait lentement des couleurs, arrêtant enfin de souffrir.

-Si... Tu voulais, cracha Annie.

Alexandre secoua la tête, avant d'appuyer doucement sur l'importante blessure de sa mère.

-Maman...

Lentement et difficilement, elle déposa ses mains ensanglantés sur les joues d'Alexandre.

-Tu... Tu n'es pas mon fils, dit-elle sèchement. Tu… Tu es comme eux…  
-Non... Maman... S'il te plaît, je… Je vais te soigner.  
-Tu n'es… Pas… Mon fils, dit-elle difficilement. Tu… Tu n'es qu'un… Nott.

Quelques secondes après cette déclaration, le corps d'Annie Johnson se transforma lentement. Ses traits changèrent et Alexandre fronça lentement les sourcils.

Sa mère ne ressemblait plus à Annie Johnson.

-Tu... Mérites... De… Mou…

La respiration d'Alexandre se coupa et les traits de son visage se figèrent. Lentement, ses joues furent inondées de larme.

Sa mère n'avait pas et ne terminerait jamais sa phrase, mais Alexandre avait deviné. Elle voulait qu'il…

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute…

Difficilement, Drago Malfoy se redressa.

-Allez… Rentrons, dit-il en déposant ses doigts sur l'épaule de son beau-frère.

Alexandre se dégagea rapidement, en relevant son regard brisé vers le Malfoy.

-Laisse-moi pleurer ma mère, dit-il d'une voix éteinte.

Drago Malfoy l'observa rapidement, avant d'acquiescer lentement.

-Tu nous rejoindras ? demanda-t-il.

Alexandre n'acquiesça pas.

-Tu es un membre de notre famille, Alexandre.

Aucune réaction.

-Ta place est près de nous…

Cette fois, il acquiesça doucement.

Drago sortit de la maison, en marchant. Il était incapable de transplaner, alors il allait appeler le Magicobus.

Il ne pouvait pas attendre.

Il devait retrouver sa famille, sa fille ainée.

Il poussa un léger soupir, en se rappelant que Céleste était enfin en sécurité.

Il allait pouvoir retrouver sa famille… Sa famille entière et saine et sauve, parce que ****Louis**** l'avait sauvé.

* * *

 ** **  
[ 1] : Δείτε τον εαυτό σας : Montre-toi. (Ici, il s'agit d'un des anciennes formules d'Annie/Drusilia).****

 ** **J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre ! Parce que c'était le dernier !  
Enfin… Le dernier avant l'épilogue !  
J'espère aussi que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes !  
À bientôt !  
Mélissa.****

 ** **Réponse reviews :****

 ** **Sylea : Mdrrr ! Alors… Sauver Céleste ? Okay ! Reconquérir Skye ? C'est encore à faire…  
****


	26. Épilogue

****Les personnages présent dans l'Épilogue :****

 ** **Alexandre Johnson :**** Louis Nott. ****  
Scarlett Cole :**** Fille de Tara et meilleure amie d'Alexandre. ****  
Tara Cole :**** Helena Game. ****  
Jacque Johnson :**** Père adoptif d'Alexandre. Il a été ensorcelé par Drusilia/Annie. ** **  
Louis Nott :**** Alexandre Johnson, sauf qu'il reprend son nom. ****  
Skye Potter :**** Fille d'Harry et Sélène Potter. Elle descend de Godric.

 ** **"Pour la dernière fois"... Bonne lecture !****

 ** **Épilogue :****

Je regardais attentivement le cercueil descendre, en chassant une larme d'un revers de la main.

Quand ma mère est décédée, j'ai également perdu mon père. Apparemment, ma mère l'avait ensorcelé pour qu'il reste avec nous, pour qu'il m'aime.

-Qu'elle repose en paix, s'exclama le prêtre.  
-Qu'elle repose en paix, répétais-je.

Il m'observa rapidement, avant de tourner les talons.

-Je suis désolé, Maman.  
-Tu devrais avoir honte.

Je me retournais légèrement, croisant le regard de Tara.

-Elle est morte à cause de toi.  
-Maman, soupira Scarlett. Nous sommes là pour présenter nos condoléances, pas pour nous disputer avec Alexandre.

Tara leva les yeux au ciel, puis elle regarda rapidement la pierre tombale. Elle renifla, avant de tourner les talons.

-Nous partons en France, murmura Scarlett.

Je relevais la tête.

-Nous allons nous construire une nouvelle vie… On va essayer d'oublier toutes ses conneries… Tu… Tu devrais venir.

Je secouais doucement la tête, avant de me re concentrer sur le cercueil.

-Ma famille est ici... Toutes mes familles, murmurais-je.

Scarlett s'approcha rapidement de moi, puis elle m'enlaça.

-J'espère que tu trouveras la paix, Alex.

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue, avant de rejoindre sa mère.  
 ** **  
Ellipse temporelle de douze jours****

-Je savais que tu allais venir ici.

Je relevais légèrement la tête, en plissant les yeux.

Mon cœur loupa un battement.

-Skye...

Elle m'adressa un léger sourire, avant d'observer la pièce.

-C'est plutôt glauque, dit-elle.  
-Ma mère aimait les objets... Particuliers, dis-je en l'observant.

Elle tripota l'un des cristaux, avant de s'approcher de moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demandais-je dans un murmure.

Elle haussa une épaule.

-La famille s'inquiète… Je m'inquiète…

Elle s'approcha de moi, en souriant légèrement.

-Tu comptais nous donner un signe de vie ? demanda-t-elle.  
-J'ai besoin de temps…  
-Je sais, dit-elle.

Doucement, elle attrapa ma main.

-Mais... Tu ne peux pas rester… Comme ça, dit-elle doucement.  
-Comme ça ? murmurais-je.  
-Tu passes tes journées dans un cimetière, dit-elle en passant l'une de ses mains sur ma joue.  
-Je...  
-Tu ne dors presque pas, continua-t-elle en passant sa main sur mes cernes.  
-Je n'ai pas le temps…  
-Alexandre... Je suis persuadée que ta mère ne…  
-Ma mère voulait me voir mort, coupais-je fermement.  
-N'importe quoi !  
-Elle me l'a dit ! Quand je l'ai… Quand je l'ai…

Ma respiration s'accéléra et mes yeux s'embrumèrent.

-Ce n'était pas vraiment ta faute, Alexandre.  
-C'était ma faute, dis-je avec un rire ans joie.  
-Non...  
-Écoute... Ma mère était… Elle était tellement maline…

Elle fronça les sourcils, alors que je m'éloignais d'elle.

-Elle était presque invincible, murmurais-je en attrapant l'un des couteaux.  
-Alexandre...  
-Presque, murmurais-je. Il suffisait de connaître l'endroit et… Elle disparaissait.

J'observais attentivement le couteau, avant de le jeter sur la table.

-Je connaissais l'endroit, dis-je douloureusement.  
-Alex, murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de moi.  
-J'aurais pu la blesser légèrement, murmurais-je. Pour qu'elle se déconcentre, qu'elle arrête de faire souffrir Drago, mais... J'avais vraiment envie de l'enfoncer profondément.

Skye déposa sa main sur mon avant-bras.

-Pendant un instant... J'avais envie de la faire souffrir.  
-Alexandre...  
-Maintenant, j'ai envie de la pleurer, m'exclamais-je en laissant tomber quelques larmes.

Je l'attrapais fermement par les épaules.

-J'ai tué ma mère sur un coup de tête ! hurlais-je.  
-Tu as tué cette femme pour sauver quelqu'un ! Tu n'as rien fait de mal, dit-elle vivement.

Je prenais une grande inspiration, alors qu'elle se plaquait contre moi.

-Tu devrais faire la paix avec toi-même, murmura Skye en passant sa main dans mes cheveux. Tu devrais...  
-J'ai besoin de temps, répondis-je en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
-Je sais...

Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, puis je la plaquais encore plus près de moi. Mon nez s'enfonça dans ses cheveux et une larme s'échappa de mes barrières.

-Et de toi... J'ai terriblement besoin de toi, murmurais-je.

Elle poussa un petit soupir de soulagement, qui me fit sourire.

-Je serais là…  
 ** **  
Ellipse temporelle de trois années.****

J'observais attentivement l'homme descendre de sa voiture, avant de m'approcher de lui.

-Bonjour !  
-Euh... Bonjour.  
-Je m'appelle Louis Nott, dis-je avec un sourire.

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Je suis votre nouveau voisin, continuais-je.  
-Je suis Jacque Johnson, dit-il avec un léger sourire.  
-Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, dis-je. Je... Ma fiancée fait d'incroyables cookies... Vous voulez, vous joindre à nous ?

Il se pencha légèrement.

-C'est la brunette qui nous fixe ? demanda-t-il.  
-Oui, dis-je en laissant échapper un ricanement.  
-J'en serais enchanté, dit-il.  
-Je sens venir le "Mais", dis-je avec une légère grimace.  
-Je... Non ! Pas du tout, dit-il précipitamment.

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement.

-Je vais juste ranger mes quelques courses et je vous rejoins, continu-t-il.

J'acquiesçais légèrement, avant de rejoindre Skye. Je l'embrassais rapidement, avant d'entrer dans la maison. Elle arriva dans le salon, en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Je suis bien coiffée ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Skye-Chérie... Est-ce que tu comptes draguer le voisin ? demandais-je avec un sourire.

Elle me frappa.

-C'est ton père, dit-elle. Je veux faire bonne impression !  
-Il ne se rappelle même pas de moi, dis-je tristement. Pas la peine de faire bonne impression...  
-Je veux faire bonne impression, parce que c'est ton père... Du moins, pour toi et pour moi... C'est très important !

Elle m'embrassa rapidement, avant de courir à la porte.

-Monsieur Johnson ! s'exclama-t-elle. J'espère que mon idiot de fiancé ne vous a pas forcé la main !

Je levais les yeux au ciel, avant d'observer mon médaillon. Je poussais un petit soupir, avant de rejoindre Skye et Jacque dans la salle à manger.

-Je crois que nous allons bien nous entendre, ricana Skye en donnant un cookie à Jacque.  
-Je crois... Que vous avez raison, dit-il en attrapant un.

Même avec ma nouvelle famille, j'avais besoin de l'ancienne.

* * *

 ** **Cette fiction est terminée.****  
 ** **  
Réponses Reviews :****

 ** **Laura : Absolument pas ! Je ne me souviens même plus de la fin de la saison 1.. Bref, merci pour ta reviews ! Je suis contente de t'avoir surprise ! =)****

 ** **Clara037 : Déjà ! Merci pour ta superbe reviews, elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! Ensuite… Je serais toujours là, avec des idées de plus en plus… Loufoque ! =)****

 ** **Mon Bla-Bla habituel :****

J'espère que vous avez aimé l'Épilogue ! Je voulais vraiment faire un Épilogue "dans ce style-là".

Donc… Est-ce que vous pouvez répondre à ma question initiale ?

"L'influence du sang est-t-elle plus grande que l'influence de l'éducation ? "

Mmh…

 ** **Informations :****

J'ai décidé d'organiser une FAQ !

L'avenir de "mes" personnages est écrit dans ma tête, vous pouvez donc m'envoyer vos questions ! J'y répondrais avec plaisir, ici-même.

Sur ceux… On se retrouve dans une autre de mes FanFictions ! ( Ou dans la FAQ )  
Mélissa.

 ** **Mon Instagram : Mlle_Fictions****

PS : Les remerciements arriveront en même temps que la FAQ.  
PS 2 : N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de toute la Fiction !  
PS 3 : Houlà ! J'vous demande beaucoup de reviews, aujourd'hui !


	27. Remiercement et questions

****Remerciement :****

J'aimerais vous remercier d'avoir patienté quand j'avais un peu de retard ! J'aimerais vous remercier pour vos votes, vos commentaires, vos ajouts en liste de lecture et même pour vos abonnements.

Merci à vous ! ?￢ﾝﾤ

 ** **FAQ :  
****  
Commençons...

 ** **1) "Est-ce que Scorpius arrive à conquérir Rose ?"****

OUI !

Il va réussir à la séduire !

D'ailleurs, Alexandre/Louis l'aidera un peu. ** **(#LouisCeCupidon)****

(Vous aurez sûrement un "Bonus" sur cette scène, parce qu'elle est vraiment drôle !)  
 ** **  
2) "Un troisième tome ?"****

Désolée, mais non.

Il n'y aura pas d'autres tomes, parce que je n'imagine pas une autre suite, une autre fin.

Cependant, vous aurez quelques BONUS ! (En dehors du recueil)

Mais... Pas de troisième tomes.

3 ** **) "Ton personnage préféré dans HP ?"****

Cette question est difficile ! J'aime énormément de personnage...

Mmh... On va dire "Hermione Malfoy". (?)

 ** **4) "Que deviennent les autres personnages ?"****

Accrochez-vous ! (Je ne vais parler que des personnages importants !)

 ** **Tara Cole (Helena Game) et Scarlett Cole :****  
 ** **  
Ensembles :**** Les deux femmes vont partir en France, pour se reconstruire. Malheureusement, Tara deviendra de plus en plus instable. De peur, Scarlett contactera le CAPSMI (Centre d'Aide Pour Sorcier Mentalement Instable).

 ** **Tara/Helena :**** Après plusieurs examens, Tara sera interné au CAPSMI. (Elle retrouvera son ancienne chambre ! ?)

 ** **Scarlett Cole :**** Elle va reprendre ses études, rêvant d'enseigner chez les Moldus. Elle va rencontrer Henri Leblanc, un barman sorcier. Il deviendra rapidement son ami et son confident. Pendant une soirée (plutôt arrosée), ils coucheront ensembles et elle tombera enceinte. Heureusement pour elle, Henri assumera ses responsabilités et lui avouera qu'il est amoureux d'elle. (Ce qui est réciproque ?)  
 ** **  
Drago et Hermione Malfoy :  
****  
 ** **Ensembles :**** Drago demandera Hermione de renouveler leurs vœux de mariage. Elle acceptera avec plaisir, rêvant d'une nouvelle cérémonie inédite. Après cette demande, il lui rappela qu'il ne manque plus qu'un seul joueur pour avec une Quidditch-Family. ****(#DragoVeutSaQuidditchFamily)****  
 ** **  
Drago Malfoy :**** Il va reprendre son cabinet de Psychomage, mais il passera de plus en plus de temps avec sa "petite" famille. C'est terminé les rendez-vous en pleine nuit ! Drago préfère largement se lever pour travailler sur la nurserie !

 ** **Hermione Malfoy :**** Elle continuera de travailler à Poudlard, jusqu'à la naissance de ses jumeaux. Hermione se rapprochera énormément d'Alexandre/Louis, tellement qu'il sera le parrain des deux derniers Malfoy.  
 ** **  
Céleste Malfoy et James Potter :****

 ** **Ensembles :****

James et Céleste termineront ensembles. Ils refuseront de se marier, malgré la pression de leurs rangs. Ils auront une petite fille : Mayari Malfoy-Potter.  
 ** **  
Céleste Malfoy :**** Elle étudiera le commerce et la gestion. Elle reprendra la gestion des salons de coiffure de sa grand-mère : Narcissa Malfoy.

 ** **James Potter :**** Il deviendra membre du Magenmagot. (Le plus jeune depuis 1985 !) C'est grâce à lui que Lyra rencontrera son futur époux. ****(#JamesÉgalementCupidon)****

 ** **Scorpius Malfoy et Rose Weasley :  
****  
 ** **Ensembles :**** Avec le coaching d'Alexandre/Louis, Scorpius va réussir à séduire Rose ! Ils vont donc sortir ensembles, avant de rompre brusquement. Après quelques mois, Alexandre/Louis rabibocha les deux amoureux. ****(#LouisCeHéro)****

 ** **Scorpius Malfoy :**** Il deviendra professeur à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, devenant le fantasme de beaucoup d'étudiant(e)s. Il aura trois enfants avec Rose. (Deux filles et un garçon.)

 ** **Rose Weasley :**** Elle deviendra la première Malfoy-Rousse. Elle rendra souvent visite à son époux, n'oubliant jamais de laisser une trace de son passage. ( ** **#RoseNePartagePas)****

 ** **Orion Malfoy et son compagnon :****

 ** **Ensembles :**** Orion et Arthur vont se rencontrer pendant l'un des bals des Malfoy. Malgré les progrès de la société, ils ne voudront pas se marier. (N'oublions pas de préciser, que Drago n'a pas vraiment été contre.) ****(#DragoAccepteSonFils) (#DragoEstUnHommeBon)****  
 ** **  
Orion Malfoy :**** Dès qu'il quittera Poudlard, il rejoindra sa grande soeur. Il l'aidera avec les affaires familiales et il prendra la décision d'ouvrir des "Magic's" chez les Moldus.

 ** **Lyra Malfoy et son membre du Magenmagot :****

 ** **Ensembles :**** Ils vont se rencontre grâce à James Potter. (Vous le savez... J'sais). Ils tomberont rapidement amoureux et décideront de se fiancer rapidement. Drago aura un peu de mal avec lui, mais les tensions vont rapidement se calmer. Ils auront quatre enfants, trois garçons et une fille.  
 ** **  
Lyra Malfoy :**** Elle deviendra une figure importante de son siècle ! Elle gravira rapidement les échelons, rêvant de devenir Ministre de la Magie. Elle atteindra son but, sous le nom de Malfoy. ****(#LyraMinistreDeLaMagie) (#LyraSousSonNomDeJeuneFille)****

 ** **Alexandre Johnson / Louis Nott et Skye Potter :****

 ** **Ensembles**** : Après quelques années, ils habiteront ensembles et ils se fianceront. ****( #Épilogue)**** Ils viendront ensembles trois ans, avant de se marier et de fonder une famille. Ils auront une petite fille et un petit garçon.

 ** **Skye Potter :**** Elle étudiera le journalisme, après ses sept années d'études à Poudlard. Elle aura de plus en plus de vision, avant d'avoir son premier enfant. Étonnamment, elle n'est plus projetée dans l'Avenir/Passé/Présent depuis.

 ** **Alexandre Johnson/ Louis Nott :**** Après toute cette histoire, Louis reprendra ses études et son nom d'origine. Il va devenir chercheur, remontant petit à petit sur les traces de ses ancêtres. (Ceux d'Annie et ceux des Nott). Il écrira un livre sur la rivalité de ses deux familles. Il se repose beaucoup sur sa famille. D'ailleurs, Drago l'a beaucoup aidé avec la culpabilité qu'il ressentait. ****(#DragoCePsychomage).  
****  
 ** **PS :**** S'il décide de rabibocher Rose et Scorpius, c'est parce qu'il en a marre de ne pas avoir la paix. Il aimerait bien passer du temps avec sa petite femme, mais que voulez-vous ! Les deux célibataires viennent se plaindre chez-lui ! ****(#LouisPasSiDésintéresséQueÇa).****

 ** **Jacque Johnson :****

Jacque Johnson se liera rapidement d'amitié avec ses voisins. Ils seront tellement proches, qu'un jour il avouera : "Vous êtes comme les enfants que j'ai rêvé d'avoir". Le pauvre homme ne comprendra probablement jamais pourquoi Louis a pleuré.

 ** **5) "Quel âge as-tu ?"****

Dix-sept ans. (J'suis majeure chez les sorciers !)

 ** **6) "Où habites-tu"****

En France.

 ** **7) "Quel est ton animal préféré ?"****

Le loup.  
 ** **  
8) "Ton patronus ?"****

Un cheval.

 ** **9) "Ta maison ?"****

Serpentard ! ****(#SalazarCetHomme)****

 ** **10) "C'est pas compliqué pour Alexandre de changer de prénom ?"****

Oui et non.

Oui, parce que c'est compliqué de changer de prénom d'un coup.

Non, parce qu'il voulait vraiment le faire. Il voulait le faire, pour avoir la sensation de retrouver sa "place" dans sa famille.

 ** **11) "Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?"****

Je vais continuer mes autres Dramione.  
Je vais sortir un Crossovers, une fanfiction "Tratie" et une autre Dramione. Je vais même essayer d'écrire un "vrai" livre. (Pendant l'année 2019)

 ** **Petit Bla-Bla :****

Normalement, je n'ai oublié personne... N'est-ce pas ?

J'ai vraiment a-do-ré répondre à la question "Qu'est-ce qu'ils deviennent ?" !  
C'était assez complet ?

J'espère vous retrouver bientôt dans l'une de mes prochaines histoires !

Vous pouvez déjà découvrir une autre de mes nouvelles Dramione "un peu particulière" !

 ** **Titre :**** "The Beings of the waters..."

 ** **Résumé :  
****  
"Son destin était déjà compliqué...

Elle devait aider Harry Potter dans sa tâche, elle devait l'aider à vaincre Voldemort. Malheureusement, un évènement inattendu marquera sa vie et mettra en danger la réalisation de son destin.

Bientôt, Hermione sera incapable de se contrôler...

"Lâcher une sirène à Poudlard... C'est de la folie... Il y aura des morts..."  
"Elle ne doit pas chanter."  
"Je dois rester... Pour Harry... "  
"Il est mort."

 ** **Lien :**** 640885184-the-beings-of-the-waters-introduction

 ** **À bientôt !  
Mélissa.  
****  
 ** **PS : Merci pour vos questions !****


	28. Bonus n1

**Bonus n°1 :**

Amélia Nott observa attentivement la Grande Salle, en retenant difficilement un petit sourire.

-Magnifique.

La brunette acquiesça, alors que ses pensées s'accordaient avec celles de l'inconnue.

-Mmh... Tu es… Stressée ?

Amélia tourna la tête vers la jeune rousse. Elle l'observa avec attention, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? J'ai un truc sur le nez ? demanda la rousse en passant une main sur son visage.  
-Non, dit-elle simplement.

Amélia détourna les yeux, se reconcentrant sur son cousin.

-Tu te souviens de son nom ? demanda la rousse.  
-Pourquoi ? demanda Amélia.

La jeune fille hésita.

-Ma cousine m'a parlé d'un professeur blond platine.

Elle observa les alentours, avant de se pencher vers Amélia.

-Apparemment, il peut toucher les morts, chuchota-t-elle.

Les lèvres d'Amélia tremblèrent, cette rouquine ne savait visiblement pas qui elle était.

-Est-ce que tu as des parents sorciers ? demanda-t-elle.

La rouquine secoua légèrement la tête et Amélia s'autorisa un léger sourire.

-C'est si visible que ça ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Non, c'est juste que la famil…  
-Amélia Nott.

Elle détourna la tête, en prenant une petite inspiration.

-C'est toi ?

Amélia remonta les quelques marches, passant entre plusieurs premiers années. Elle s'installa sur le siège, puis elle observa son cousin.

-Stressée ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.  
-Légèrement... Dépêche-toi de me mettre ce maudit Choixpeau sur la tête.  
-Tu n'as pas le droit de me parler comme ça… Ici, je suis ton professeur, marmonna-t-il.

Amélia leva les yeux au ciel et Scorpius Malfoy déposa doucement le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Elle attendit quelques minutes, en marmonnant intérieurement contre le silence du Choixpeau.

-Gryffondor ! s'écria-t-il soudainement.

La jeune brunette se redressa et se dirigea rapidement vers la table des lions. Elle s'installa près d'une autre première année, en essayant d'ignorer la surprise sur ses traits.

-Nott ? Comme Louis Nott ? Comme Louis et Skye Nott ? Par Merlin ! Tu es une descendante de Merlin et des fondateurs ! s'écria-t-elle soudainement.

Amélia l'observa attentivement, avant de tourner la tête vers la table des professeurs.

- _Cet air de dédain ! Je l'aime déjà cette petite…_

Les lèvres de Scorpius s'étirèrent, quand Salazar balança sa petite remarque. Il observa rapidement sa cousine, en fronçant les sourcils. Le blond secoua la tête et continua la répartition, sans s'interroger sur le manque de réaction d'Amélia.

 **Ellipse temporelle**

-J'ai une question.

Amélia releva les yeux de son parchemin, en retenant difficilement un soupir.

-Encore ?  
-Oui, s'exclama Dorothée avec un sourire.

Amélia marmonna intérieurement contre la rouquine, avant d'acquiescer légèrement.

-L'un de tes ancêtres est Voldemort et l'autre est Harry Potter, commença-t-elle.  
-Voldemort n'est pas l'un de mes ancêtres.  
-Mais... Vous partagez le sang de Salazar et de Merlin… Non ?  
-Je... Euh…  
-Non ? répéta Dorothée en fronçant les sourcils.

Les yeux d'Amélia s'embrumèrent.

-Qu'est-ce… Tu ne vas pas bien ? demanda Dorothée.  
-Je... Scorpius m'appelle.  
-Vraiment ? Mais…  
-Il est dans la volière… Je dois me dépêcher, s'exclama-t-elle.  
-Mais...  
-On reprendra cette conversation plus tard, dit-elle plus fermement.  
-Euh... Ouais.

Amélia ramassa rapidement ses affaires, avant de quitter la bibliothèque.

-Mais... Euh… marmonna-t-elle.

Dorothée fronça les sourcils, avant de hausser une épaule et de reprendre son travail de sortilège. Elle travailla pendant une demi-heure, avant d'aller ranger plusieurs de ses livres. Elle sursauta, en tournant la tête vers les portes de la réserve.

Quelqu'un venait de sortir… Et… C'était Scorpius Malfoy.

 **Ellipse temporelle**

Amélia termina de rédiger sa lettre, avant de rejoindre la salle de métamorphose. Elle s'installa rapidement près de Dorothée, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-Salut.  
-Tu n'es qu'une menteuse.

Amélia haussa un sourcil, en dévisageant sa camarade.

-Pardon ?  
-Tu n'étais pas avec le professeur Malfoy.

Amélia continua de fixer son amie, peu honteuse.

-Tu as juste esquivé ma question.  
-Et alors ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?  
-Parce que je suis trop polie pour te dire que tes questions m'emmerdent, s'exclama-t-elle simplement.

Dorothée haussa les sourcils, blessée.

-Quoi ?  
-J'avais juste besoin de respirer… Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu m'harcelles depuis la rentrée ?  
-C'est carrément chiant, marmonna un élève de Gryffondor.  
-Sérieusement... J'ai parfois l'impression d'être en interview, continua sèchement Amélia.

Les yeux de Dorothée s'embrumèrent. Était-elle si chiante ?

-Miss Nott.  
-Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle sur le même ton.  
-Le cours vient de commencer… Les bavardages s'arrêtent.

Amélia croisa les bras, en relevant doucement la tête.

-Je ne parlais pas.  
-Il y a de nombreuses voix dans ma tête, mais il n'y a pas la vôtre, s'exclama sèchement Scorpius.  
-Est-ce que vous êtes sûr ? Parce que je ne parlais pas.

Lentement, les yeux de Scorpius changèrent de couleur.

-Je retire dix points à Gryffondor, s'exclama-t-il.  
-Pourq…  
-Vous devriez faire attention à votre ton et à votre comportement, jeune fille.

Plusieurs élèves observèrent les deux descendants, les sourcils haussés.

-Pourquoi les yeux d'Amélia ne changent-ils pas de couleurs ? demanda un élève.

Aussitôt, la jeune fille se redressa et quitta la salle.

 **Ellipse temporelle**

Amélia entra dans le bureau, le visage neutre et les bras croisés.

-C'était quoi ? Ce comportement ?  
-De quoi parles-tu ?

Scorpius s'approcha de sa cousine.

-Je parle de ton insolence et des méchancetés que tu as dit à ta camarade.

Amélia haussa un sourcil.

-Je ne compre…  
-Je suis vraiment déçu et choqué… Est-ce que tu te rends compte de l'image que tu donnes de notre famille ?

Elle tiqua.

-Tes parents ne t'ont pas élevé comme ça.  
-Évidemment ! Puisque je ne connais pas mes vraies parents, s'exclama-t-elle.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Scorpius en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Pas la peine de jouer les ignorants, sanglota-t-elle.  
-Amélia... Je t'assure que je ne comprends pas, s'exclama Scorpius plus calmement.  
-J'ai été adopté ! Je ne suis pas une Nott et encore moins une descendante, s'exclama-t-elle.

Scorpius fronça légèrement les sourcils, avant de s'agenouiller.

-Amélia, murmura-t-il en retirant l'une de ses larmes.

Elle dégagea sa main.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu dis ça… Mais… Je peux t'assurer que tu es bien une Nott.  
-Arrête ! C'est faux, sanglota-t-elle.  
-Amélia... Et si tu m'expliquais ? proposa-t-il.  
-Je... Je n'ai aucun des quatre dons.  
-C'est juste ça ? s'étonna-t-il. Merlin ! Amélia…

Il déposa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

-Parfois... Les dons mettent du temps pour arriver, chuchota-t-il.  
-Qu… Quoi ?  
-Ma petite-soeur, Lyra a attendu plus de trois mois avant d'avoir sa première vision.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Et... Tu sais, Sandra ne peut toujours pas toucher les fantômes.  
-Mais... Je n'ai rien, marmonna-t-elle.  
-Ce n'est qu'une question de temps…  
-Je n'entends même pas les stupides commentaires de Salazar !  
- _Qui a osé lui dire qu'ils étaient stupides ?_  
-Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter… Et…

Il essuya l'une de ses larmes.

-Franchement, Amélia… Tu as le caractère de cochon des Nott, dit-il avec un sourire.

La jeune fille ricana.

 **Ellipse temporelle**

-Je suis désolée.

Dorothée releva la tête, les lèvres plissées.

-Tu ne devrais pas, maintenant je sais qu'ils ne m'ont jamais aimé, expliqua-t-elle en regardant ses camarades.  
-C'est faux…

Amélia s'installa près d'elle.

-Ils se rangent toujours de l'avis d'un descendant… Pour être bien vu, expliqua-t-elle.

Dorothée haussa une épaule.

-Peu importe… Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuses ?  
-Je... J'ai été méchante parce que… J'ai juste… Je me suis défoulée sur toi, expliqua la jeune brune.

Dorothée acquiesça légèrement.

-J'avais remarqué.  
-Alors... On est… Cool ?

Amélia fronça les sourcils, avant de passer une main sur son front.

-On est cool.

Amélia recommença, puis elle passa une main sur ses yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Dorothée.  
-Un mal de tête et…

Amélia se releva, en trébuchant.

-Je devrais peut-être… Rejoindre…  
-Ton cousin ?  
-Mon dortoir, termina Amélia.

La descendante attrapa le bras de Dorothée, avant de la relâcher et de disparaître dans les airs.

 **Ellipse temporelle**

Amélia tomba lourdement sur le sol, en poussant une exclamation de douleur.

-Aïe...

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Maman ?  
-Dix-sept minutes, s'exclama Scorpius.  
-C'est énorme pour une première fois, ajouta un autre professeur.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu…  
-Tu vas bien ? coupa sa mère.  
-Je... Oui.  
-Où étais-tu ? demanda Scorpius.  
-Juste là… Mais… Maman… Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda-t-elle les yeux pleins de larmes.  
-Une variante du don de Godric, dit Skye en passant une main sur la joue de sa fille.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Quand j'étudiais ici… J'avais le don de la vision, mais… Je n'en rêvais pas… J'étais comme… Ballotée dans le temps.

Amélia pencha légèrement la tête, en ouvrant la bouche.

-Alors c'étaient vraiment eux ? chuchota-t-elle.

Skye acquiesça.

-De qui ?  
-Si mes souvenirs sont bons… Elle vient de rencontrer les fondateurs.  
-Je... Ouais et… Il y avait une femme.

Scorpius haussa un sourcil.

-Elle a dit quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

Amélia plissa les yeux.

-Qu'elle était fière de rencontrer sa petite-fille… Et… Qu'elle aimait profondément son fils.  
-Jane ? demanda Skye.  
-Non... Elle avait des cheveux noirs comme la nuit, ce n'était pas Gand-Mère Jane.

Les traits de Skye se figèrent.

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait… Drusilia comme la femme qui a élevé Papa.

_

 **C'était le premier Bonus !  
J'espère que vous avez aimé le découvrir !  
À bientôt !  
Mélissa.**

 **PS : Merlin… Ils m'avaient tellement manqué mes p'tits descendants !**

 **Les personnages présents :**  
 **  
Scorpius Malfoy :** Professeur, fils d'Hermione et Drago Malfoy. C'est le cousin d'Amélia et le père de Sandra.

 **Amélia Nott :** Fille de Skye et Louis Nott. Première année à l'école Poudlard.

 **Dorothée :** Inventée sur le moment, élève de la génération d'Amélia.

 **Skye Nott :** Femme d'Alexandre/Louis, mère d'Amélia. 


End file.
